


The Summer After

by TheCartoonAddict927



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCartoonAddict927/pseuds/TheCartoonAddict927
Summary: It is one year later and Dipper and Mabel are back for more adventures! Once there they find that the adventure is only starting, as they discover the maniacs are back to exact revenge on them for Bill. Watch as they spend another summer of adventure, suspense, love and loss alongside some new friends and their old ones in another fight for the universe. [DxPxOC] [MxOC] [SxOC] [OCxFxOC] [SxM]





	1. Prologue

_“Hi...In case if you don't remember who I am, I am the one who turned what seemed was going to be a boring summer at our Great Uncle’s cabin in the woods of Oregon into a full fledged adventure. I was the one who taught my sister to grow up, learned cooperate with her, we even defeated an all powerful space demon and saved the town together….Yeah...you heard me right._

_When I first heard we were going to our great uncle’s place for the entire summer, I was ready to embrace the boring experience lingering ahead. When we got there it was just as boring and pointless as I feared it would be, until the day my uncle sent me out to put up signs in the woods...let me just tell you that I did not expect what happened next…_

_In the stretch of at least one hour of hanging signs up in the woods, the boring summer that I dreaded took an abrupt turn and became the BEST summer my sister, Mabel, and I ever had. After we found the mysterious journal that seemed to belong to no one, we began to see the town’s true colors. We fought gnomes and zombies and sea monsters in the lake. We even made a few new friends too. Two of them of course being Soos and Wendy, another would be Gideon who was our enemy at first but then made up with him, Pacifica whom we also disliked at first, and even the author of the journals himself, Stan’s own twin brother, Great Uncle Ford._

_But our summer wasn't all fun and games. Mabel and I had our share of fights, and the many supernatural threats we faced weren't all that easy either, but there was one enemy that was the hardest of them all...Bill Cipher. This dream demon that my Great Uncle Ford summoned long ago managed to take over our town and filled it with endless weirdness. He seemed unstoppable, in the end he had every single one of us captured and even threatened to kill us. But the day was saved when our Great Uncle Stan sacrificed his memories to save us from the forces of evil and saved the town. About a few days after that Mabel and I headed home leaving Gravity Falls and our awesome summer behind…_

_It's been almost a year now since then, and being back here in California has been nice, but it just doesn't feel the same._

_If we could go back to “Gravity Falls” I would pack my bags and leave in a heartbeat, that’s how much I love that place. I hope we get to go back someday, because I’m an adventurer...I..am Dipper Pines…_


	2. Chapter 1: Returning

“Wait, what!?” Dipper said in shock and surprise, He was standing at his locker putting his books away with his sister Mabel by his side. Mabel was smiling bright and her cheeks were flushing as always. 

“We’re going back, can you believe it!? Mom and Dad got the call from Grunkle Stan last night!” Mabel said excitedly, “It's going to be great! We’ll have so much fun and we’re going to see everyone again! Wendy, Soos, Gideon, Pacifica, everybody!” 

“Wait, so we're really going back to Gravity Falls? For real?” Dipper was still in disbelief, “Uh-huh! Mom said she wants us packing as soon as we get home!” Mabel said still overflowing with pure joy, Dipper then reached up to the top shelf of his locker and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it and a sad smile spread across his face as he stared at it. It was the note that he got from Wendy the day he and Mabel left Gravity Falls. It still cheered him up whenever he missed the place. The “See You Next Summer” written in the center and the signatures of all the friends they made were still there, some of the writing was now a little faded but it didn't matter much, it still meant a lot to the both of them. 

Mabel looked over Dipper’s shoulder at the note as well. She also smiled at their friends’ signatures and she already knew that this was definitely something that neither of them was really expecting. Sure, they knew it was possible for them to go back, they just didn't think it was really going to happen, given all that happened the summer before. Of course they never told their parents about what happened the previous summer but they knew their parents had a feeling that something was up. It was good thing they ignored it.

But their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the school bell ringing them out for the summer. 

Mabel instantly grabbed her brother’s arm and began dragging him along. “Come on, bro we gotta go home and pack!” Mabel yelled, “We're going back! Wahoo!” 

The next morning, both Dipper and Mabel boarded the bus destined for Gravity Falls. Their parents had already said their goodbyes and dropped them off at the station to leave. The two twins bared a lot more luggage this time than when they first went to Gravity Falls the summer before. Dipper had a laptop that he got for his birthday the day after he and Mabel came home. He also managed to get a few books on anomalous phenomena, they weren't like the journals, but he figured they'd be a good alternative. Mabel however, had made plenty more sweaters and a bunch of gossip magazines to show Candy and Grenda over the summer. The bus pulled up to the curb where the twins now stood. The bus doors opened to reveal a male bus driver wearing a bored expression on his face. 

“Next bus departing from Piedmont, California to Gravity Falls, Oregon.” The bus driver said over his loudspeaker, Dipper smiled and took Mabel’s hand which made Mabel smile too. This moment brought back the flashback of them boarding the bus together when leaving Gravity Falls, it was a heartbreaking moment for them then. But now in this moment, they couldn't have been happier. 

“Ready?” He asked her, “Yeah, let's go.” Mabel replied, then the two of them boarded the bus together while Waddles followed close behind. Luckily the bus driver didn't tell them Waddles had to stay behind. He either didn't notice him or he did but he just didn't care. They walked through the empty bus and took their seats at the very back. Dipper took the window seat while Mabel sat beside him pulling Waddles up as she did so. 

Mabel and Dipper still couldn't forget their parents’ reactions when they saw that Mabel had brought a pig home from Gravity Falls. At first they were a little upset and even called Grunkle Stan to rant at him for letting her keep it, but after at least a few days, they realized Waddles was a good pig and he wasn't really all that much trouble. Unfortunately the only one Waddles didn't get along with was the family cat, Mr. Fluffy. But despite that, Mabel was allowed to keep Waddles. Mabel grinned and pinched the fat pig’s cheeks causing him to let out a loud squeal of content. 

Meanwhile Dipper just stared blankly out the window watching all the buildings and trees pass by. He adjusted the brown hat Wendy had given him before he left and a smile appeared on his face. 

“Heh, here we go.” He thought, 

The bus continued to drive for hours. Eventually it was nightfall and the twins were expected to arrive in Gravity Falls the next morning. Waddles was sleeping snuggled up beside Mabel and both siblings were now slouching in their bus seats bored and exhausted out of their minds. 

“Hey Dipper, wanna play a game of ISpy?” Mabel asked playfully, “Um, okay.” Dipper said accepting the idea, he looked out the window. “Okay, I spy with my little eye something…..shiny.” Mabel climbed over her brother’s lap ignoring his complaint about her accidentally hitting him in the face and panned her eyes around the outside of the bus window. All she could outside was a passing farm, nothing else. She was confused, but she was going to figure this out if it was the last thing she was going to do. 

“Hmm let’s see…” She said now rubbing her chin, that was when she spotted a small blue card driving by the bus. It had a bit of a shine to it. 

“Is it that car?” She asked, “Nope, not the car.” Dipper smirked, Mabel continued to Scour the landscape outside the window but saw nothing else that was shiny, until she spotted a bottle on the floor of the bus. 

“Is it that bottle right there?” She asked, “Nope.” Dipper said still smirking. Mabel groaned and she sat back down in her set giving up. 

“Alright, you win. What did you spy?” Mabel asked, “The stars.” Dipper replied, “They're very bright tonight.” 

Mabel laughed, “That's not fair! Alright, my turn, my turn. I spy with my little eye, something cute.” Dipper began to look outside and inside the bus. The bus was passing by another farm where he spotted some cows grazing in the fenced area by the barn. 

“Is it the cows?” He asked, Mabel giggled. “Nope!” She said, Dipper then heard a snort and looked down to see Waddles now wide awake and at his feet. The pig tilted his head and gave out an oink. 

“Is it Waddles?” He asked, “Nope!” Mabel said still smiling, 

“Alright Mabel, I give up. What did you spy that was cute?” He asked, “You!” She said playfully pushing him, Dipper just laughed and rubbed his left arm. “Thanks Mabel.” He said, Mabel then let out a loud yawn while stretching her arms out. 

“Hey Dipper? I'm getting kinda tired.” She told him, Dipper then yawned as well. “Yeah me too,” he replied, “How about we get some sleep? We're arriving in town tomorrow, we need the rest.” 

“You're right…” Mabel said, she leaned forward and zipped open her “Dream Boy High” backpack and pulled out her Sev’ral Timez blanket. She draped the blanket around herself and Waddles and began to doze off. 

“Goodnight, Dipper.” She said just barely keeping her eyes open, Dipper pulled on his grey jacket and snuggled deeper into it. “Goodnight, Mabel…” He replied, 

_There was nothing but darkness...just plain darkness...Dipper was now standing in the middle of what felt like a vacuumless void looking around confused as to where he was._

_“Hello!? Is there anybody else here!?” He called out, he was now walking around aimlessly through the vacuumless void not knowing where to go or what do. Suddenly a loud booming noise scared Dipper out of his wits._

_“GAH!” Dipper screamed from the top of his lungs, he turned around to find a rather large structure burst out of the solid black ground. It looked like a building of some kind. After observing the structure up and down, Dipper realized that it was a building, it was a tavern. Dipper walked over to the large building and put his hand to the cold stone wall trying to figure out why it was there. He recognized the tavern as the one in Gravity Falls. Just then another booming sound sounded behind him. He whipped around to see another building pop up. He walked over to that one and recognized it as the Gravity Falls News Station. He was now even more confused than ever._

_“Huh? He said baffled, then sprouted up another building, then another one, then another, and then another! After a minute Dipper saw all of the buildings in Gravity Falls all around him. Then cement hardened beneath his feet and grass suddenly sprouted up all over. Following that the large black space of nothing turned into a bright blue sky with wispy white clouds and the sun shining bright. Dipper was so amazed and freaked out at the exact same time. Then he heard the sound of many doors opening, he looked around to find that all of Gravity Falls’ residents were coming out of their shops and homes and began walking about as if it were any ordinary day. People were greeting each other as they passed on the sidewalk and some were having deep conversations seen through the front windows of buildings._

_Dipper couldn't believe it! Was he back in Gravity Falls!? He began to wander the streets some more and he smiled as he saw the entire town appear before his very eyes._

_“Dipper! You’re back!” A feminine voice called out, Dipper stopped walking and looked in the direction of the voice. The voice belonged to Wendy who was still wearing his pine tree hat while smiling and leaning up against the side of the tavern._

_Dipper blinked twice in shock and then his face showed a huge grin and he ran over to her._

_“Wendy! It's really you!” He said happily, Wendy just gave a soft laugh and bent down and ruffled up his head. “It's good to see you too, dude.” She smiled warmly, just then Dipper heard another voice calling out to him._

_“Hey Dipper!” The voice called out, Dipper turned to see his Grunkle Stan with Mabel, Soos, and Grunkle Ford by his side._

_“Oh my gosh! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! It's so great to see you guys!” He said happily,_

_“It's good to see you too, kid.” Stan replied, just then Pacifica walked up._

_“Hey dorks! We've missed you!” She said happily, “My my! Do my eyes deceive me or is it the Pines Twins I see!?” Said Gideon coming over as well, “Wow! Pacifica! Gideon! Oh my gosh it's great to be back!” Dipper said happily, but that good moment didn't last. Suddenly the ground began to shake and everyone was struggling to keep their balance._

_“W-W-W-What’s going o-o-o-o-on!?” Dipper yelled while trying to not fall, then the sound of numerous evil laughs rung throughout the town which sent a chill down everyone’s spine._

_“Sleep well Pipsqueak, you won't be for much longer!” A raspy female voice said, suddenly the image of what looked like a stone statue of Bill flashed through Dipper’s head._

“WAH!” Dipper screamed shooting straight up, he was breathing heavily in and out and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. He looked around at his surroundings. He was still on the bus but now the sun was rising over the horizon which sent a warm orange and yellow glow into the bus through the glass windows. He looked beside him and saw Mabel still all snuggled up in her blanket, cuddling Waddles and sleeping. He took another look around and then laid his head back on the bus seat and just stared out the window again. 

About another hour or two of driving had passed and Mabel woke up somewhere in between that time. Dipper didn't say a word to his sister and just continued to stare out the window and all the while Mabel didn't seem to notice anything weird about her brother’s quiet behavior. Instead of talking, Mabel just played a new virtual pet game that her parents got her for her birthday. It remained a silent ride...until…

“Oh my gosh! Dipper! Dipper we’re here! We're home!” Mabel screeched from the top of her lungs, Dipper immediately snapped out of his trance and looked over at his sister at the window across from his smushing her face up against the glass. He scootched over there too and looked out the window to find they were passing the sign that read: “Welcome to Gravity Falls: Nothing to see here, folks.”


	3. Chapter 2: Where to Begin?

The bus pulled up to the Gravity Falls bus station and the doors opened with a hissing sound. Dipper and Mabel got off the bus dragging their luggage along with them. 

“Okay, according to Grunkle Stan, Soos should be here to pick us up.” Dipper said, 

Mabel began to scan the area for the rather large guy. Finally her eyes fell upon an entire party of familiar people standing not so far away from them. One of them was Soos, he was dressed up like how Stan dressed up. The others looked a lot like their friends. One was a tall redhead dressed in a green flannel and jeans, another was about the twins’ height and blonde, another had white hair and a shirt that said “Cool Dawg” on it. 

“Hey, isn't that Soos over there?” Mabel asked her brother while pointing towards Soos, “It looks like he brought Wendy with him.” She said, 

“Wait, is that Gideon and Pacifica with them too?” Dipper said slightly surprised, This was a bit of a shock. Dipper and Mabel knew they were on good terms with Gideon and Pacifica now but they never expected them to come and greet them in their return. 

“Well let's not be rude, Dipper, let's go say hi!” Mabel said in her usual cheery mood. She grabbed her brother by the arm and began to drag him along again. As they got closer to the group, Gideon was the first to notice them coming. 

“Hey they're here!” He said happily, this got everyone else’s attention. They all turned to see the twins walking towards them. 

“Dipper! Mabel!” Pacifica said excited, 

“Hey!” Wendy said, 

“Dudes!” Soos yelled, 

“Wendy! Soos! Pacifica!” Mabel yelled back, she gave Gideon an odd look. “Gideon? I didn't expect to see you here.” She said, Gideon just smiled and took her hand. 

“I'll always be there for you, Mabel.” He said romantically, it was obvious that he still had a thing for Mabel. Mabel herself was still a little uncomfortable around the young ex-psychic, but she was relieved that he was no longer bent on destroying her whole family. 

“I sure hope we can start again, Mabel...as friends.” Gideon told her, 

Mabel then let out a sigh and a smile appeared on her face. “Friends sounds good to me.” She told him, 

“Dipper it’s so good to see you!” Pacifica said happily, she hugged the young explorer much to his surprise. 

He just hugged her back and said, “It's good to see you too.” Pacifica then broke off from the hug and immediately ran over and squeezed Mabel in a tighter looking hug. 

“Hey Mabel!” She said, 

“Hey Pacifica!” Mabel said back, Mabel sounded just as excited as Pacifica was. While they just hugged, Dipper was catching up with Wendy when Gideon interrupted and shook Dipper’s hand in greeting. 

“Dipper Pines! So great to see you again!” He said, 

“Nice to see you too, Gideon.” Dipper replied, just then Wendy tapped Dipper on the shoulder. 

“Hey dude, here's your hat back.” She said, she handed Dipper his pine tree hat and took her brown one off of his head and put it back on her own. 

“Hey where are Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford?” Mabel asked, 

“They're actually coming back today, they’re probably at the shack by now.” Soos told them, 

They all headed to Soos’ truck and climbed inside. Dipper and Wendy took the front seat while Mabel, Gideon, and Pacifica took the back. 

“Ready to go, dudes?” Soos asked turning to face the back seat, 

“Ready.” Mabel and Dipper said together, Soos then nodded and shifted the truck into gear and they were off. 

When they rode through town, the two twins noticed that everything was still the same as it was before. The buildings, the people, everything. But seeing the entire town made Dipper remember that horrible nightmare he had on the bus the night before. What was going on? Was it a good idea to come back? What was that voice that spoke to him? There were too many questions to count, and he was sure that he probably didn't want to know the answers. 

Unlike when she was on the bus, Mabel noticed her brother’s look that was a mixture of focus and troubled-ness. 

“Hey bro, you okay?” She asked concerned for her brother, she tapped him as she asked this which made Dipper snap out of it. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking.” He told her, Mabel sadly sunk back in her seat wondering what was making her brother so upset. Eventually they reached the shack and they all climbed out. Dipper and Mabel looked up at the large shack and the memories came flowing back. They sure had had a lot of fun adventures there the summer before, and now that they were back, they wondered if there were new ones to come. 

They entered the gift shop where everything was where it was before, aside from some of the knick knacks being sold in the gift shop nothing else had changed. 

“Welcome home, dudes,” Soos said as he picked up some of their suitcases, they began to walk around the gift shop getting readjusted to their second home. 

“I'm sure you two remember my girlfriend, Melody.” Soos said gesturing towards Melody. She was wearing a blue shirt with a question mark on it like Soos’ old uniform. 

“Hey guys.” She smiled and waved, the twins said their hellos but then began to look around confused. It was obvious they were wondering where their Grunkles were. 

“Huh, strange, Stan and Ford should’ve been here by now.” Soos spoke up, but the sudden sound of a loud car horn got their attention. The twins ran outside and found Grunkle Stan’s red car parked in front of the shack. 

The door on the driver’s side opened and out came Stan obviously happy to see them. 

“GRUNKLE STAN!” Both kids yelled, 

“KIDS!” Stan yelled back, they ran up to their great uncle and encased him in a hug. 

“Oh man Grunkle Stan it’s been so long!” Dipper said now smiling bright, 

“Yeah! We missed you, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel gleamed, 

“Oh it's so great to see you too, kids.” Stan said grateful, if the twins didn't know any better, they actually thought they saw Stan almost cry. 

Just then the Shotgun door opened and Ford came out coughing loudly. 

“Hot Waffles, Stanley haven't you ever heard of air freshener!?” He complained, 

“Great Uncle Ford!” Mabel screamed, the twins ran over and gave the second Stan a hug as well. 

The old man chuckled as he hugged the kids back. “Hey, kids, wow you've gotten older.” He joked, Dipper and Mabel both laughed at that joke and then Dipper spoke up. 

“So, how was treasure hunting?” He asked, 

“It was great!” Stan said walking up to them, he put an arm around his brother as he continued. “It was just the two of us! Everyday was a new adventure! Out on the the open sea! We made the perfect duo! Until we reached a port in Spain and stopped at a bar.” 

The two twins were confused now. They looked at each other and then back at their Grunkles. “What do you mean, Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked, just then the back doors to Stan’s car opened and out came two ladies. They looked exactly alike and were about their Grunkles’ ages. They both had light tan skin and long brown hair, their eyes a deep chocolate color to match their hair. The only difference between them was their clothes and one had her hair up in a high ponytail while the other had hers down and brushed out with bangs hanging in her eyes. 

“We met them.” Stan said giving the kids a wink, 

“Stanley! Would you be a *querido and get my luggage out of the trunk please?” The one with the bangs asked, her voice had a Hispanic accent to it. 

“Sure thing, dollface.” Stan said heading over to the trunk, meanwhile the girl with the ponytail approached the young teenagers and Ford. 

“Hey *bebè, I'll need you to get my stuff out of the trunk too *por favor.” She said to him sweetly, then her eyes fell upon the two twins next them and a smile appeared on her face. 

“Bebè, who are they?” She asked, 

“Oh yeah!” Ford said in realization, he cleared his throat. “Jasmine, this is my great niece and great nephew, Dipper and Mabel,” He introduced,

“*¡Hola!” She smiled, her voice had a Hispanic accent as well. 

“Uh, what?” Mabel said confused, “Oh, my mistake, I also speak English.” The girl known as Jasmine said kindly, “Hola means “Hello” in Spanish.” She explained, “Oooooohhhh…” Mabel said finally understanding, “Well hi!” She said suddenly bursting with energy again. “Kids this is Jasmine. She’s my uh…” The old man began to sweat out of nervousness, “My-my girlfriend.” He finally finished. 

“And this is Jasmine’s sister, Roquél. She’s with me.” Stan spoke up, he now had his arm around the girl with the bangs looking rather proud of himself. 

The girl smiled. “Yes but you can call me Rocky.” She smiled generously, then Stan turned to Soos. 

“Hey Soos, how’s running the shack been treating ‘ya?” He asked, 

“It’s been great, Mr. Pines! We’ve been making a lot more profit since you’ve left.” He explained, Stan just smiled for he was happy that his old business was doing so well. 

“So how about we get settled in and then we head out to eat at Greasy’s Diner? On me!” Stan suggested, 

“Yeah, totally!” Mabel said ecstatic, 

“Yeah!” Dipper agreed, 

“Sounds like an idea.” Ford agreed as well, 

“Okay then, let’s head on in.” Stan said, 

A few hours later Mabel and Dipper were just finished unpacking their stuff and setting up their beds. 

“Ah, it feels good to be back in our old attic room again!” Mabel sighed as she taped her last poster to the wall. “Hey Dipper, do you remember last summer when we accidentally switched bodies with that creepy carpet?” She asked recalling the vivid memory. 

“Yep, when I hung out with your friends that night, I heard and saw things I never want to see and hear again.” Dipper said with a smirk, 

“What!? You think you had it bad? I had to learn about where BABIES come from!” Mabel said exaggeratingly, “I still can’t get the image out of my head!” Both twins burst out laughing and eventually Mabel laughed so hard she rolled right off of her bed. But she continued to laugh as she climbed back up onto her bed. 

Eventually their conversation was interrupted by Grunkle Stan entering the room. 

“Hey kids, ready to get going?” He asked, 

“Ready as we’ll ever be!” Mabel said jumping back off of her bed, “To the diner!” She said heroically, she immediately ran past Stan and down the stairs. Dipper and Stan looked at each other and then followed behind. 

When they arrived at the diner almost everybody there recognized them and even celebrated them for saving the town the previous summer. It felt nice to be in a place where they were recognized and even appreciated for something that happened over almost a year ago. They managed to find a good table and Dipper and Mabel ordered their usuals while the adults just had coffee. When they were finished they headed back to the shack where Dipper and Mabel were beat. 

The door to the gift shop opened and Dipper and Mabel came slouching in. 

“I am so glad it’s summer because I need to sleep in tomorrow.” Dipper groaned, 

“No kidding.” Mabel replied, Stan and Ford entered the gift shop after them with Jasmine and Roquèl. 

“I’m going to bed too.” Stan said exhausted as well, he headed for the door that said “Employees Only” and said, “Come whenever you’re tired, Rocky.” He said to his girlfriend, 

“Okay,” Rocky replied, “I think I’ll stay up awhile.” 

“Me too.” Jasmine continued, 

“I’m going to go do some repairs down in the basement,” Ford said heading over to the vending machine. He typed in the code and the vending machine opened wide. “Uh Dipper. A word?” He asked turning to Dipper and Mabel. 

Dipper looked at his twin sister and she just smiled and nodded. Dipper turned back to his great uncle and walked over to the vending machine where Ford let him go in first then followed behind. 

Going down to the basement in the elevator brought so many memories back for Dipper. It reminded him of the day when he first met Great Uncle Ford, and now he wanted to talk with him in the basement. He wondered what it was he wanted to talk about. Then the nightmare Dipper had on the bus flashed back into his mind. Should he tell Grunkle Ford about his nightmare? His nightmare had to mean SOMETHING...Right? Or was it all just an irrational fear his mind had created due to the traumatizing events from last summer? He didn’t know what to do, he just didn’t know. 

Eventually the elevator reached the basement and they began to head down the dark corridor and eventually reached the large underground lab. 

“So, what did you call me down here for exactly?” Dipper asked suspicious of what was going on, 

“Dipper let me ask you something: Remember how I gave you the offer to be my apprentice last summer?” He asked, 

“Yeah, of course I do. Why?” Dipper asked, 

“I understand that you turned it down so you could stay with your sister, I respect that. But now that my brother and I are back I was wondering…” 

“What Great Uncle Ford?” Dipper asked,

“Dipper I want you to be my apprentice but you know, just for the summer. How about it?” He asked, 

“I don't know, what about Mabel? She really has her heart set on hanging out with me over the summer.” Dipper said unsure, 

“Don't worry, if you become my apprentice you can still hang out with your sister,” Ford explained, “I promise that I won't let our work together get in the way of that.” 

“Really?” Dipper said surprised, his great uncle just nodded in response. Dipper looked down at the floor for minute trying to think. In his head, Dipper’s conscience was at an all out brawl. Should he accept the summer apprenticeship? He was being given another chance to be the apprentice of the author who searched hard for the previous summer, but what if it got in the way of his and Mabel’s relationship? It almost had before. But Ford promised that he wouldn’t get in the way, but sometimes things don’t always work out as people think they will. The conflict of whether Dipper should or shouldn’t accept this summer apprenticeship was really racking his brain. Meanwhile, Ford was growing a little concerned. Did he ask Dipper too soon? Was it too much for him to take in? Despite the fact that he was one of the smartest people alive, these were questions that even he couldn’t solve. 

After a minute of thinking he looked back up at his great uncle and replied, “Okay, I’ll be your apprentice for the summer.” He said, 

“Excellent!” Ford said happily, “I’m glad we got that settled. Now off to bed with you, you need your sleep.” 

“Oh, okay. Goodnight Grunkle Ford.” Dipper said turning to leave, 

“Goodnight Dipper.” Ford replied, the old man then grabbed a wrench and began to start doing repairs. 

As Dipper got back into the elevator another thing crossed his mind. He was so focused about accepting the apprenticeship that he forgot to tell Great Uncle Ford about his nightmare. 

_“Ugh! How am I going to sleep with the thoughts of that nightmare still inside my head!?” Dipper thought to himself, “Gah why didn’t I tell Grunkle Ford about my nightmare!? He’d understand what’s going on better than anyone! WHY DIDN’T I SAY ANYTHING!?!?”_ Dipper repeatedly mentally kicked himself the entire ride up the elevator. 

Once the elevator reached the top floor again Dipper stepped out and came back through the snack machine into the gift shop, and entered the door that said “Employees Only”. As he headed for the staircase he noticed Rocky and Jasmine sitting at the small round table in the T.V room talking and drinking two Pitt Colas. After about three seconds they noticed him standing there. 

“Hey Dipper!” Jasmine said with a bright smile on her face, 

“Hey Jasmine, Roquèl.” Dipper said uneasily, for some reason it felt so weird talking to his Grunkles’ girlfriends. 

“Oh Dipper, you can just call me Rocky remember?” Rocky said with a hint of teasingness in her voice, 

“Oh yeah, sorry Rocky.” Dipper said beginning to nervously rub his arm, 

“So what did Ford want?” Jasmine asked taking a sip of her Pitt Cola, 

“Oh nothing, he uh, he just asked me if I wanted to be his apprentice for the summer and I accepted.” Dipper replied still nervous, 

“That’s great, honey.” Rocky said brightly, both sisters were smiling at the boy warmly as if signaling him that he could confide in them. 

“Are you okay *Cariño? You look a little tense.” Jasmine pointed out, 

“Oh me? Yeah, I-I’m just really tired now, you know how bus rides are, so I think I’ll just turn in.” Dipper said awkwardly, and with that he darted up the stairs while the two sisters just went back to talking. 

Dipper walked up the long flight of stairs and eventually reached the attic bedroom. The room was dark and Mabel was fast asleep in her bed with Waddles laying at the foot. Dipper just smiled at his sleeping sister and walked over to his bed. He didn’t care if he would have that nightmare again, he was tired and he wanted sleep. He threw off his vest and collapsed on his bed not even bothering to pull the covers over his body and almost instantly drifted off into a deep sleep. 

*Querido (Dear)   
*Bebè (Baby)   
*Por favor (Please)   
*Hola (Hello)   
*Cariño (Sweetie)


	4. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

The next day the birds chirped in the light of the early morning. The sun was just peeking up over the mountains and the entire town was still fast asleep. 

Mabel was still sleeping in her bed when she felt something wet hit her face. She opened her eyes to find Waddles standing on top of her touching her cheek with his wet snout. 

“Waddles?” Mabel said laughing a little, the pig responded to the mention of his name with a loud content snort. Mabel picked up the pig so she was now face-to-face with him. “You silly pig it’s 6:00 in the morning what a. re you doing up?” She asked, the pig wriggled out of her grasp squealing and jumped off the bed and walked over to a small pink bowl with his name on it. He picked up the bowl and sat down on his behind still holding it in his mouth and let out another loud snort. 

“Oh you're hungry!” Mabel said finally understanding, she climbed out of bed and went over and picked up the pig and carried him out of the room.  
“Don't worry, Mabel will get you something to eat.” She said, 

Mabel got dressed in one of her new sweaters that had dorky glasses and the words “We’re all dorks” embroidered on it and headed downstairs into the T.V room where a delightful smell instantly enticed her. She set Waddles on the floor and headed for the kitchen which was where the pleasing aroma was coming from. She entered the kitchen to see Rocky and Jasmine making breakfast. Jasmine was at the stove while Rocky handled the toaster and the coffee maker. 

“Wow that smells great.” Mabel finally spoke up, both sisters turned to see her standing at the entrance to the kitchen. 

“*Buenos Días, Mabel.” Jasmine said kindly, 

“Sí Mabel, Buenos Días.” Rocky followed, 

“I still can't understand a word you girls say,” Mabel joked while walking further into the kitchen. She walked over to the large bag of pig food that she brought for Waddles and opened it up. “What are you guys doing up so early?” She asked, 

“Eh, we’re morning people.” Rocky shrugged along a sip out of her coffee mug, Mabel scooped some food up in a scoop and dumped it in Waddles’ dish. “I'm just up to feed Waddles.” She explained,

“Waddles huh? That's a cute name for a pig.” Jasmine said while looking over at the pig now sitting on the floor, 

Mabel brought the dish over to Waddles and placed it on the floor so he could eat. “Yeah I won him at a fair Grunkle Stan hosted last year,” Mabel explained while scratching Waddles’ ears. “I don’t know what I’d do without him.” The conversation was suddenly interrupted when Stan came into the kitchen not even noticing Mabel. He walked over to Rocky and kissed her on the mouth. Rocky eagerly kissed him back. 

“Awww so romantic!” Mabel squealed, at that exact moment, Dipper entered the kitchen carrying a dark blue backpack on his back. He instantly reviled in disgust at the two old people making out. 

“Okay, we don't need to see that.” Dipper said disturbed trying to avert his eyes from the disgusting display in front of him. The two elders broke off from the kiss and now looked as if they were both in a daze. 

“Buenos Días, bebè.” Rocky said sweetly, 

“Morning,” Stan replied, “Damn you look hot this morning!” He exaggerated, Rocky just blushed at that compliment. 

“Stanley, Mabel and Dipper are standing right there.” Jasmine scolded teasingly, Stan then noticed Mabel and Dipper were also in the kitchen with them. 

“...Oh...yeah they are.” He began to laugh nervously. 

“Good morning, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel said cheerfully, 

“Hey sweetie.” Stan smiled ruffling up Mabel’s hair, “Morning Dipper.” He said to the young teenage boy, the teenage adventurer’s face still had that look of disgust on it. 

“We already have breakfast ready, Stanley.” Rocky said lovingly, Stan took a seat at the table and unfolded his newspaper. 

“Great, thanks ladies.” He replied, 

“Hey Stan, have you seen Ford at all this morning? I didn't see him when I woke up.” Jasmine asked, 

“Nope, haven't seen him, Jazzy, he must still be down in the basement.” Stan replied, Jasmine walked over to the table and dished out some odd looking tube-shaped food that was covered in sugar. 

“What exactly does he do down there again?” Rocky asked confused, 

“He does a bunch of weird studies and observations down there. If I were you I'd try to avoid it.” Stan answered, 

Mabel sat in the chair next to Stan and lifted one of the tubelike things off of his plate. She looked at it with an odd expression and just turned it over in her fingers. 

“What's this?” She asked curiously, 

“A churro,” Jasmine said turning to look at her, “We eat them for breakfast back home in Spain.” 

“What is it exactly?” Mabel asked intrigued, 

“It’s fried dough covered in sugar.” Rocky smiled as she poured the now finished coffee into a mug. Mabel gave the strange tube of dough a small lick and then her eyes suddenly widened out of nowhere. 

“OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE BEST THING I’VE EVER TASTED!!!!!” She exclaimed, 

“Really? You like it?” Rocky said smiling, 

“Trust me, Mabel has never lied about anything sweet that she's eaten.” Dipper responded smirking the whole time. 

Just then Ford came into the kitchen looking extremely tired, and since this was happening to the guy who spent long nights working in the basement and would still be wide awake the next morning, that was really saying something. 

“M-Morning everyone.” He said tiredly, he then rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb beneath his glasses. All eyes were now on him. 

“Ford, *miel, are you feeling alright? You look *muy cansado.” Jasmine pointed out, 

“Hm? Oh yeah I’m fine, Jasmine. Just a long night in the basement that’s all.” Ford said trying to lower his girlfriend’s concern. 

Jasmine walked over to him and handed him a mug of coffee. “Here, drink this, it’ll help.” She said, 

Ford took the mug and replied, “Oh Jasmine, you're a lifesaver! You don’t know how many times coffee has helped me stay awake at night.” His girlfriend just giggled and kissed him on the cheek. 

“So Dipper, what do you want to do today?” Mabel asked looking over at her brother who was now reading one of his anomalous books entitled: “How To Not Get your Face Eaten by Monsters”. 

“I don’t know, we’ve seen most of town already, and now that we no longer have the journals it’s kind of hard to find something to seek out.” Dipper answered, 

Stan then folded up his newspaper, got out of his seat and walked over to his brother and put his arm around him again. 

“Maybe you should try going for a walk and see if you can find something, it always worked for me and my brother.” He said, 

“My brother and me.” Ford corrected him, 

“Don’t start.” Stan said annoyed, Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and then shot up from the table and ran past their great uncles out of the kitchen. 

“Heh, that’s how we used to be. Remember, Stanley?” Ford said laughing a bit, 

“Yeah, those days were great.” Stan agreed, 

Dipper and Mabel were now walking in the woods looking for adventure like Grunkle Stan had said. Both were silent and didn't say much to one another, until Dipper finally spoke up. 

“Hey, we’re right by Grunkle Ford’s hideout, you know, where I found the journal.” Mabel looked around realizing that her brother was right. 

“Oh yeah!” She said her face instantly brightening up, they continued to walk not saying much after that until Mabel broke the silence again. 

“So Dipper, what did Grunkle Ford want last night?” She asked, 

“Oh, uh...I don't know how you'll take this, Mabel, but he offered me the apprenticeship again but just for the summer.” He was worried Mabel was going to protest even though she already told him that she's okay with that topic the summer before, so in a quick move he spoke again before she could say anything. “But it's okay, he promised to not let that get in the way of our hanging out this summer. So I'll still have time to hang out with you.” 

Mabel just gave him a sad smile and said, “Dipper, you know I'm okay with you taking that apprenticeship. But I do appreciate that you also made sure we had time together this summer too.” She stretched her arms out towards him. “Awkward sibling hug?” She said, 

Dipper smiled and reached towards her as well. “Awkward sibling hug.” He replied, the two twins then hugged and patted each other on the back as always. Then they continued down the trail until they reached a fork in the path. The one on the right was a normal forest trail, the one on the left was a little darker and looked a little spooky along with having some strange growling and gurgling noises. 

“Which way should we go?” Mabel asked, “Nice path or spooky path?” It was no contest on which path they wanted to take. 

“...Spooky path.” They both said together, they began to head down the spooky path but stopped when they heard a noise that sounded like an evil cackle. This noise sent numerous chills down the twins’ spines. While Mabel just stared at the path obviously a little shaken up, Dipper just stared down the path feeling nothing but confliction. What was down that path sounded so intriguing that he wanted to check it out. But then again, he did have Mabel with him and even though she could hold her own, he didn’t think it was worth risking her safety. 

“We probably shouldn't wander too far from the shack, it'll be hard for us to make it back.” Dipper finally answered, “So, let's go down the normal path.” And so they did. They walked down the path to the right and it was safer than they expected much to their disappointment. But as they were walking, Dipper looked back at the left path wondering what was lurking down it. 

Eventually the path came to end and the twins were now at a spring that had a running waterfall, fresh green grass, and weeping willows everywhere. It was amazing! The water looked so pure and the air was not hot and muggy like it normally was during the summertime, but cool and fresh like, and the willows provided the right amount of shade. 

“Whoa.” Mabel and Dipper said together in awe, 

“Look at this place.” Dipper said moving his gaze up towards the shady branches of the weeping willows, he continued to walk around and marvel at the spring while Mabel began to toy with some of the weeping willow branches. 

“This is amazing! It’s like a little secret paradise!” Mabel exclaimed, but she then accidentally tripped over a surfaced root and fell flat on her face with a yelp. 

“Ow.” She groaned, Dipper then rushed to her side. 

“Mabel! Are you okay!?” Dipper asked concerned for his sister, 

Mabel looked up at her brother as he took her arm. “Yeah, I-OW!” She cried out in pain as he helped her up, a large scrape had formed on her left knee and it looked like it hurt. 

“Oh my gosh Mabel! Your knee!” Dipper yelled out, 

Mabel looked down and saw her injured knee and just winced her eyes shut and hissed out in pain, “Aw no, my knee. It hurts.” 

“Come on, we gotta wash it off.” Dipper said urgently, he held her up by her left arm as she limped over to the river where he sat her down. He pulled a cloth from out of his backpack and soaked it in the crystal clear water. He rung it out and gently pressed it on Mabel’s wound, then something happened that neither of them expected. The scrape on Mabel’s knee instantly vanished before their very eyes and there was now skin where the injury was before. 

“Whoa what just happened?” Dipper asked, his eyes were now wide and he just continued to stare at her knee. 

Mabel rubbed her now healed knee and said, “I...I think it was the water.” She then pointed to the water. 

Dipper pulled out a glass vial out of his backpack and reached down into the river and managed to get some water into the vial and sealed it shut. 

“This ought to make a good sample,” he said slipping the vial into his bag, “When we get back we’ll have Grunkle Ford examine it.” He explained, he stood up and bent down and held his hand out for Mabel to take it which she did. “Wanna keep going?” He asked her, 

“Yep, let’s keep going.” Mabel nodded, they searched around the spring for another path until they finally found one. They journeyed down the path for a few minutes and now found themselves in the middle of the woods. 

“Where are we now?” Mabel asked her brother, 

“I don’t know, but I feel we’ve been to this area before.” Dipper said trying to think hard about what made this part of the woods so rememberable. Mabel looked around and suddenly screamed from the top of her lungs, alerting her brother. 

“GAH! NAKED GNOME!!!!!” She screamed pointing towards a bush, Dipper looked into the bush confused but then was horrified to find Jeff the gnome bathing in a small bathtub filled with squirrels. Jeff noticed the two staring at him in terror and his face immediately displayed annoyance. 

“Well this is just great! You’re in the tub and suddenly you have visitors!” He complained, “What do you two want!? Haven’t you caused us gnomes enough trouble as it is!? Assaulting us with leaf blowers, letting that weird white-haired kid hurt our ears with that whistle, and then your uncle wanted to eat us during the Apocalypse!” 

“Look we’re sorry, we didn’t know we were in your part of the woods.” Dipper apologized, “We just wanna know by any chance if you know where town is.” 

A gnome ran up to the bathtub and handed Jeff towel that he wrapped himself in and climbed out. 

“I don’t know why I should be helping you, but I’ll show you the way.” Jeff said plainly, it was obvious he was still annoyed at them for interrupting his bath. 

“Shmebulock! Grab me my clothes!” Jeff called out, Shmebulock then jumped out of another one of the nearby bushes with Jeff’s clothes. 

“Shmebulock!” He exclaimed, 

Eventually thanks to Jeff the twins managed to find their way to town. They thanked Jeff as they parted ways and now they were walking along the sidewalk wondering what they should do now. 

“Well, town most certainly hasn’t changed much since we were last here.” Dipper said looking around, that made Mabel remember the funny mood Dipper was in when they were driving through town on their way to the shack the previous day. She wanted to know what was bugging her brother. 

_‘I wonder what was wrong with Dipper yesterday. He was pretty quiet while on our way to the shack.’_ Mabel thought to herself, _‘Come to think of it, he was pretty quiet yesterday morning too while we were still on the bus...What’s wrong with him?’_ Mabel’s face grew a sad expression for she was now fully concerned for her brother becoming afraid of this town. 

“Hey Dipper! Mabel!” A voice yelled out, the twins turned to find Wendy along with her friends Tambry, Robbie, Nate, Lee, and Thompson with her across the street. The others were shouting out their hi’s to the twins as well including Tambry who decided to put her phone down for that one minute to say hi to them. 

The twins eagerly ran across the street and joined their fellow teenage friends. 

“Hey would’ya look at that! Dr. Fun Times is back!” Lee exclaimed happily, 

“Mabel! Long time no see!” Nate said shooting a wink at Mabel, 

Tambry then snapped a photo of Mabel and began clicking away at her phone. “Mabel, that is like, the coolest sweater I ever saw,” She complimented, “I am so showing this to people on the internet.” 

“Dipper! Mabel! You’re back!” Robbie said happy to see them as well, Dipper and Mabel were still trying to get used to not being enemies with him as well. 

“We were just about to go TP the Northwests’ new house, wanna come with?” Wendy asked, despite that they were now on good terms with Pacifica now that she’s changed, the twins still felt as though her parents needed to pay the price for still sort of treating them like commoners. 

“YEAH!” They both yelled together, 

“So then, we escaped the property just barely making it over the wall!” Mabel yelled, the twins were now sitting at the table with their Grunkles along with Jasmine and Rocky eating dinner that the two mentioned sisters had made. It was just enchiladas with a side of salsa. The twins honestly thoroughly enjoyed the cultural food that Rocky and Jasmine had made for them thus far. 

“Yeah, it was a good thing Pacifica distracted her father while we ran,” Dipper added on, “If it weren’t for her we wouldn’t have had made it out without consequence.” 

“Let me get this straight, you two toilet-papered their house?” Jasmine said, 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” Mabel said confused, 

“That’s wrong. You two should know better.” She scolded gently, 

“Oh sis, *calmarse!” Rocky said taking her sister’s arm, “They’re only thirteen, let them have their fun.” 

Jasmine looked at the kids and said, “You’re right, Rocky. Sorry kids.” Both twins nodded at her to show that they accepted her apology

Grunkle Stan took a forkful of his enchilada and began to chomp on it kind of loudly. “So kids, did you find anything interesting today?” He asked through his mouthful of food, 

“We saw a naked gnome, that’s one thing.” Mabel said, while she was talking, Dipper reached into his backpack hanging on his chair and pulled out the glass vial from earlier. 

“And we also found this.” He said holding the vial up, 

Stab squinted to look at it closely. “What am I looking at exactly?” 

“It’s water.” Dipper simply answered, 

Stan then rolled his eyes, “Oh water! Wow! That's very interesting.” He said sarcastically, 

“No no no! This isn’t just ordinary water! Mabel accidentally scraped her knee today and when I tried to wash her wound off, the water healed it almost instantly!” Dipper was now stumbling over his words trying to explain.” 

“Yeah, like you expect me to believe-!” Stan was cut off when he accidentally burned his hand on his enchiladas. He grabbed his hand and cried out, “HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!!!” 

Dipper sprang into action. He opened the vial and poured some of the “magical healing water” onto the burn. Almost instantly, the red and tender burnt flesh returned to its normal color and stopped hurting. 

The adults were amazed at what they had just witnessed. Stan wiggled his fingers staring at his fully healed hand. “What the--!? It's like it never happened!” 

Ford reached his hand out and Dipper handed the vile to him. “That really is something.” He told them, “Healing properties? Fascinating!” 

“I know, do you think you can, I don’t know, research it and see what kind of properties are in it that can make things heal quicker?” Dipper asked his great uncle. 

“I can try, but I’ll need a bigger sample.” Ford told him, 

“Of course! There’s a whole spring filled with that stuff right by where you hid the third journal.” Dipper told him, but the conversation was interrupted by the sound of Stan chewing his food loudly again. 

Ford just elbowed him hard in the arm and said, “Stanley, could you please not eat so loudly while the kids are trying to tell us about their day?” He asked, 

Stan just gave his brother a look and replied, “Fine, what else did you kids find other than your “magic water”?” Stan asked sarcastically mocking the kids on their discovery. 

“We also came across two paths, one of them looked a little spooky.” Mabel said, 

Ford immediately looked concerned. “You two didn’t go down that path did you?” He asked them, 

“No we went down the path that looked safer,” Dipper answered shaking his head, “Why do you ask?” 

“Kids, I don’t want you going down that path.” Ford told them suddenly sounding serious, 

“But, why?” Mabel asked,

“It’s too dangerous. You don’t know what’s down there…” He replied, 

“But we can handle whatever is there.” Mabel said trying to suade her uncle. 

“Trust me kids, if there’s one thing that you should know about this town, is that you **NEVER** take risks.” Ford replied, Dipper and Mabel were now really confused about what their great uncle was telling them. 

“But what about you, Grunkle Ford? _You_ took risks.” Dipper said, 

“Yeah, and look where it got him.” Stan said, “I have to agree with my brother on this one. We don’t want either of you going down that path. You understand?” The twins looked at both of their great uncles and then looked to Rocky and Jasmine who were just as confused as they were. 

Dipper and Mabel then looked at each other defeated and said, “Yes Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford.” 

“Good, now off to bed with the both of ‘ya.” Stan said, the twins got up from their seats and headed upstairs to the attic bedroom. They got changed into their P.Js and climbed into their beds. 

Mabel was fast asleep within ten minutes. She slept soundly with Waddles sleeping at the foot of her bed. Dipper, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep a wink. He laid awake for what felt like an eternity wondering about his uncles’ warning. What was down that path and why didn’t Great Uncle Ford and Stan want him and Mabel to see what was down there? Once again, Dipper didn’t know the answers to these questions. But this time, he actually wanted to find out what they were. 

Dipper climbed out of bed trying to not wake Mabel. He slipped on his vest, grabbed his backpack and left the room. He crept down the stairs and peeked into the T.V room. It was dark and it seemed nobody was awake. He crept through the T.V room and quietly entered the dark and empty gift shop. He could hear a lot of noise coming from the snack machine knowing that it was Grunkle Ford working on something down in the basement. Dipper just stared at the snack machine feeling a little guilty. He HATED to disobey his Grunkles’ orders, but he just **HAD** to know what was down that path. 

He swiftly ran across the room all the while holding his breath. With a shaking hand he gently pushed open the door and slipped outside. As he walked away from the shack Dipper stopped for a minute and looked back. He knew that this was strictly going against his better judgement and that he was probably going to get into so much trouble for doing this. But he was going to find out what was down that path and he wasn’t going to let anyone stand in his way. 

*Buenos dias (Good morning)  
*Bebè (Baby)  
*Miel (Honey)  
*Muy Cansado (Very tired)  
*Calmarse (Calm down)


	5. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

The next day the birds chirped in the light of the early morning. The sun was just peeking up over the mountains and the entire town was still fast asleep. Mabel was still sleeping in her bed when she felt something wet hit her face. She opened her eyes to find Waddles standing on top of her touching her cheek with his wet snout. “Waddles?” Mabel said laughing a little, the pig responded to the mention of his name with a loud content snort. Mabel picked up the pig so she was now face-to-face with him. “You silly pig it’s 6:00 in the morning what a. re you doing up?” She asked, the pig wriggled out of her grasp squealing and jumped off the bed and walked over to a small pink bowl with his name on it. He picked up the bowl and sat down on his behind still holding it in his mouth and let out another loud snort. “Oh you're hungry!” Mabel said finally understanding, she climbed out of bed and went over and picked up the pig and carried him out of the room. “Don't worry, Mabel will get you something to eat.” She said, Mabel got dressed in one of her new sweaters that had dorky glasses and the words “We’re all dorks” embroidered on it and headed downstairs into the T.V room where a delightful smell instantly enticed her. She set Waddles on the floor and headed for the kitchen which was where the pleasing aroma was coming from. She entered the kitchen to see Rocky and Jasmine making breakfast. Jasmine was at the stove while Rocky handled the toaster and the coffee maker. “Wow that smells great.” Mabel finally spoke up, both sisters turned to see her standing at the entrance to the kitchen. “*Buenos Días, Mabel.” Jasmine said kindly, “Sí Mabel, Buenos Días.” Rocky followed, “I still can't understand a word you girls say,” Mabel joked while walking further into the kitchen. She walked over to the large bag of pig food that she brought for Waddles and opened it up. “What are you guys doing up so early?” She asked, “Eh, we’re morning people.” Rocky shrugged along a sip out of her coffee mug, Mabel scooped some food up in a scoop and dumped it in Waddles’ dish. “I'm just up to feed Waddles.” She explained, “Waddles huh? That's a cute name for a pig.” Jasmine said while looking over at the pig now sitting on the floor, Mabel brought the dish over to Waddles and placed it on the floor so he could eat. “Yeah I won him at a fair Grunkle Stan hosted last year,” Mabel explained while scratching Waddles’ ears. “I don’t know what I’d do without him.” The conversation was suddenly interrupted when Stan came into the kitchen not even noticing Mabel. He walked over to Rocky and kissed her on the mouth. Rocky eagerly kissed him back. “Awww so romantic!” Mabel squealed, at that exact moment, Dipper entered the kitchen carrying a dark blue backpack on his back. He instantly reviled in disgust at the two old people making out. “Okay, we don't need to see that.” Dipper said disturbed trying to avert his eyes from the disgusting display in front of him. The two elders broke off from the kiss and now looked as if they were both in a daze. “Buenos Días, bebè.” Rocky said sweetly, “Morning,” Stan replied, “Damn you look hot this morning!” He exaggerated, Rocky just blushed at that compliment. “Stanley, Mabel and Dipper are standing right there.” Jasmine scolded teasingly, Stan then noticed Mabel and Dipper were also in the kitchen with them. “...Oh...yeah they are.” He began to laugh nervously. “Good morning, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel said cheerfully, “Hey sweetie.” Stan smiled ruffling up Mabel’s hair, “Morning Dipper.” He said to the young teenage boy, the teenage adventurer’s face still had that look of disgust on it. “We already have breakfast ready, Stanley.” Rocky said lovingly, Stan took a seat at the table and unfolded his newspaper. “Great, thanks ladies.” He replied, “Hey Stan, have you seen Ford at all this morning? I didn't see him when I woke up.” Jasmine asked, “Nope, haven't seen him, Jazzy, he must still be down in the basement.” Stan replied, Jasmine walked over to the table and dished out some odd looking tube-shaped food that was covered in sugar. “What exactly does he do down there again?” Rocky asked confused, “He does a bunch of weird studies and observations down there. If I were you I'd try to avoid it.” Stan answered, Mabel sat in the chair next to Stan and lifted one of the tubelike things off of his plate. She looked at it with an odd expression and just turned it over in her fingers. “What's this?” She asked curiously, “A churro,” Jasmine said turning to look at her, “We eat them for breakfast back home in Spain.” “What is it exactly?” Mabel asked intrigued, “It’s fried dough covered in sugar.” Rocky smiled as she poured the now finished coffee into a mug. Mabel gave the strange tube of dough a small lick and then her eyes suddenly widened out of nowhere. “OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE BEST THING I’VE EVER TASTED!!!!!” She exclaimed, “Really? You like it?” Rocky said smiling, “Trust me, Mabel has never lied about anything sweet that she's eaten.” Dipper responded smirking the whole time. Just then Ford came into the kitchen looking extremely tired, and since this was happening to the guy who spent long nights working in the basement and would still be wide awake the next morning, that was really saying something. “M-Morning everyone.” He said tiredly, he then rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb beneath his glasses. All eyes were now on him. “Ford, *miel, are you feeling alright? You look *muy cansado.” Jasmine pointed out, “Hm? Oh yeah I’m fine, Jasmine. Just a long night in the basement that’s all.” Ford said trying to lower his girlfriend’s concern. Jasmine walked over to him and handed him a mug of coffee. “Here, drink this, it’ll help.” She said, Ford took the mug and replied, “Oh Jasmine, you're a lifesaver! You don’t know how many times coffee has helped me stay awake at night.” His girlfriend just giggled and kissed him on the cheek. “So Dipper, what do you want to do today?” Mabel asked looking over at her brother who was now reading one of his anomalous books entitled: “How To Not Get your Face Eaten by Monsters”. “I don’t know, we’ve seen most of town already, and now that we no longer have the journals it’s kind of hard to find something to seek out.” Dipper answered, Stan then folded up his newspaper, got out of his seat and walked over to his brother and put his arm around him again. “Maybe you should try going for a walk and see if you can find something, it always worked for me and my brother.” He said, “My brother and me.” Ford corrected him, “Don’t start.” Stan said annoyed, Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and then shot up from the table and ran past their great uncles out of the kitchen. “Heh, that’s how we used to be. Remember, Stanley?” Ford said laughing a bit, “Yeah, those days were great.” Stan agreed, Dipper and Mabel were now walking in the woods looking for adventure like Grunkle Stan had said. Both were silent and didn't say much to one another, until Dipper finally spoke up. “Hey, we’re right by Grunkle Ford’s hideout, you know, where I found the journal.” Mabel looked around realizing that her brother was right. “Oh yeah!” She said her face instantly brightening up, they continued to walk not saying much after that until Mabel broke the silence again. “So Dipper, what did Grunkle Ford want last night?” She asked, “Oh, uh...I don't know how you'll take this, Mabel, but he offered me the apprenticeship again but just for the summer.” He was worried Mabel was going to protest even though she already told him that she's okay with that topic the summer before, so in a quick move he spoke again before she could say anything. “But it's okay, he promised to not let that get in the way of our hanging out this summer. So I'll still have time to hang out with you.” Mabel just gave him a sad smile and said, “Dipper, you know I'm okay with you taking that apprenticeship. But I do appreciate that you also made sure we had time together this summer too.” She stretched her arms out towards him. “Awkward sibling hug?” She said, Dipper smiled and reached towards her as well. “Awkward sibling hug.” He replied, the two twins then hugged and patted each other on the back as always. Then they continued down the trail until they reached a fork in the path. The one on the right was a normal forest trail, the one on the left was a little darker and looked a little spooky along with having some strange growling and gurgling noises. “Which way should we go?” Mabel asked, “Nice path or spooky path?” It was no contest on which path they wanted to take. “...Spooky path.” They both said together, they began to head down the spooky path but stopped when they heard a noise that sounded like an evil cackle. This noise sent numerous chills down the twins’ spines. While Mabel just stared at the path obviously a little shaken up, Dipper just stared down the path feeling nothing but confliction. What was down that path sounded so intriguing that he wanted to check it out. But then again, he did have Mabel with him and even though she could hold her own, he didn’t think it was worth risking her safety. “We probably shouldn't wander too far from the shack, it'll be hard for us to make it back.” Dipper finally answered, “So, let's go down the normal path.” And so they did. They walked down the path to the right and it was safer than they expected much to their disappointment. But as they were walking, Dipper looked back at the left path wondering what was lurking down it. Eventually the path came to end and the twins were now at a spring that had a running waterfall, fresh green grass, and weeping willows everywhere. It was amazing! The water looked so pure and the air was not hot and muggy like it normally was during the summertime, but cool and fresh like, and the willows provided the right amount of shade. “Whoa.” Mabel and Dipper said together in awe, “Look at this place.” Dipper said moving his gaze up towards the shady branches of the weeping willows, he continued to walk around and marvel at the spring while Mabel began to toy with some of the weeping willow branches. “This is amazing! It’s like a little secret paradise!” Mabel exclaimed, but she then accidentally tripped over a surfaced root and fell flat on her face with a yelp. “Ow.” She groaned, Dipper then rushed to her side. “Mabel! Are you okay!?” Dipper asked concerned for his sister, Mabel looked up at her brother as he took her arm. “Yeah, I-OW!” She cried out in pain as he helped her up, a large scrape had formed on her left knee and it looked like it hurt. “Oh my gosh Mabel! Your knee!” Dipper yelled out, Mabel looked down and saw her injured knee and just winced her eyes shut and hissed out in pain, “Aw no, my knee. It hurts.” “Come on, we gotta wash it off.” Dipper said urgently, he held her up by her left arm as she limped over to the river where he sat her down. He pulled a cloth from out of his backpack and soaked it in the crystal clear water. He rung it out and gently pressed it on Mabel’s wound, then something happened that neither of them expected. The scrape on Mabel’s knee instantly vanished before their very eyes and there was now skin where the injury was before. “Whoa what just happened?” Dipper asked, his eyes were now wide and he just continued to stare at her knee. Mabel rubbed her now healed knee and said, “I...I think it was the water.” She then pointed to the water. Dipper pulled out a glass vial out of his backpack and reached down into the river and managed to get some water into the vial and sealed it shut. “This ought to make a good sample,” he said slipping the vial into his bag, “When we get back we’ll have Grunkle Ford examine it.” He explained, he stood up and bent down and held his hand out for Mabel to take it which she did. “Wanna keep going?” He asked her, “Yep, let’s keep going.” Mabel nodded, they searched around the spring for another path until they finally found one. They journeyed down the path for a few minutes and now found themselves in the middle of the woods. “Where are we now?” Mabel asked her brother, “I don’t know, but I feel we’ve been to this area before.” Dipper said trying to think hard about what made this part of the woods so rememberable. Mabel looked around and suddenly screamed from the top of her lungs, alerting her brother. “GAH! NAKED GNOME!!!!!” She screamed pointing towards a bush, Dipper looked into the bush confused but then was horrified to find Jeff the gnome bathing in a small bathtub filled with squirrels. Jeff noticed the two staring at him in terror and his face immediately displayed annoyance. “Well this is just great! You’re in the tub and suddenly you have visitors!” He complained, “What do you two want!? Haven’t you caused us gnomes enough trouble as it is!? Assaulting us with leaf blowers, letting that weird white-haired kid hurt our ears with that whistle, and then your uncle wanted to eat us during the Apocalypse!” “Look we’re sorry, we didn’t know we were in your part of the woods.” Dipper apologized, “We just wanna know by any chance if you know where town is.” A gnome ran up to the bathtub and handed Jeff towel that he wrapped himself in and climbed out. “I don’t know why I should be helping you, but I’ll show you the way.” Jeff said plainly, it was obvious he was still annoyed at them for interrupting his bath. “Shmebulock! Grab me my clothes!” Jeff called out, Shmebulock then jumped out of another one of the nearby bushes with Jeff’s clothes. “Shmebulock!” He exclaimed, Eventually thanks to Jeff the twins managed to find their way to town. They thanked Jeff as they parted ways and now they were walking along the sidewalk wondering what they should do now. “Well, town most certainly hasn’t changed much since we were last here.” Dipper said looking around, that made Mabel remember the funny mood Dipper was in when they were driving through town on their way to the shack the previous day. She wanted to know what was bugging her brother. _‘I wonder what was wrong with Dipper yesterday. He was pretty quiet while on our way to the shack.’_ Mabel thought to herself, _‘Come to think of it, he was pretty quiet yesterday morning too while we were still on the bus...What’s wrong with him?’_ Mabel’s face grew a sad expression for she was now fully concerned for her brother becoming afraid of this town. “Hey Dipper! Mabel!” A voice yelled out, the twins turned to find Wendy along with her friends Tambry, Robbie, Nate, Lee, and Thompson with her across the street. The others were shouting out their hi’s to the twins as well including Tambry who decided to put her phone down for that one minute to say hi to them. The twins eagerly ran across the street and joined their fellow teenage friends. “Hey would’ya look at that! Dr. Fun Times is back!” Lee exclaimed happily, “Mabel! Long time no see!” Nate said shooting a wink at Mabel, Tambry then snapped a photo of Mabel and began clicking away at her phone. “Mabel, that is like, the coolest sweater I ever saw,” She complimented, “I am so showing this to people on the internet.” “Dipper! Mabel! You’re back!” Robbie said happy to see them as well, Dipper and Mabel were still trying to get used to not being enemies with him as well. “We were just about to go TP the Northwests’ new house, wanna come with?” Wendy asked, despite that they were now on good terms with Pacifica now that she’s changed, the twins still felt as though her parents needed to pay the price for still sort of treating them like commoners. “YEAH!” They both yelled together, “So then, we escaped the property just barely making it over the wall!” Mabel yelled, the twins were now sitting at the table with their Grunkles along with Jasmine and Rocky eating dinner that the two mentioned sisters had made. It was just enchiladas with a side of salsa. The twins honestly thoroughly enjoyed the cultural food that Rocky and Jasmine had made for them thus far. “Yeah, it was a good thing Pacifica distracted her father while we ran,” Dipper added on, “If it weren’t for her we wouldn’t have had made it out without consequence.” “Let me get this straight, you two toilet-papered their house?” Jasmine said, “Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” Mabel said confused, “That’s wrong. You two should know better.” She scolded gently, “Oh sis, *calmarse!” Rocky said taking her sister’s arm, “They’re only thirteen, let them have their fun.” Jasmine looked at the kids and said, “You’re right, Rocky. Sorry kids.” Both twins nodded at her to show that they accepted her apology Grunkle Stan took a forkful of his enchilada and began to chomp on it kind of loudly. “So kids, did you find anything interesting today?” He asked through his mouthful of food, “We saw a naked gnome, that’s one thing.” Mabel said, while she was talking, Dipper reached into his backpack hanging on his chair and pulled out the glass vial from earlier. “And we also found this.” He said holding the vial up, Stab squinted to look at it closely. “What am I looking at exactly?” “It’s water.” Dipper simply answered, Stan then rolled his eyes, “Oh water! Wow! That's very interesting.” He said sarcastically, “No no no! This isn’t just ordinary water! Mabel accidentally scraped her knee today and when I tried to wash her wound off, the water healed it almost instantly!” Dipper was now stumbling over his words trying to explain.” “Yeah, like you expect me to believe-!” Stan was cut off when he accidentally burned his hand on his enchiladas. He grabbed his hand and cried out, “HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!!!” Dipper sprang into action. He opened the vial and poured some of the “magical healing water” onto the burn. Almost instantly, the red and tender burnt flesh returned to its normal color and stopped hurting. The adults were amazed at what they had just witnessed. Stan wiggled his fingers staring at his fully healed hand. “What the--!? It's like it never happened!” Ford reached his hand out and Dipper handed the vile to him. “That really is something.” He told them, “Healing properties? Fascinating!” “I know, do you think you can, I don’t know, research it and see what kind of properties are in it that can make things heal quicker?” Dipper asked his great uncle. “I can try, but I’ll need a bigger sample.” Ford told him, “Of course! There’s a whole spring filled with that stuff right by where you hid the third journal.” Dipper told him, but the conversation was interrupted by the sound of Stan chewing his food loudly again. Ford just elbowed him hard in the arm and said, “Stanley, could you please not eat so loudly while the kids are trying to tell us about their day?” He asked, Stan just gave his brother a look and replied, “Fine, what else did you kids find other than your “magic water”?” Stan asked sarcastically mocking the kids on their discovery. “We also came across two paths, one of them looked a little spooky.” Mabel said, Ford immediately looked concerned. “You two didn’t go down that path did you?” He asked them, “No we went down the path that looked safer,” Dipper answered shaking his head, “Why do you ask?” “Kids, I don’t want you going down that path.” Ford told them suddenly sounding serious, “But, why?” Mabel asked, “It’s too dangerous. You don’t know what’s down there…” He replied, “But we can handle whatever is there.” Mabel said trying to suade her uncle. “Trust me kids, if there’s one thing that you should know about this town, is that you **NEVER** take risks.” Ford replied, Dipper and Mabel were now really confused about what their great uncle was telling them. “But what about you, Grunkle Ford? _You_ took risks.” Dipper said, “Yeah, and look where it got him.” Stan said, “I have to agree with my brother on this one. We don’t want either of you going down that path. You understand?” The twins looked at both of their great uncles and then looked to Rocky and Jasmine who were just as confused as they were. Dipper and Mabel then looked at each other defeated and said, “Yes Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford.” “Good, now off to bed with the both of ‘ya.” Stan said, the twins got up from their seats and headed upstairs to the attic bedroom. They got changed into their P.Js and climbed into their beds. Mabel was fast asleep within ten minutes. She slept soundly with Waddles sleeping at the foot of her bed. Dipper, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep a wink. He laid awake for what felt like an eternity wondering about his uncles’ warning. What was down that path and why didn’t Great Uncle Ford and Stan want him and Mabel to see what was down there? Once again, Dipper didn’t know the answers to these questions. But this time, he actually wanted to find out what they were. Dipper climbed out of bed trying to not wake Mabel. He slipped on his vest, grabbed his backpack and left the room. He crept down the stairs and peeked into the T.V room. It was dark and it seemed nobody was awake. He crept through the T.V room and quietly entered the dark and empty gift shop. He could hear a lot of noise coming from the snack machine knowing that it was Grunkle Ford working on something down in the basement. Dipper just stared at the snack machine feeling a little guilty. He HATED to disobey his Grunkles’ orders, but he just **HAD** to know what was down that path. He swiftly ran across the room all the while holding his breath. With a shaking hand he gently pushed open the door and slipped outside. As he walked away from the shack Dipper stopped for a minute and looked back. He knew that this was strictly going against his better judgement and that he was probably going to get into so much trouble for doing this. But he was going to find out what was down that path and he wasn’t going to let anyone stand in his way. *Buenos dias (Good morning) *Bebè (Baby) *Miel (Honey) *Muy Cansado (Very tired) *Calmarse (Calm down)


	6. Chapter 5: "A New Prophecy"

A few days later Dipper and Mabel were chilling out in the gift shop. Soos was still busy giving the afternoon tour and Melody was running the register. The gift shop itself was filled with a few random tourists looking around in awe at all the hats and the snow globes and whatnot. Both of the twins were on the floor, Dipper was reading a book and Mabel was knitting a new purple sweater. Minus the slight chattering the tourists had amongst themselves asking whether this shirt size fit them or if this bracelet matched the color of their eyes, or if this tie would make a good birthday present, it was quite peaceful. Until Dipper’s sneeze broke the silence. 

“ACHOO!” Dipper sneezed loudly. Just as he had dreaded, the kitten-like sound that always came up with the sneeze sounded in the air once again grabbing the attention of the few people in the gift shop. This made Dipper’s face go red like a tomato's. 

“Bless you.” Both Mabel and Melody said at the exact same time, 

“Ugh, thanks.” Dipper groaned reaching up to grab a tissue from the box on the counter. 

“Dipper are you feeling okay? That's the third time today that you've sneezed.” Mabel asked her brother concerned, 

Dipper just wiped the extra boogers off his nose and replied, “Yeah Mabel, I'm fine. It's probably just allergies or something…” 

“Or you could be getting a cold from being out in the rain last night.” A voice spoke up, 

Both twins looked over to the door that read “Employees Only” to see Rocky and Jasmine leaning up against the door drinking wine in glasses. 

“*Salud.” Jasmine said sternly, 

“Your uncles told us about your little “sneaking out” incident last night, Dipper.” Roquèl said eyeing the boy seriously, “...I’m so proud of you! Breaking the rules like that! That's awesome!” She exclaimed finishing the sentence almost overflowing with joy. This statement earned Rocky a hard elbow jab from her sister. 

“Roquèl don't tell him that! Then he'll think that sneaking out is okay!” Jasmine hissed at her, 

Rocky just played around with the red liquid in her glass. “*Dios Jasmine! I can't just yell at him he's only a teenager and we can't blame him for letting his sense of adventure seduce him...Curiosity killed the cat you know…Remember, you and I pulled crazy stunts like that in the past. Constantly sneaking out to either go to parties or make out with guys...Come on Jazz…” Rocky pleaded, 

Jasmine’s looked softened, “Rocky, this isn't a game, they're little teenagers we can't let them do this kind of reckless stuff! The four of us could get arrested for child negligence and then Stan and Ford will lose them! They’re all they have left...They told them to not go out there and now Dipper has a cold...What do you have to say about that!?” 

“No way, I almost _NEVER_ get sick! I’m probably just having a little sneezing thing that will pass…” Dipper said defensively, 

Jasmine just shrugged and said, “Whatever you say, Cariño…” 

“Suddenly the bell to the gift shop door rang and in came Wendy swaggerly walking like she was mocking the people who walked like that just to look cool. 

“Well, my shift is over. I'll see ‘ya guys later!” Melody said as she exited the Mystery Shack,

“My dogs!” She said upon seeing Dipper and Mabel chilling out on the floor. She walked behind the counter and shot a wink to Melody as she left. “You guys wanna go hang out with us Friday night?” She asked, “The other night at the Northwests’ place absolutely rocked! We’re going to go hang out at this old abandoned movie theater at the edge of town. You guys up for it?” She asked, 

“Yeah totally! Dipper said ecstatically as he and Mabel jumped to their feet. 

“Family meeting! All Mystery Shack employees please come down here it's very important!” Ford called from the basement, the twins looked at Wendy blankly while she just gave them the same expression back. Both Jasmine and Rocky headed down to the basement with Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy following. When they reached the basement the usual dimly lit space was completely lit up with lights hanging from the ceiling. Ford was looking over some documents in his hands, he looked rather frazzled. 

“Ugh! What is it this time, Ford! I was using the can!” Stan complained as he entered the lab with everyone else. 

“Ford? Cariño? Are you okay?” Jasmine asked concerned for her love interest, 

Ford turned to the six of them looking like he had just seen a ghost. “Everyone...I’m afraid we have a problem…” He replied, 

Suddenly Soos ran in sweaty and out of breath. 

“Sorry I'm late, dudes! Those tourists wouldn't let me leave!” He wheezed, Wendy walked over to the chubby young man and just patted his back to help him regain his breath. 

“As I was saying…” Ford continued, “I’m sure you all recall Weirdmageddon and how Bill took over this town…” 

The room fell silent, l of course they all remembered that time. Dipper and Mabel just looked at each other with upset looks while Soos and Wendy were slightly petrified. Even Rocky and Jasmine were silent for even though they were not present when Weirdmageddon occurred, both Stan and Ford told them all about it shortly after they met. They thought it was horrible that something like that had happened to them. 

“Yeah…” Dipper replied, “Bill took over our town and filled it with endless weirdness! He wanted to take it worldwide but he was stopped…” 

“Yeah, Grunkle Stan sacrificed his memories to save us!” Mabel added on, 

“Yes, to stop Bill…” Ford pointed out, everyone’s somber looks turned to looks of confusion. 

“Just what exactly are you getting at, bro?” Stan asked, 

Ford then walked over to a chalkboard. There were pictures that looked like they were taken a while back and there were pieces of information scribbled in the free spaces. The photos themselves had images of Bill, another had a picture of the pink monster, Pyronica. The other images showed Keyhole, Teeth, Xanthar, and Kryptos along with a few other weird creatures whose names were unknown. 

Ford put his hand to the board not turning to face the group. “Dipper, do you remember what you saw in that cavern last night?” He asked, 

Dipper nodded and replied, “Yeah, there was cave writing everywhere…” His face became paler as he mentioned the next part. “And then there was a painting of Bill and those other monsters…Then there was a prophecy…” 

The middle aged scientist finally turned to fully face him. “What did the prophecy say, Dipper?” He asked him, Dipper was now shaking in fright, he was hesitant reciting the prophecy but finally worked up the nerve to say it. 

“It said: _“The world may be at peace, after the chosen ones defeat the one-eyed beast. But there is another danger lurking round the bend, you must beware the monster’s friends. They are ruthless and evil and must be defeated as well, or they will once again bring forth a living Hell. They will finish what ‘he’ started, they must not succeed! For if they do they will resurrect the one-eyed beast…”_.” 

When he finished everyone was speechless. Mabel patted him on the shoulder for comfort. “What does all that mean?” She asked, 

Ford continued on. “When Stanley defeated Bill, his weirdness reversed which saved the town and sent his friends back to the Nightmare Realm where they belong...But according to the prophecy that Dipper found, there is still a chance that his friends can come back and finish what Bill started…” 

“So, like, you’re saying that if we don’t do something, Gravity Falls could be doomed again!?” Soos said starting to freak out, 

“I’m afraid so…” Ford replied nodding, 

“Wait wait wait! Hold up!” Stan interrupted, “How do we know this is all real!? There’s no way I’m gonna believe some made up prophecy that was etched onto a wall thousands of years ago by some native american shaman people! Even if this is all real, is there even a way to stop them!?” He asked, 

“That I do not know yet but I’m working on it.” Ford replied to his brother, 

“Oh yeah sure, that helps our situation a lot! That makes everything so much better!” Stan remarked sarcastically, 

“Stanley I’m doing all I can to think of a solution but for now the answer to the problem is inconclusive...There are some things we could try, but in the meantime I need you all to be wary, especially you two.” He looked down to Dipper and Mabel. “We don’t know when they’ll show up and they could disguise themselves as anyone…I don’t want you two wandering far or talking to strange people.” Ford finished, 

The two twins looked at each other and replied, “We will…” 

“So, what are the ways we can try to stop them?” asked Wendy, 

“The first one I plan to try out we will start in a few days...In the meantime, I’ve got to research more on Bill’s accomplices.” Ford simply replied, “This meeting is adjourned…” 

After that was established, the group of seven exited the basement and split up. Jasmine went out to shop for some things, Soos went to go start another tour, Stan and Rocky went to the T.V room to watch television and clear their minds, while Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy stayed in the gift shop while Soos went back outside to greet the next group of tourists. Without saying another word to anyone, the two twins went straight to their room. 

But Dipper stopped. He looked back at the snack machine...Maybe this would be a good time to tell Great Uncle Ford about his nightmare. He looked back at Mabel who was now heading up the stairs not noticing that her brother wasn’t following. Dipper then turned and headed back towards the snack machine and back down to the basement. 

Back in the basement, Ford was still looking over the images of Bill’s allies that he had. It didn’t add up! He had seen the ancient writings, he had pieced together the many prophecies that had been left behind from the past. In the prophecies before, it was said that Bill would either rule the universe or be defeated, they never mentioned anything about his friends. Another thing that troubled him was that he never saw those cave writings in that cavern before Dipper went down there. This was all too jarring, just when he and everyone else thought that all their troubles were over, they found out that the problems were only just beginning. 

But he was cut off from his thoughts by the sound of the elevator coming back down to the basement. The door to the elevator opened and Dipper came out. Ford turned to see his great nephew standing there looking kind of nervous. 

“Uh, Great Uncle Ford? I need to talk to you…” Dipper said twiddling his thumbs nervously, 

“Of course, Dipper. What's the problem?” Ford asked, he got down on one knee so he was eye-to-eye with his nephew. 

“I actually wanted to talk to you about Bill’s henchmaniacs...I..I think I had a premonition about them…” 

Ford was now intrigued yet troubled by Dipper’s answer. “A premonition? What was it exactly?” He asked seriously, 

“It was a dream I had on the bus on the way here...I was here, in Gravity Falls, with you, with Stan, Soos, Wendy, everybody...But then..the ground suddenly began to shake and I heard a voice say that I should sleep well because I wouldn't be for much longer that followed with an image of Bill in stone... Then when I was in the cave last night, before you and Stan found me, I heard the exact same voice whisper to me: ‘You shouldn't have come here!’.” 

Ford’s eyes were now widened in surprise. “And you had this vision when you were on your way here?” He asked, 

Dipper nodded. “Yes.” He replied, in response to this, Ford looked down at the floor looking pretty lost in thought. 

“.....It all makes sense…” He said, 

Dipper was now completely lost, “What makes sense?” He asked, 

Ford just looked back up at his nephew. “Everything, it all makes sense! Your dream, the prophecy! The stone form of Bill! They all add up!” Dipper’s then switched to fear, “Dipper, I know this might sound crazy but until we learn more, I need you to keep your dream between us...Understand?” Ford asked, Dipper hesitated. 

“Not even Mabel? I’m not sure that that’s a good idea...Remember what happened when we didn’t tell Mabel about the rift?” 

Ford rubbed his chin in thought. “You’re right. You can tell her but not right now, tell her when it is most crucial…” Dipper just stared at his uncle blankly. “Alright, you shouldn’t be worrying too much about this...Just go upstairs and be with your sister…” Ford finished, Dipper didn’t say anything. Instead, he just turned and walked back to the elevator and went back up to the surface. 

“I can’t believe that Bill’s henchmaniacs actually have a chance of returning. I thought that when Bill was defeated it was all over...” Mabel said a little scared, she was now sitting on her bed huddled up in a ball-like position clutching to her Princess Loveacorn doll tightly. After hugging the doll tightly the stuffed unicorn lit up. 

“Princess Loveacorn says: Buy my forty two accessories!” The doll said, 

“It doesn’t make any sense…” Dipper said, “After we stopped Bill they were sent back to the nightmare realm it’s almost impossible for them to return!” 

Mabel placed her unicorn doll down beside her and jumped off the bed to go over to Dipper’s. She climbed up and sat beside him as he just buried his face in his hands. 

“I honestly thought this summer was going to be fun, but now, it just feels like another nightmare…” Then the memories of his nightmare instantly flooded back into his mind. Now that he thought back on it, he realized that the dream had a lot in common with the prophecy that he had found. He looked down at the floor as he thought about all this. Meanwhile Mabel was silently looking at her twin brother with the same concern she felt for him when they were in town the day before. 

“Dipper is there something wrong?” She asked, “You’ve been acting really weird since we got here...You know you can tell me anything.” Dipper looked at her nervously, he was still uncertain that Mabel could handle the truth about his dream, but after thinking it over he remembered that Mabel had managed to handle more awful situations, plus he trusted her, he knew she would probably understand. 

Suddenly a vibrating sound and what sounded like a chorus of kittens meowing a generic tune went off. Mabel looked down to notice her cellphone ringing in her pocket. She instantly pulled it out and flipped it open and spoke into the receiver. 

“Hello?” Mabel said, “Oh! Hey Pacifica!” 

Dipper looked up slightly surprised at the mentions of Pacifica’s name. _‘How did she get Pacifica’s phone number?’_ Dipper thought curiously, meanwhile Mabel continued to talk into the phone. 

“Uh-huh! Mhm! Yeah...Ooh that sounds great we’ll be right there! Okay, bye!” Was all she said before she hung up. Her face was once again plagued with her consistent smile. She hopped off the bed and grabbed Dipper’s arm running out of the attic bedroom literally dragging him along with her. 

“Whoa! Mabel! What the heck is going on!?” Dipper yelled as they ran down the stairs, 

“Pacifica just called! She wants us to come over and check out her new place!” Mabel said excitedly, “Wait wait wait, hold up!” Dipper said hastily, he pulled his arm out of his sister’s iron grip rubbing it and hissing under his breath. 

“Two questions, Mabel! One: How did you get Pacifica’s phone number? And Two: Why would she want us over? We toilet papered her house the other day?” He asked, 

His sister just smiled brightly. “Oh Dipper she doesn't mind that we did that! Remember? She distracted her dad while we ran! And as for the phone number, we exchanged them at the station. We figured if we're going to be friends now, then we should have each other's phone numbers.” 

“I don't know. I mean, I know she's less mean now and all, but remember all the horrible things she's done to us?” Dipper asked unsure of whether or not to trust Pacifica, 

“That was before! Come on, she waiting for us!” Mabel replied, as the twins excited the shack. 

Dipper deadpanned, “You're too forgiving…” 

(*) Salud (Bless you)  
(*) Dios (God)


	7. Chapter 6: We're Not Mummying Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's the next chapter! This chapter is covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids! XD But yeah, in this chapter we’re going to see Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica along with Wendy and their friends go to the abandoned theater...What will occur there? Find out now!!! ;) This is not really my best writing but please be nice with me on this one :) Oh, I’d also like to give a personal shoutout to my mom who helped me with the idea for this chapter!!! You totally rock mom! <3**

**Friday Night:**

Thompson’s small van quietly pulled up to the completely dilapidated building. The night was calm yet again with the nice warm breeze, and the sun had just set over the horizon. 

The front doors to the van opened as Wendy and her friends climbed out of the van. Wendy went to the doors at the very back and knocked. 

“Guys, we’re here.” She said, in response, the back doors opened and out came Dipper and Mabel. 

“Hey Mabel, did you tell Stan and Ford we were coming?” Dipper asked his sister, 

“Oh yeah, they were cool with it…” Mabel replied,

**Flashback:**

_“Okay, backpack!” Mabel said,_

_“Check!” Dipper replied,_

_“Flashlight!” Mabel said,_

_“Check!” Dipper answered again,_

_“Grappling hook!” Mabel said triumphantly, she then pulled out the large grappling hook. “Check!”_

_Dipper pinched his nose. “Mabel we’re going to an abandoned theater what are going to need a grappling hook for?” He asked,_

_“You never know when it will come in handy, Dipper! This thing saved our lives before…”_

_“Hmm...Good point.” Dipper replied, the young explorer walked over to the door and headed out._

_“Grunkle Stan! Great Uncle Ford! We’re going out!” Mabel yelled,_

_Stan and Ford were at the table in the T.V room talking when Mabel called to them getting their attention. “Wait wait wait, where are you two going?” Stan asked narrowing his eyes,_

_“It’s fine, we’re going to a theater.” Mabel replied,_

_“Oh, okay, be back by 9:00 though.” Stan said,_

_“Don’t wander off or go with strangers.” Ford added on,_

_“Okay!” Mabel said, she then turned to open the door to run after her brother._

“Mabel did they know that we were going to this theater and not the one downtown?” Dipper asked, 

Mabel paused. “Oh Yeah...I didn’t really think about that...But I was half right! Right?” She said, 

Just then Pacifica climbed out of the car her face displaying complete and utter disgust.

When the two twins told the young redhead and her friends that Pacifica wanted to come along with them too, they were a little unsure about letting her join in, they figured that maybe stuff like this was a little too hardcore for her. Finally after a lot of convincing from Mabel and Dipper, the gang decided to let her tag along. However, they were still a little skeptical of someone as “high brow” as Pacifica Northwest wanting to accompany them to a place like this. 

Pacifica was trying to brush food crumbs off of her skirt. “UGH! That van is so gross!” She complained, 

“Oh come on, Pacifica! It’s not that bad!” Mabel said giving her a playful shove, Mabel then pulled out something and waved it in front of Pacifica’s face. “Look! I found a delicious chocolate bar on the floor under my seat!” The candy bar looked like it had been under that car seat for years! It was so deformed from being melted by the summer heat and refrozen from the cold winters and little hairs and pieces of other old candy that was beneath the seats were stuck in it. 

The very sight of the grotesque candy bar made Pacifica want to gag, and when she saw the naive brunette happily take a bite out of it, she put her hands to her mouth trying her best to not vomit. Dipper winced at her gags and reached his hand out to gently pat her back. 

“You okay?” He asked, 

Pacifica just looked up at him and smiled, “Yeah, thank you…” She said, 

“You know it's not too late to back out of this, if it makes you uncomfortable.” Dipper told her, 

Pacifica just shook her head. “Nah I can handle it.” She assured him, “If I was able to handle a Category 10 ghost in my old house then I can most certainly handle this. 

Dipper just shrugged, “Okay, whatever you say.” He simply replied, 

Wendy walked towards the old building. It was abandoned no doubt. Some windows had broken glass while others were boarded up due to having no glass at all. The red brick was faded and had a gross greenish brown grime covering most of it. Wendy then shifted her gaze to the two double doors at the front of the theater. They were boarded up as well as the windows. 

“The doors are blocked.” She deadpanned, 

“Aww man! This sucks!” Lee complained, 

“Relax guys, we’ll think of something.” Nate said trying to calm his friend down, the teenage blonde turned to face him. 

“What do you have in mind, genius?” He asked, 

“Status update: My friends are acting like total imbeciles.” Tambry deadpanned as she typed on her phone. 

“Yo dorks!” Pacifica screamed from the top of her lungs, this got everyone’s attention. “Seriously stop yelling! You're embarrassing yourselves! Yelling about this isn’t going to help!” She scolded, “There’s gotta be another way in!” 

“Well what would you know about breaking into places!? Northwest…” Robbie said getting all up in her face, Pacifica just narrowed her eyes at the punk-like teenager. 

Pacifica began to circle around the building while the others followed. She carefully observed the building looking for an open door, a glassless window on the ground level, anything. 

“Ugh, come on! There has to be something here!” She said frustrated as she continued to look around the structure. Suddenly a brick on the ground caught her eye, it looked similar to the bricks that made up the building so she only assumed it was a loose brick that fell out. Pacifica picked it up and turned it over in her hands. She then saw a nearby window with a glass pane still in tact. She walked over to the window and in one swift move sent the brick flying through the glass breaking it. She looked through the now glassless window to see the inside of the theater. It was dark. 

“There, we got a way in!” She said brushing her hands off, all of the others were in shock that someone that's lived the high life and never really having to do anything had managed to figure that out. 

“Alright Pacifica! Whoo!” Mabel cheered for her, 

Pacifica just smiled and started filing her nails and replied, “Hey, what did I tell you guys? I can handle this.” 

All of the older teens were in shock, but Robbie just shook his head and replied sassily, “Big deal! We could've thought of that!” 

Nothing else was said after that and everyone began to climb through the window and into the dark movie theater. It was almost pitch black inside and there was dust and cobwebs everywhere. 

“Whoa, this is just like the Dusk 2 Dawn that we went to last year!” Dipper said marveling the creepy theater. The memories of those horrifying events that occurred at the Dusk 2 Dawn came flooding back into his mind like a tidal wave. 

“Yeah that was nuts, it was cool how Dipper defeated the ghost!” Nate said, 

“Yeah! Remember? He hit the ghosts with a bat and sent them running!? That was awesome!” Lee added on, 

Dipper just wore a nervous smile at those compliments for he knew that wasn't true, and he was still embarrassed at what he really did to have the ghosts let them go, that he did the lamby dance in front of Wendy. At least she kept the secret. 

Robbie then started feeling around the wall. “Where's the light switch?” He asked himself aloud, suddenly his hand felt the panel of switches and flicked the first one and the lights instantly came on and flickered a bit before stopping. Now they could see the theater a lot more clearly in the light. The theater itself looked even more in shambles on the inside than it did on the outside. The floors were filthy, the wallpaper was peeling off the walls, and the movie posters in the display cases were from movies released a really long time ago. The gang themselves were in the area where people would get tickets, they were so amazed at how destroyed the place was. 

“This is so cool!” Mabel said excitedly, 

“Yeah, I wonder why it closed down.” Dipper said curiously, 

Little did they know they were being watched by someone or something from a door across the room. 

“So, like, what do we do?” Pacifica asked shrugging her shoulders, 

“We do whatever! That’s what hanging out is!” Dipper replied, he then remembered when Wendy told him that when they went to the Dusk 2 Dawn. 

“Hey Guys! Check it out! Concession stand!” Lee yelled excitedly from a short distance, everyone followed Lee’s voice and headed for the concession area. The concession stand was a mess. Stale popcorn was spilled out of it’s broken container, the cash register was open and completely empty, and the display case at the front counter contained old candies in boxes that looked as if they were designed in the 80’s. 

Lee was already there with Thompson, the rather chubby teen was chugging something from a bucket. 

“Yeah! Go Thompson!” Lee cheered, he then turned to the others that had just walked up. “Guys check it out! Thompson is attempting to chug down all of the soda in that machine in one go using that bucket!” 

Thompson lowered the bucket for a moment, his face looking rather sick, “I’ll...I’ll do anything for you guys!” He said sickly, everyone else cheered and Tambry managed to snap a picture of the event and began clicking away to post it online. 

The only one who wasn’t cheering among the group was Pacifica. She winced as Thompson went back to chugging the large bucket of soda down. 

“THOMPSON! THOMPSON! THOMPSON!” They cheered, they continued to chant his name over and over until the teenager chugged down the last bucketful of the soda that was in the machine and slammed the bucket hard on the ground. The bucket landed on the floor with a loud bang and proceeded to roll along the floor while everyone was cheering louder than ever. Pacifica was still wincing at that and squeezed her eyes shut in disgust when she heard Thompson let out a loud and painful sounding belch. Everyone else proceeded to cheer. 

The young Northwest just put her right hand on her hip and rolled her eyes at the fact that they were cheering at someone burping. ‘Disgusting!’ She thought appalled,

Next they headed to one of the theaters and chilled out in the seats. 

Finally they reached the small arcade area where Lee and Nate were playing air hockey, Robbie and Tambry were leaning against the back wall taking romantic selfies together, Wendy was playing an old deer hunting game, Dipper was playing a claw machine, and Mabel was playing a game that involved using a button and a joystick to toss cat nip into the mouth of the moving cat on the screen. 

Meanwhile Pacifica just leaned up against one of the walls still bored. She was never raised to be much of a video game person, her parents always thought video games were an absurd inferior distraction from the world and from  
the more important things in life, which were in their case: Money, Winning, and Looking Good. 

Dipper moved the joystick and pressed the button, and the claw dipped down and picked up a stuffed dog and brought it over to the drop. “Aww man!” Dipper said disappointed, he reached into the prize hatch and pulled out the dog, it was a stuffed cocker spaniel with brown and white fur and black plastic eyes. 

He looked at the toy dog in annoyance, “What am I going to do with this?” He said, He then looked over and noticed Pacifica boredly leaning against the wall and he instantly felt troubled. Was she not having fun? She hadn’t really said much since they first entered the theater, and at the moment she was looking a little bored and pretty uncomfortable. He knew she was probably feeling a little left out and way out of her comfort zone. Since she was raised in such a wealthy and sophisticated household it was understandable that all this was unnatural to her. 

Was it a bad idea to bring her after all? 

The young adventurer put the toy cocker spaniel in his backpack to deal with it later then managed to get his sister’s attention. Mabel finished playing her cat game and looked over at her brother. She looked in the direction in which Dipper was gesturing too and Mabel’s face grew concerned upon seeing the lonely Northwest. Without really knowing why, the twins walked over and leaned up against the wall next to her nonchalantly looking at the floor trying to avoid eye-contact. “Hey Paz…” Mabel said finally breaking the silence, Pacifica looked up. 

“What are you guys doing over here?” Pacifica asked sounding more demanding than asking, 

“Nothing, really…” Dipper simply replied shrugging his shoulders, then he continued, “What are you doing over here?” 

Pacifica then looked down at the floor. “Nothing.” She simply replied, 

“Are you having a good time?” Mabel asked her, 

The blonde girl just shrugged her shoulders. “Eh, it’s more fun than being at home.” She replied, 

Dipper just nodded in response. “Listen Pacifica, if you’re not having fun you can always tell us, we’d understand.” He told her, 

“Yeah, we won't get offended if you don't like hanging out with us.” Mabel nodded, 

“It's not you guys...I just..I don’t feel like I really fit in here...I mean, everybody else thinks I’m this rich snooty stick in the mud when in reality I don’t want to be a stick in the mud, I want to be fun! But I’m not sure if this kind of stuff is for me...I don’t think your friends even like me very much.” 

“That’s not true, Pacifica...We all like you!” Mabel said in her bubbly voice, “Trust us, we’ve been where you’re at. It took us forever to get in with these guys too. At first they thought we were two scared little nine year olds, but after a while, they came around to us. It’ll just take some time.” 

Pacifica just smiled weakly back at them but then looked away again. Her eyes just slowly gazed around the space of the small arcade. 

But then something caught her eye. She noticed a metal door not so far away from them. It was open slightly and the lock on the door was broken. 

This sparked her curiosity. She tapped Dipper on the shoulder which brought him out of the current conversation he was having with Mabel. “What is it, Pacifica?” Dipper asked confused, 

Pacifica pointed to the door. “Look, there.” She replied, Dipper looked in the direction of which she was pointing and noticed the large spooky metal door too. “Is that supposed to be open?” She asked, 

“Whoa…” Dipper said mesmerized, he stood and walked across the room to the door with Mabel and Pacifica following. When they finally reached it Dipper slowly pulled it open wider letting the door slowly sway off to the side. 

The three thirteen year olds silently gazed down into the darkness hearing strange noises coming from down below. Everyone else came up behind them and stared down into the darkness with them until Nate broke the silence. 

“What do you think is down there?” He asked, 

“I bet there are dead bodies down there!” Lee answered, 

“No way! I think there are more ghosts like the ones in the convenient store!” Nate retaliated. 

Dipper reached into his backpack and pulled out his flashlight, he flicked it on which caused everyone to momentarily squeeze their eyes shut at the very sight of the bright light emitting from it. The young explorer then shone it down the stairway and the group went back to staring into the darkness. 

“There’s only one way to find out…” Dipper replied, 

The nine teenagers slowly crept down the stairs and into the basement of the movie theater, the way down was dark and there were even more cobwebs down there than there were upstairs. The steps creaked with each step that they took, it also started getting darker and darker as they went down. When they reached the bottom they couldn’t see much because it was so poorly lit. 

Dipper’s flashlight only cut through the darkness by a bit and they could barely see three feet in front of them. They looked around seeing boxes and standees for old movies scattered around the basement. 

“Whoa! This is cool!” Nate said in awe, 

“Sick!” Robbie said impressed as well. 

“Uh..Maybe we should head back up...” Pacifica said rubbing her arm nervously, 

“Oh! Is the little rich girl afraid of the dark!? Do you want to go back upstairs?” Robbie said mocking her, 

Pacifica whirled around to face him. “Shut up goth boy! I'm not scared! It’s just a little cold down here, that's all…” She snapped, “I am perfectly calm in the da-AHHH!!!” The blonde girl let out a loud scream and jumped as she felt something touch her shoulder. 

The next thing that everyone heard was laughter, Dipper shined his flashlight on Pacifica to see that Lee had his hand on Pacifica’s shoulder laughing along with Robbie and Nate. 

“Guys! Really!?” Dipper snapped at them, 

“What, that was hilarious!” Lee shrugged, 

Pacifica angrily pulled her shoulder away and huffed, “It was not! And I was not scared by that, I was startled, there's a difference!” 

Nate shrugged playfully, “Whatever you say.” 

“Alright guys let's just get along and check this place out!” Wendy said, the group of nine began to split up and wander around the dark basement. Wendy and Robbie went with Tambry who used the flashlight on her phone to light the way, Lee and Nate decided to pair up and go towards the back area, and since Dipper was the only one with a flashlight, Mabel and Pacifica decided to stay close to him with Thompson tagging along for he was extremely scared of being alone in the dark. 

“Ugh! Those freaky friends of yours are so rude! I am not afraid of the dark!” Pacifica said still mad at the practical joke they pulled, 

“I'm sorry.” Dipper apologized, 

“Why are you sorry?” Pacifica asked him confused, 

“They shouldn’t be treating you like that.” He replied, “Don’t worry Pacifica, you’ll get used to it, those guys tease me all the time...But I don’t let it get me down. Eventually they’ll warm up to you.” 

“Yeah Pacifica! Like I said before, we all like you!” Mabel said encouragingly, Pacifica just flashed the three other teens a weak smile. 

They looked around again. “Man there’s a lot of old stuff down here…” Thompson said, he was now admiring an old standee that was for a romance movie. The standee itself was a couple passionately looking into each other’s eyes. Suddenly he heard a noise, the chubby teen froze up and looked around slowly. 

“Is-Is someone there?” He called out, his voice shaky in fear, the others were nowhere to be found and there was nothing but silence. Thompson looked around once again then turned to find he was face-to-face with a bandaged face. 

Thompson screamed and fell backwards onto his butt. “GAAAHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!” He yelled, suddenly Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica came running over alerted by his cries. 

“THOMPSON! What happened!?” Dipper asked shining a light on him, Thompson shakingly pointed to the bandaged creature. Pacifica looked up and she screamed as well. Dipper quickly pointed his flashlight at the being only to find it was a fake mummy. 

“Dude, it’s just a fake mummy.” Pacifica said, 

“It..It is?” Thompson said still slightly afraid, 

“Yeah!” Mabel said cheerfully, she ran over to the mummy and touched it. “See? It’s not real.” 

“Hey, check it out guys there’s more of them…” Dipper said, he shined his flashlight on a bunch of golden colored mummy cases and the mummies wore business clothes and held briefcases. Above them was a sign that read: “Mummy Business: Coming November 4th” 

“These must’ve been for a movie…” Dipper continued, 

The four suddenly heard panting and wheezing. A light was seen coming closer, Wendy, Tambry, Robbie, Lee, and Nate came running up, the light was coming from Tambry’s phone flashlight. 

“Guys what happened!? We heard screaming!?” Wendy said obviously worried, 

“Thompson got scared by a fake Mummy.” Mabel explained, 

“I also heard a certain girl scream.” Nate said teasingly looking at Pacifica, 

“Yeah! Looks like Little Miss Northwest is scared after all!” Lee said laughing, then all the boys except for Thompson began to laugh at Pacifica which caused her to blush embarrassedly. 

“We actually found a whole bunch of them.” Dipper pointed out, he flashed his light on the fake mummies again. Everyone just marveled at the fake mummies. 

Robbie scoffed, “Mummies!? Please! I’ve seen dead people in my yard that look scarier than them!” Lee then went into one of the empty gold coffins and crossed his arms over his chest like a mummy. 

“Haha! Hey guys check it out I’m a mummy!” He joked, everyone laughed at that even Pacifica. 

“Hey, you know guys. My boyish instincts are kicking in and telling me we should totally wreck these!” Robbie said rebelliously, 

“Oh my god we should!” Wendy said agreeing, 

“Yeah!” Everyone else agreed, 

Suddenly the nine teenagers were completely wrecking up the props. Thompson and Lee turned one of the mummies upside down in it’s coffin, Tambry, Wendy and Nate tossed one of the empty coffins on its side, and Robbie along with Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica spray painted the title of movie with graffiti. The three latter were spraying silly stuff on while the former was spraying stuff that was more obscene. 

“Alright guys we’d better be heading out. Stan and Ford want us back by 9:00.” Dipper said, 

“Aww what!? That sucks!” Robbie whined, 

“Come on guy don’t be Captain buzzkill!” Nate pleaded, 

“Guys they probably should go. I know Stan and let me tell you, you DO NOT want to make him mad she looked back to Dipper. “It’s alright man, we’ll take you home.” Wendy smiled shooting him a wink. 

The nine friends then turned to head back towards the entrance to the basement not even noticing a bandaged hand emerge from the upside down coffin. 

“Tonight was fun you guys.” Robbie spoke up, 

“Yeah, it was pretty fun.” Dipper replied, 

“Pretty fun!? It was VERY fun! We could never do stuff like this back in California!” Mabel exclaimed, 

“Well it’s great to have you guys back. The place hasn’t been the same without you…” Wendy said giving Dipper a soft shoulder punch, 

Dipper just laughed flattered of the complement and rubbed his arm. Then the redhead noticed Pacifica was now walking beside them. 

“Hey, Pacifica…” She said, Pacifica looked up at her. “I guess I can say we misjudged you...You do belong here with us...Hang out with us whenever you want.” 

“Thanks...Wendy is it?” Pacifica asked, Wendy nodded. 

“It’s too bad that this place wasn’t like haunted or something.” Robbie added on, 

“Yeah that would’ve been fun.” Wendy agreed, 

“It-It would’ve?” Thompson said obviously terrified at the thought of ghosts. 

“Come on, Thompson don’t be such as wuss!” Robbie teased. 

Suddenly Pacifica felt someone’s hand touch her shoulder again. She just smiled and rolled her eyes. “Okay, very funny guys.” She said, 

Everyone was walking ahead of her stopped walking and looked back. “What’s funny?” Robbie asked confused, 

“I know this hand on my shoulder is just another trick of yours to scare me. Well guess what? I’m not falling for it again.” Pacifica said tauntingly, everyone’s faces went white and their eyes widened. 

“Uhh..Pacifica…?” Dipper said with a shaking voice, 

“I know you guys must think I’m some scaredy cat but you’ve got me all wrong!” Pacifica was still smirking as a dark figure came up behind her, 

“Pacifica we’re being serious! This is not a joke! Look behind you!” Nate yelled, 

“No way, this is seriously a pathetic prank, even for you dorks.” Pacifica replied sassily, the figure was now right behind her, about to snatch up Pacifica. 

“PACIFICA WATCH OUT!!!” Mabel shrieked, Pacifica turned to see the bandaged figure leaning over her. 

“What the-!?” was all Pacifica could say before the creature swooped her up and held her in a tight grip. The young Northwest squirmed and struggled to break free but to no avail. 

“LET!...LET ME GO!!!” She screeched,

“Hey! You put her down right now!” Dipper yelled, he ran towards the creature fist held high ready to punch it but something grabbed Dipper by the ankle and pulled him down. Whatever grabbed his ankle pulled him across the ground as he screamed. 

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! MABEL!!! HELP ME!!!” 

“DIPPER!!!” Mabel screeched, she ran to her brother and grabbed his hand, she struggled with all of her might to pull her brother out of the creature’s grasp but then Mabel felt something quickly wrap around her ankle and pulled her down as well, now she and Dipper were both being dragged across the cold hard floor until whatever it was that had them grabbed a hold of them and picked them up off the ground. 

Now they could see that they were now all tied up. The others were wrapped up and on the floor. The two were then carried over to the others and were slammed down onto the floor which hurt their bottoms. 

“Who are you!?” Dipper yelled, 

“Yeah! What do you want from us!?” Wendy continued, while struggling to break free Pacifica realized something funny about what they were tied up in. 

“Are these...bandages?” She said confused, 

Just then a bunch of bandaged up creatures emerged around them from the shadows. One in particular looked extremely similar to the fake mummy that they saw earlier.

“YOU!? B-But! You’re not real you’re fake!” Dipper said in disbelief, “Unless…”

“Yes you fools!” The mummy yelled, “We are real!” “You see, when they were releasing the movie ‘Mummy Business’, they wanted to use fake mummies to advertise the movie, but the theater’s owner wanted to use real ones to be more convincing, so they stole us from Egypt and used us in the advertisement for the movie. They dressed us up in those ridiculous outfits, put us out for people to see, the people laughed at us! We were angered that we were disturbed from our eternal slumber and humiliated by the public, so we terrorized the whole theater so it could shut down and we would finally be at peace...But then you had to come in and wreck our coffins as if they were worthless garbage!” 

“I knew the mummy advertisement looked all too real!” Dipper said in sudden realization. 

“You have disturbed us, and now, you shall pay...WITH YOUR LIVES!!!” The mummies then all came at them towards them ready to hurt them. 

Mabel was scrambling trying to think of a way out. Then a lightbulb went off in her head. She reached for her grappling hook out of her sleeve and used one of the sharp edges to cut herself loose. She stood up triumphantly. 

“GRAPPLING HOOK!” She yelled, 

“WHAT!?” The mummy leader yelled, she ran to her brother and cut him loose with the grappling hook. She helped him up and they both took off. 

The leader mummy turned to a few other mummies, “You four, stay here and take care of these miscreants! We’ll handle them.” The mummies then took off as well and began to chase them, they pursued them through the basement towards the back area, both twins were struggling their hardest to run as fat as their legs could carry them. 

“Dipper! We gotta get back to the others!” Mabel yelled to her brother, 

“You’re right.” Dipper replied, “But how are we gonna-.” 

Suddenly the twins felt something trip them causing them to fall painfully onto their hands and knees. They could now see the mummies coming closer in the dark, they were now closing in on them. The leader mummy reached out to them with an evil laugh. 

“This is the end for you two little brats…” He said, but then suddenly a foot came out of nowhere and knocked the leader mummy down. Dipper, Mabel, and the other mummies looked in the direction of which the kick came from. The person lowered their leg to reveal Pacifica standing there fearless with her fists up ready to attack. The other mummies began to head towards her but she began to take each of them down. Dipper and Mabel watched as Pacifica defended herself against each of the mummies by karate chopping each one that came at her and kicking others in the face. When they were all knocked out, Pacifica ran over to Dipper and Mabel and helped them up! “Come on we gotta grab the others and get out of here!” 

“Pacifica!?” Dipper said in surprise, 

“Pacifica! You saved us! But how!?” Mabel asked, 

“No time to explain! Let’s go!” The three teens then took off and they ran back towards where the others were. The mummy leader groaned rubbing his bandaged head and pointed in their direction. 

“GET THEM!” He ordered, the other mummies chased after them again, eventually the three thirteen year olds reached the others and they ran around cutting them loose and soon everyone was free. The mummies appeared once again and charged at the gang but they were too quick for them. 

The fight was brutal, Lee and Nate gave roundhouse kicks to two of the mummies, Tambry snapped a picture of another mummy causing it to flash a bright light in the mummy’s face causing him to scream throwing his hands to his face to shield his burning eye holes. Robbie punched one in the face causing it to disintegrate. 

One mummy tried to get to Pacifica but before it could Thompson jumped off a crate and landed on the mummy pinning it down with his weight. 

Dipper was throwing punches and kicks at the mummies and Mabel hit them and shot at them with her grappling hook. 

“Come on we can beat them!” Dipper yelled, he then noticed a mummy coming up from behind him and he whirled around to deliver a left hook to the mummy’s face. The mummy just shook it off and returned the gesture to the young explorer making him fall to the floor with a black eye and bloody nose. 

“DIPPER!” Mabel screeched, she ran over to her brother and shook him trying to wake him up. 

Another mummy approached them and grabbed Mabel’s arm but in a quick move Mabel shot the grappling hook at the leader mummy hitting him square in the face. The mummy clutched his face in pain and fell backwards landing on the floor. 

One mummy was coming at Wendy which in response she jumped up and dug her axe into its head. “There’s too many of them!” She yelled, 

“We have to get out of here now! Dipper is hurt!” Mabel screamed, but the mummies just wouldn’t give up and kept on coming at them and everyone continued to fight. Soon enough, all of the mummies that they fought were now on the ground and none were left standing. 

“Is it over?” Wendy asked, that question was answered when she suddenly felt one more grip her arm ready to attack her eliciting a scream from the teenaged redhead. But then Pacifica jumped up on the mummy’s head repeatedly punching it in the face. 

“Hey! You leave her alone!” She yelled, the mummy just swatted at Pacifica and swung his head back and forth trying to throw her off but Pacifica held on for dear life. All the others watched in shock as the Northwest attacked the mummy to get it away from Wendy. 

Eventually after one final toss the mummy sent Pacifica flying, the young blonde was sent across the room and landed painfully on her side. 

“THAT’S IT!” Robbie yelled, then he along with Wendy, Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Thompson all jumped on the mummy trying to fight it and pin it down. 

Meanwhile Mabel and Dipper, who had regained consciousness, ran over to where Pacifica still laid. 

“Pacifica! Pacifica! Can you hear me!?” Dipper yelled shaking her, Pacifica opened her eyes to see the young adventurer leaning over her. 

“...Dipper?” She said groggily, she let out a groan as he and Mabel helped her to sit up. She rubbed her head where she hit it. “What just happened?” She asked, 

“You got tossed by the mummy but everyone else is taking care of him now.” Mabel said looking over her shoulder at her friends who were still beating up the mummy. 

“Pacifica that was amazing! How do you know how to fight like that!?” Dipper asked her, 

Pacifica shrugged, “I didn’t learn just mini-golf, I was also trained to do martial arts.” She explained with a smile, 

Shortly after the others took care of that last mummy, they all headed back upstairs and locked the door to make sure they wouldn’t get out again. Then without hesitation they climbed back through the broken window and headed for Thompson’s van, the sun was long gone and now the moon and stars shined bright in the sky. 

“Wow, Pacifica! That was so cool how you fought that mummy like that!” Thompson complemented, 

“Yeah!” Robbie added on, 

“Totally!” Nate continued, 

Pacifica just blushed and smiled at all the praise. “Thank you guys.” She said laughing, 

“Listen we’re really sorry we messed with you...We hope you will hang out with us again.” Lee said, 

Pacifica just smiled and said, “Oh trust me, this night was so fun and crazy, it would be stupid to not still hang out with you guys.” 

“You know what? Your new name is “Miss O’ Fist” because of her your sick martial art skills!” Robbie complemented, 

The nine friends scrambled back into the car and took off from the theater. During the ride back all of the older teenagers were chatting like mad about how crazy the night was and what they should for next week. 

Meanwhile Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica just sat quietly in the back seat of the van. Not much was said until Mabel began to talk with Pacifica about boy bands and makeup. 

Dipper mostly stared out the window for most of the drive. Since he was a guy he wasn’t really interested in the conversation his friend and his sister were having. Eventually they reached the Northwests’ house. 

Pacifica unbuckled her seatbelt and got up to get out of the car. “Oh, here’s my stop. Thanks for this...interesting evening, you guys...I’ll see you all later.” 

As she exited the car Dipper just stared after her as she headed into her house. The bright moon was beaming down on the whole town adding a soft glow to everything. Pacifica was even caught in the glow. 

_‘Wow...she actually looks...beautiful…’_ He thought, 

Dipper instantly shook his head registering what just happened. _‘Wait, did I just think that Pacifica is beautiful? No no, there’s no way I meant that! I mean, I’m tired and I got banged up pretty bad during that fight with the mummies...Maybe I just wasn’t thinking straight…’_

After at least ten to twenty more minutes of driving they finally reached the shack. Both Dipper and Mabel said goodnight to their friends and climbed out. Since they were still sore from the mummy fight they slowly limped into the shack to find Stan, Ford, Rocky, and Jasmine watching a Friday movie in the T.V room. 

Then they laughed at a joke they said in the movie and Ford noticed the kids standing at the door. 

“Oh hey kids.” He waved, 

“Hey Great Uncle Ford, Grunkle Stan.” Mabel said exhausted, 

Jasmine’s face instantly switched to concern. “*Dio! Are you kids alright? You’re all beaten up!” This got Stan to turn his head to face them as well. 

“Whoa what happened to you two? Were you attacked by undead beings or something? HAHAHA!” He ended that sentence with a laugh, 

“Oh we uh...we were walking home from the theater, and then the nine of us got mugged by bikers but we managed to send them running…” Dipper lied, 

“You got mugged!? We need to call the cops!” Rocky said, she scrambled up to get phone but was stopped when Stan put his hand on her arm. 

“Rocky it’s okay, they said they chased them off and they had their friends there with them, plus, they’re learning to defend themselves...That’s always a good thing...” 

Rocky just looked at the kids once again and just nodded somberly. 

“So, did you guys have fun tonight?” Ford asked them, 

Dipper and Mabel just looked at each other smiling and Dipper replied, “It was..interesting...but we had fun…” 

“We’re glad to hear that. Now off to bed with you two.” Jasmine said tenderly, then without another word, Dipper and Mabel quietly headed up stairs. 

(*)Dio! (God!)


	8. Chapter 7: Return of the Journals

**The Next Morning:**

“Buenos días amigos. How are you both feeling?” Rocky greeted the twins as they slouched into the kitchen, 

“Tired.” Dipper replied wearily rubbing one eye, he and Mabel were still winded out from their fight with the living mummies in the basement of the abandoned theater the night before. That was a pretty intense fight even when comparing it to all the times they faced off with Bill. Their bodies stills ached and the small cuts on their faces were now slightly stinging. 

The twins climbed into their seats at the table with low groans. Then Soos walked in wearing a blue T-shirt and white boxers. 

“Morning dudes!” He said cheerfully walking in, 

“Wait, Soos what are you doing here?” Dipper asked confused, 

“Me and my abuelita live here now, remember? Abuelita is out of town visiting a friend so it’s just me here for now.” He explained, 

“Buenos días, Soos.” Rocky said tenderly, “You’re awake just in time for breakfast.” 

“Oh good, I’m starving! I always have to get up early to run the shack during the week and this week with you dudes returning and settling back in here I haven’t been able to snag breakfast.” The rather chubby man then took a seat at the table. 

“Good morning, everyone!” Stan yelled happily as he and Ford walked in, 

“Good morning Grunkle Stan!” Mabel replied suddenly brightening up, it was amazing how she could look and feel so bad and yet still be so cheerful. 

“Good morning, Mr. Pines!” Soos said smiling as well, 

“Buenos días, boys.” Rocky said flirtatiously, 

“Good morning, Roquèl.” Ford replied taking a seat at the table, Stan just responded by going over to Rocky and kissing her passionately again causing Dipper and Ford to just look away in disgust and Mabel to get a big creepy smile on her face. 

Just then the front door slammed open getting everyone’s attention. 

“*Familia! I'm back!” They could hear Jasmine call from the front door. Jasmine entered the kitchen carrying two large grocery bags. She walked over to the counter and set the bags down. 

“Ugh! The supermarket was very crowded today! *Muy gente!” She sighed, 

But then there was a knock at the door that got everyone's attention again. “*Què? I'll get it guys.” Jasmine said exiting the room. 

“You guys still sore?” Ford asked looking over the kids’ injuries, both twins winced as Mabel rubbed her neck and Dipper rubbed his left arm. 

“Yeah, but we’re okay.” Dipper assured him, 

Stan grabbed his coffee mug and sat down at the table. “Now, will you tell us what really happened to you guys last night?” Rocky asked taking a sip of her coffee, Dipper and Mabel’s eyes widened. 

“What...What are you talking about?” Dipper said nervously laughing, 

“Kids, the three of us have been around the block a couple of times, plus we live in a town where weird crap happens all the time. We know you guys weren't mugged by bikers. So what really happened?” Stan asked now sounding more demanding than asking. 

The two twins looked at each other nervously and then back at their uncles. Finally Mabel sighed and confessed. 

“When we said we were going to the theater we weren't going to the one downtown. We went to the abandoned one and ended up getting attacked by mummies in the basement. We're sorry, I thought you knew.” 

“Mummies huh?” Rocky smirked, 

“Aww man! You guys fought mummies!? I wish I would've been there!” Soos said surprised,

“Yeah it was crazy, they attacked us and tried to kill us.” Dipper replied, 

“Yeah! And then Pacifica did martial arts and kicked their butts!” Mabel said energetically,

“Uh, guys?” Jasmine called from the hall, her voice sounded slightly weirded out. She re-entered the kitchen looking slightly pale. 

“Jasmine! Are you okay you look as if you've seen a ghost!” Rocky said, Jasmine had a bundle in her left arm that was wrapped up in old material that was now opened. 

“I found this at the front door...Does it mean something to you?” She asked, she then lifted some of the material off and pulled out a book. It was old and worn out with a red cover and spine and a gold six-fingered hand with a black number three inked on the front. 

Everyone’s eyes widened upon seeing the book, “...Is that the…” Soos said wide-eyed, 

“THE JOURNAL!!!” Dipper yelled, he scrambled up from his seat and ran to Jasmine and snatched the book out of her hand. He stared down at it in astonishment. 

“It's yours, Dipper?” Jasmine said raising an eyebrow, 

Ford stood up, “Actually, it's mine, I wrote them…” He walked over to his nephew and his girlfriend. 

“But I decided to pass it down to Dipper…” He said scruffing up Dipper’s hat and hair, Dipper just laughed and looked down at the journal. The golden six fingered hand on the front shined a little in the light coming in through the window. 

Jasmine then pulled out two more books just like it. “These two were brought here as well…” She said, 

Dipper gasped again. “It's the other two!” He exclaimed, Jasmine generously handed him the second one while Ford took back the first. 

“Jasmine this is incredible!” Ford said ecstatically, he then grabbed the Hispanic woman by the waist and kissed her passionately, she happily kissed him back. 

Stan reviled in disgust, “Please! Get a room you two!” The old couple broke off from the kiss and glared at Stan. 

“Hey you and my sister constantly make out! Can we have a moment!?” Jasmine snapped, 

“But wait, this doesn’t make any sense! These were destroyed! I saw Bill burn them!” Dipper said astonished, Ford just took the third one and looked at the two journals that he had closely. It looked as if nothing ever happened to them, that was really peculiar. 

“Hmm...That’s a good question, Dipper…” He said turning to his nephew, “This is strange even for Gravity Falls. I’m guessing that after we erased Bill from Stanley’s head, when the weirdness was reversed and restored the town, it restored the journals as well…” 

Stan stood up, “Hold up! Here’s another question, how did these things end up on our doorstep? Who sent us these? No one in town knows about these.” 

“Yeah, who did send us these?” Dipper asked, 

Everyone was baffled about who sent the journals back. Then a thought came to Mabel’s mind. 

“Wait, there is someone…” She said, Dipper just looked at his sister suddenly realizing who she was talking about. 

“You think it was…” He said, Mabel nodded, 

**The Gleeful Household:**

_‘Toc toc toc'_

“Now I wonder who that could be?” Bud Gleeful said getting up from the couch, he was watching T.V while his wife was dusting the living room nervously darting her eyes around the room as she cleaned. 

The car salesman walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Dipper and Mabel. 

“My my, is it just me or do I see the Pines Twins!?” Bud said cheerfully, 

“Hey Mr. Gleeful, uh, is Gideon here!” Dipper asked looking around the living room a little bit, 

Bud turned towards the hall and called out, “Pumpkin! Some of your little friends are here to see you!” 

A few moments later, Gideon’s bedroom door opened and out came the charming little Gleeful. His face instantly lit up at the sight of the twins. 

“Dipper! Mabel! How wonderful to see ‘yall!” Gideon said cheerfully, 

“Hey there Gideon...Listen, we need to talk to you…” Mabel said, 

Gideon then gestured his hand in his direction. “Follow me.” He said, they followed him down the hall to his room, Gideon opened the door letting them go in first and flicked on the lightswitch adding light to the room. 

“So, what was it y’all wanted to talk to me about?” Gideon asked, 

Dipper reached into his vest and pulled the journals out. “These are why we’re here.” Dipper replied, Gideon just stared at the three journals in complete surprise. 

“Wait! The journals! But you told me Bill destroyed them! How is this possible!?” He asked, 

“We know that's what we're trying to figure out.” Dipper replied putting the journals back in his vest, “Gideon, we know you returned them to us...You found them and left them at our doorstep.” 

“Such accusations!” Gideon said, “I didn't give them back to you!” 

“It had to be you! You're the only other person that knows how important these journals are.” Dipper replied, 

The chubby little boy just held his hands up in defense. “I swear, it wasn't me! It was someone else! I’m telling the truth!” 

“Dipper he's not lying.” Mabel said, Dipper looked at his sister and then back at the young Gleeful who was nodding. 

“Okay, sorry Gideon...But if you didn't send them back, then who did?” Dipper asked, 

The young Gleeful just shrugged and said, “I don't know...But I do wish you the best of luck in finding them.” 

“Thanks Gideon. We’ll see you later.” Mabel said, she then hugged the young Gleeful goodbye and then the twins left. 

“I don't get it, Gideon was the only other person we know who knew about the journals!” Dipper said as he and Mabel walked down the sidewalk, 

“I'm sure we'll figure it out.” Mabel replied, 

Across the street Pacifica was walking with her brunette and redhead friends. 

“Oh man! Best. Salon day. EVER!!!” The brunette said in a satisfied tone, she then showed her hand to the other two girls. “Look at these nails! They certainly outdid themselves this time!” 

The redhead then flipped her short red hair which now had curls in it. “And I just LOVE how they curled my hair!” 

But the redhead looked across the street and saw Dipper and Mabel walking in the opposite direction as them. 

“Hey Pacifica…” She said tapping her friend on the shoulder, Pacifica turned to the redhead. 

“What is it, Lisa?” Pacifica asked, 

Lisa pointed to the twins. “Aren't those the two dorks that saved the town last summer?” Pacifica looked in Dipper and Mabel’s direction and spotted them. 

“Oh yeah, they saved the town from that weird triangle demon thing or whatever.” Pacifica said rolling her eyes while she mentioned Bill. 

“Well we feel sorry for you.” Lisa said looking bored with the Mystery Twins, 

“Yeah, too bad you had to work together with those two dorks!” Tasha continued, 

“They’re really not that bad once you get used to them.” Pacifica said putting her hands on her hips, both of her friends just stared at her. 

“Wait! Pacifica, are you like, friends with them?” 

Pacifica froze up. Lisa and Tasha couldn’t know that she was friends with Dipper and Mabel! Her reputation would be ruined and they would be made fun of! And she didn’t want to see that. 

“No! No of course not!” She lied, 

“Oh really.” Tasha said crossing her arms with a smirk,

“Hey Dipper! Mabel! Over here!” The redhead called out to them, the twins turned their heads to see Pacifica and her friends across the street. 

“Pacifica! Hey!” Mabel hollered waving ridiculously, then they crossed the street so they could join the young Northwest and her friends. 

“No please don't come over here.” Pacifica groaned under her breath, her friends were grinning widely as they struggled to stifle their laughter. 

“Hey Pacifica what’s up?” Mabel asked grinning wide, 

“I’m doing fine.” Pacifica replied trying to keep her cool, at that moment the young Northwest wanted to scream. Mabel then looked past her at Lisa and Tasha. 

“Hi there! Are you Pacifica’s friends?” She asked, 

Tasha let out a giggle when she answered, “Yeah, are you guys her friends?” 

“No no, they aren’t!” Pacifica said waving her hands back and forth, 

Mabel put an arm around Pacifica’s shoulder. “Yeah we are Pacifica! We’re like, super besties!” Mabel exclaimed, in response to this Lisa and Tasha just giggled. 

Dipper then pulled out the journals from his vest again. “Actually Pacifica I’m glad we caught you...We found these on our doorstep...” Pacifica just looked down at the journals while her friends just giggled. 

“Wait, isn’t that your dumb nerd book?” Pacifica asked sassily, 

“Yeah, we don’t know who left them to us...We were wondering if you knew…”. Dipper explained, 

Pacifica just blushed embarrassedly while she heard her two friends continue to giggle behind her. 

She sighed in annoyance and pinched her nose. “Look guys, I really don’t know anything about where your dumb nerd book came from or who sent it back to you. But now’s not the time to be talking. We’ll talk later, okay?” Pacifica whispered, 

“Okay Pacifica!” Mabel said loudly, 

Dipper then shoved the journals back inside his vest. “Well, thanks anyway Pacifica. We’ll see you around.” Then the two twins walked away. As they did Lisa and Tasha walked up right behind Pacifica. Tasha just clicked her tongue. 

“Pacifica, I hate to say it, but you're friends are so weird!” She said, 

“What!? Come on, they’re not so bad.” Pacifica retaliated, 

“I don't know, Paz...That Dipper kid looks kinda dorky to me…” Lisa replied, “I don’t know what you see in him…” 

“He is not a dork, Lisa!” Pacifica retaliated, then she hesitated for a second. “Alright he's a little dorky but so what?” 

“Why are you defending him?” Lisa said sassily, then her eyes widened. “Oh my god you got a crush on him!” 

Pacifica’s eyes instantly widened as well. “WHAT!? NO! Absolutely not! Not in a million years!” She said, 

“Don't try to deny it, honey! If you didn't like him then you wouldn't be defending him! Heck! You'd probably ignore him!” Tasha said pointing at her and laughing. 

“I’m defending him because he and Mabel are my friends!” Pacifica replied folding her arms over her chest. 

“Hey, you can deny it all you want girl, but we know a crush when we see one.” Tasha replied, Pacifica just remained silent while her face was bright pink from blushing. 

Dipper and Mabel walked all over town and continued to ask people about the journal, but nobody knew anything about it. They knew Soos had nothing to do with it so they went to Wendy, but the lumberjack’s daughter also didn’t have a clue about them. Eventually they decided to go to the diner for a quick rest. Once they were seated a nice waitress came over to their table. 

“G’day! Welcome to Greasy’s Diner! My name is--!” She stopped when she noticed the sulking twins. 

“Hey, why the long faces?” She asked them, 

“We’ve spent all day looking for something, but we haven't had much luck.” Dipper explained, 

The waitress felt bad for the twins. Then she thought of something to make them feel better. 

“You know something? When I was about your age, the one thing that cheered me up was a milkshake...how about I grab each of you one? On the house…” 

Both Dipper and Mabel perked up at the offer. 

“Uh, sure, thank you.” Dipper said starting to smile again, “I'll take a chocolate one.” 

“And I'll have a strawberry one please.” 

The nice woman wrote that down. “Sure thing! I'll have that right out for ‘ya.” She winked, she then disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with their order. 

“Alright here are your shakes.” She said generously as she set the tray down under the table, 

“Thanks.” Dipper said glumly, 

“Thank you.” Mabel said politely, 

“Mhm.” The waitress nodded, 

“Waitress!” Called a man from another table, she then took off to go serve that man. 

Dipper sighed, “I don’t get it, this is all impossible! Every possibility is just another dead end! I don’t think we’ll ever figure this out.” Mabel just frowned at her brother as she sipped her strawberry shake, it really pained her to see him this upset. 

“Hey, like I said, we’ll figure it out. We’ve figured out junk like this before…” She said, 

Her twin just sighed. “I hope you’re right…” 

The two twins dragged themselves back to the Mystery Shack where their uncles and their beaus were waiting for them. 

“Hey kids! Any luck with the search for the mysterious deliverer?” Jasmine asked, 

“No.” They both replied, then they both tiredly slouched up to their room and flopped down on their beds from exhaustion. 

(*)Familia (Family)  
(*)Muy gente (A lot of people)  
(*)Què? (What?)


	9. Chapter 8: Pixie

**The Mystery Shack:**

“Hey Dipper! Could you and Mabel come down here for a minute?” Ford called from the basement, the mystery twins turned to the broken vending machine and looked at each other confused. They both entered the elevator and headed down to the basement. Once down there they looked around the basement lab and saw their uncle looking at something closely. 

“You wanted to see us, Great Uncle Ford?” Dipper asked, the middle-aged scientist turned to see the twins. 

“Ah, there you are!” He responded, “Come here, you guys will like this.” The two walked over as their uncle gestured to what he was observing. “Look what I found yesterday…” He told them, they looked into a small cage. Inside it was a pile of a dark grey powder. 

Mabel’s face got a confused look. “A pile of dirt?” She said tilting her head, 

Ford laughed shaking his head, “These are ashes. I found them out in the woods while you were out searching for the one who returned the journals.” He explained, suddenly the ashes began to move as if something was buried in them causing Mabel to gasp and clamp her hands over her mouth. Dipper just watched in amazement. 

Suddenly out of the pile of ashes, popped out a small baby bird. The bird itself was pink and wrinkled. It opened it’s tired eyes to see the three humans staring at it. The bird then tiredly closed its eyes. Ford pulled on his six-fingered gloves and reached into the cage and pulled out the little bird from the ashes, bringing it closer for Dipper and Mabel to see. 

Mabel let out a quiet squeal as she jumped up and down. “Oh my gosh! A baby bird!” She exclaimed, 

Ford just laughed at his niece’s bubbly behavior, “She’s a phoenix, Mabel. They can carry heavy objects and their tears can heal injuries.” He replied, “That is so cool!” Dipper said amazed, “She's beautiful!” Mabel awed, 

“Hey, if phoenix tears have healing powers, could that be related to the magic healing water that we found?” Dipper asked, 

“I guess so…” Ford replied, “I didn't really think of that…” 

The bird opened its eyes once more and just looked at the brother and sister moving its eyes from one twin to the next. 

“Hey there little bird, I’m Mabel.” Mabel said beaming at her, 

Ford then looked at Dipper, noticing he was taking quite the fascination to the baby phoenix almost as much as Mabel. “You wanna hold her, Dipper?” He asked, 

Dipper’s eyes widened as he looked up at his uncle, 

Mabel squealed loudly. She shook her brother and yelled, “Do it! Do it Dipper! Do it!” 

Dipper nodded saying okay and Ford handed him the bird. “Okay, just be very gentle with her.” He instructed him, the young explorer just patted the little bird lightly on the head. 

“Hey there.” He said softly, the bird in response just nestled into Dipper’s hand enjoying the warmth. 

“Aww! She likes you, Dipper!” Mabel squealed again, Dipper just smiled as the phoenix rubbed her head against his palm. 

But the good moment was shattered when the three of them heard the bird let out a quiet, sick sounding cry. The bird now looked as if she were sick. Ford urgently took the bird back. “Oh no.” He said starting to panic, he turned and headed towards a small machine across the room. 

“Is she okay? What's wrong with her?” Dipper asked now alarmed, Ford put the bird in the machine where a green light scanned her body. On a screen the image of the phoenix’s body showed up and the machine made a low beeping noise. 

“I found her all alone in the woods. Who knows how long she was out in the cold without warmth!” He replied, then one of the bird’s energy levels went down dramatically. 

Dipper spoke up, “That's not a good thing, is it?” 

“It appears that she was out in the open without a mother’s warmth for quite a while...Because of this she was exposed to cool air and now her heat levels are going down, and fast!” He continued, “...If her levels continue to go down unsolved, her flame will go out and...she’ll die…” 

Mabel gasped, “No!” She said upset, 

“Is there anything we can do?” Dipper asked, Ford just rubbed his chin in thought. He pulled out his journal and flipped through the pages until he stopped at the right one. 

“Aha! Right here!” He said, he flipped the book over so the kids could see. “Many years ago I came up with a tonic that cures magical creatures. This can save her.” 

“Great! How do we make it?” Dipper asked, 

“It will require some ingredients, let’s see...one red speckled mushroom from the gnome kingdom, some nectar from the trunk of a soul tree, a bit of ginger, and fairy dust. Okay then, Mabel, you can get the mushroom, Dipper you can get the fairy dust. I'll take care of the soul nectar. As for the ginger we already have some here in the shack.” Their uncle instructed,

“Wait, where am I going to get fairy dust?” Dipper asked, he then looked to his sister, “Mabel, remember when you, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy got that unicorn hair for the spell we used to protect the shack? How did you get the fairy dust to knock her out?” He asked, 

“We gave butterflies to a gnome for them, but the guy got arrested, I don't think he’ll be willing to sell again.” Mabel replied, 

“Then there's only one other way to get some.” Ford spoke up, he laid his journal on his work table and flipped to another page. 

“You have to go to the fairy kingdom to get it.” He finished, 

Dipper just nodded, “Okay then.” 

Ford then handed him the journal, “Here, this will show you the way there…” 

Dipper was now walking down a path in the forest completely lost. 

“Where am I? Am I going the right way?” He asked himself aloud, little did he know someone was watching him from the trees. 

He reached into his backpack and pulled out the third journal and began to look it over confused. 

“I don't understand...Great Uncle Ford’s journal says the hiding place is right by the waterfall...but I can't find the waterfall anywhere…” Whatever was watching him then jumped to another tree following him as he continued to walk still talking to himself. 

“Maybe there's some other path that…” 

**‘SNAP!’**

Something snagged Dipper’s ankle. “AAAHHH!!!” Dipper screamed as he was instantly pulled upward, as he flew up he dropped his journal and his hat fell off his head. 

Now he was completely hanging upside down. He struggled to look up to see what it was that grabbed him, he saw a rope was tied around his ankle and the rope was tied to a tree branch. 

He got caught in a snare trap. 

Dipper struggled to reach up to untie his foot but he couldn't reach. He then heard the noise of a twig breaking and was immediately frightened. 

“Who-Who are you!?” He yelled trying to not sound afraid, he looked around and saw nothing until a shadow quickly darted behind one of the trees. 

“Whoever you are, I’m not afraid of you! Come on! Show yourself!” He continued to yell, there was no response, as he continued to dangle upside down he was slowly turned and was scared to see that he was face to face with a hooded figure holding a bow and arrow that was aimed at right in between his eyes. He let out a scared yelp and then looked to the hooded figure who was holding the bow and arrow. 

“Who are you!?” The figure hissed, Dipper was too scared to reply. 

“ANSWER ME! OR I’LL PUT THIS ARROW STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!” The figure snapped, 

Dipper replied fearfully, “I am Dipper Pines!” He said terrified, 

“And what are you doing in my part of the forest!?” The figure demanded, 

“I-I’m sorry I didn't mean for this to happen! I just need to get some fairy dust!” Dipper replied, the figure didn't reply, finally it responded, 

“You need fairy dust?” It asked, Dipper nodded his head furiously. “Alright, I may be able to help you.” The figure replied, 

Dipper just stared at the figure baffled. “Wait, just a second ago you were about to shoot an arrow through my head and now you're saying you can help me?” He asked raising an eyebrow, 

The figure replied, “That’s right, I can take you to the fairy kingdom. I know where it is.” 

“Well okay, I really appreciate it but I don't even know who you are.” Dipper said, 

The figure then walked over to a tree where the snare trap was connected and pulled out a machete and hacked it into the tree trunk splitting the rope in half. 

“WAAAHHH!!!” Dipper screamed as he fell to the ground, he hit the ground hard with an “Oof” and scrambled onto his feet. He grabbed the journal, placed his hat back on his head and turned to the figure. 

“Ow...that really hurt...but thanks.” He said greatful, “Who are you?” 

The figure pulled off it’s hood. It was a girl, she was about Dipper and Mabel’s age, her hair was a blonde like Pacifica’s only hers was more golden and went down to her neck and with bangs nearly covering her eyes. Her eyes were a healthy chocolate like color matching Dipper’s own eyes. She wore a green dress and brown belt with brown furry tied up boots. And her ears were slightly pointed almost like an elf’s. 

She only replied, “Come, the fairy kingdom’s this way.” She then headed down the path and Dipper followed. 

Dipper followed the girl through the forest slightly impressed with how she was easily cutting through trees and branches with her machete as they went. Not much was said during the journey, but after a while Dipper decided to speak up. 

“So, what's your name?” He asked her, “I already told you my name, plus you're helping me, I’d like to know who you are…” The girl took a minute to respond. 

“...My name is Pixie…” She finally answered, 

“That's pretty.” Dipper replied, “How old are you?” He asked, 

Pixie whirled around to face him. “Excuse me?” She said sounding offended, 

“Hey, I’m just trying to make conversation.” Dipper said holding his hands up in defense, 

Pixie turned her back to him once again but didn't look back at him this time, “...I’m thirteen…” She answered again, Dipper blinked his eyes in surprise. She was the same age as Mabel and himself!

“Hey! You're my age!” He exclaimed, 

Pixie looked back at him again. “Oh am I?” She said still sounding serious, 

“Yeah, my sister and I are thirteen years old too. What are you doing out here all by yourself?” He asked, 

Pixie took a minute to answer this question, “...I like being out here in the wilderness, it's so peaceful. I live to protect the forest, that's why I hate it when people trespass...” She explained, 

“Oh, well I’m sorry I trespassed, I didn't know.” Dipper apologized, Pixie looked at him and actually gave him a smile, 

“That's okay, I’m sorry I almost shot you with my arrow.” She apologized, 

Dipper just smiled back, “That’s okay. But don't you have any family? Friends?” Dipper asked, 

Pixie just sighed, “The forest is my family, the woodland creatures are my friends. I live to keep them out of harm’s way…” Dipper didn't ask anything after that, instead he just thought it over. 

Eventually they reached a certain area of the forest where Pixie stopped him. “There it is…” She pointed, “The fairy kingdom of Chrysos.” The kingdom itself was small with many tiny fairies moving throughout the kingdom. “The fairy dust is in the palace, we’ll have to infiltrate it to get some.” Pixie explained, 

“Uh, how exactly are we going to infiltrate the palace? We’re too big.” Dipper pointed out, 

Pixie rubbed her chin, “Hmm...What we need is something to shrink us down.” She said, that’s when it instantly hit Dipper. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a flashlight with a crystal in the center. 

“Here’s our solution!” He said proudly, 

Pixie just looked down at the flashlight with an odd look. 

“A flashlight? That’s your brilliant solution!?” She said sassily with her hands on her hips. 

“No! No! This isn’t just an ordinary flashlight! This flashlight can shrink and grow things!” Pixie just blinked and looked at him as if he were insane. 

“...Seriously?”

“I’m serious! Watch!” Dipper then aimed the flashlight at a rock and flicked the flashlight on. Pixie just watched him with a bored expression on her face, but that bored look instantly switched to an astonished look as she saw the rock grow right before her very eyes. 

Dipper flicked the flashlight off. “See? I told you I was telling the truth.” He said, Pixie just snapped herself out of it and walked over to him. 

She instantly threw her hood up over her head. “Let’s do this.” She said, “Here, I’ll shrink you first.” She offered, Dipper handed her the flashlight and she shrunk him down to a very small size. 

“Okay, and now I’ll just shrink myself down.” She continued, she then aimed the flashlight at herself and shrunk herself down too. 

The two walked through the fairy kingdom looking around at all the fairies. All the fairies in the kingdom were bustling around minding their own business. Some were selling things on the street, others were coming in and out of houses and shops, while kid fairies were just running around playing. 

“Wow, this place is amazing!” Dipper said amazed, he looked around at the tall structures the fairies built, it was just like the bigger world. 

Pixie just folded her arms across her chest and scoffed, “Please, it’s not that great!” 

Eventually after walking through the busy streets they eventually reached the palace. They both hid behind a shrub while observing the front entrance. Standing at the two large front doors were two fairy guards, one was standing tall and disciplined then looked over to see the other guard was sleeping. 

“Dude!” The one guard yelled, the sleeping guard instantly snapped out of his sleep with a snort. 

“Huh? What? Wha-What’s going on?” He asked, 

The other guard gave him a smack upside the head causing the guard to rub his head. “We’re on duty! If you get caught sleeping again, the king will have our heads for it!” The other guard hissed shooting the incompetent guard a glare. 

“But, the palace is heavily guarded all over! Nobody is going to get in or out!” The incompetent guard retaliated. 

Pixie rolled her eyes. “Ugh, I always hated those guys…” She mumbled under her breath, 

“What?” Dipper asked looking at her oddly, 

“Nothing.” Pixie simply answered, 

“So, how are we going to get inside the castle if there are guards everywhere?” Dipper asked, Pixie looked around until she saw an open window. 

She shook Dipper’s shoulder, “There.” She pointed towards the window. 

“Cool! We found a way in!” Dipper said thankfully, the two hurried over to the window and Pixie climbed up the wall holding on to the large stones with ease, she climbed in through the wall stealthily. 

“Great, we’re in. Come on, Dipper…” She said, there was no response. “Dipper?” She said his name again, she turned back towards the window and looked down noticing that Dipper was having trouble climbing up. 

Pixie smirked, “You need some help?” She asked, the young adventurer struggled to make his way up the wall, he wasn’t going to look weak in front of a girl, especially a girl his age. 

“Nah, I’m fine.” He simply replied, “I can get myself up there just--.” He stopped abruptly when his hand grabbed a slippery rock and he began to fall back towards the ground a few feet below. “AHH!!!” He screamed, 

“DIPPER!” Pixie yelled, in a quick move she grabbed his hand and caught him before he could fall any further. 

“I got ‘ya, Dipper. I got ‘ya.” Pixie said as she struggled to lift him up through the window, eventually she let go of his hand and grabbed his arm to make pulling him up easier. When she finally pulled him through the window and they both breathed heavily in and out. 

Dipper grasped his chest trying to breathe normal, he then looked to Pixie. “Thanks.” He told her, 

Pixie just smiled and shrugged, “It was nothing really.” Then they both looked down to see Pixie still had a grip on Dipper’s arm. She quickly pulled it away and the two of them laughed it off. “Come on, let’s go. I know where they keep the fairy dust.” 

“Hey stop right there!” A voice yelled, they both looked in the direction of which the voice came from. There was another guard standing at the end of the hallway. 

“Uh oh!” Pixie yelled, they stood up and ran off only for Pixie to step on her dark green cloak accidentally ripping some of it off. 

“Aww man!” She whined, she quickly grabbed Dipper’s arm again. “Run!” She screamed, the two then took off leaving the guard in the dust. 

The two guards from the front entrance of the palace ran over to the other guard clumsily. 

“Where’d they go!?” The incompetent one asked, 

“That way! They’re getting away!” Go get them!” He ordered, they both saluted, 

“Yes sir!” They shouted then took off after them. Then something caught the one guard’s eye. The ripped piece of Pixie’s cloak was still lying on the floor where she left it. He walked over and knelt down picking it up. He turned the soft green fabric over in his fingers and then recognized the material. An evil grin split across his face. 

“Haha...I’ve got ‘ya now...” 

**Somewhere near the Gnome’s village:**

Mabel groaned as she searched through another bush. She so far wasn’t having any luck with finding that red speckled mushroom that they needed for the tonic. It was getting late and her arms and legs were starting to hurt. 

“Ugh! Who knew that mushroom was so hard to find!” She whined to Waddles, she decided to bring Waddles with her to find the mushroom since Waddles was a pig and pigs have been known to find mushrooms. She slouched up against a tree trunk and reached into her backpack. She pulled out a bag of gummy koalas and opened the bag with contentment. 

She pulled out a red one and popped it into her mouth, then she pulled out a green one and tossed it to Waddles. The pig jumped backwards and caught the gummy koala in his mouth and chewed on it with a loud and happy squeal. 

Mabel sighed as she set the bag down next to her and Waddles snuggled up next to her. She tiredly scratched the pig’s ears as he snuggled closer to her until his face was in her ribs. 

She laughed and hugged his close. “I love you, Waddles…” Then the two of them dozed off. 

“Mabel! Mabel!” A voice shouted, Mabel opened her eyes to find that she and Waddles were both tied up. 

Mabel struggled to break free, “What the!?” She said, suddenly she looked around and realized they were surrounded by a bunch of the gnomes. They were in the village, which was oddly decorated with small white and light pink streamers and balloons. All of the gnomes were dressed up. 

“Uh...What’s going on?” Mabel asked nervously darting her eyes at her surroundings, 

“Mabel! Babe!” A voice spoke up, Mabel instantly recognized the voice as the one that woke her up. “Mabel! Down here!” She looked down to see Jeff smiling up at her. He was wearing a small white tux and bowtie. “Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!” He said flirtatiously, 

Mabel just stared at him strangely, “Uh...Jeff? What’s going on? Why are we tied up?” She asked, 

“Mabel I know you’ve refused us before but we still want to make you our queen!” Jeff exclaimed happily as he jumped up onto a tree stump in front of her. “And now it’s finally gonna happen!” 

Mabel’s eyes widened. “NO!” She screamed, she continued to struggle to break free but to no avail. 

“Aww come on, babe! It won’t be so bad! After we’re married we’ll even sacrifice the pig to you!” Jeff said happily, Mabel continued to struggle while Waddles did the same, he was squealing loudly after he heard his fate. 

“I..I will NEVER marry you!” She yelled, 

Jeff just chuckled now sounding a little malicious. “Aww Mabel, in about a minute you won’t be able to say no to us.” He replied, 

Mabel just glared at the gnome. “What are you talking about?” She asked with venom in her voice, Jeff then snapped his finger to one of the other gnomes who just nodded and pulled open a curtain to reveal a white mushroom with little red specks all over it. 

Mabel gasped, “That’s the mushroom I have to get for the tonic!” She thought, 

“We know why you came here, Mabel. You were looking for this.” Jeff said, “Well what if I were to tell you that this mushroom is much more powerful than you think?” 

Mabel blinked, “What do you mean?” She asked, Jeff just chuckled evilly again. “This mushroom isn’t just for healing things, it can also be a great tool for hypnosis…We’re going to feed this to you, once you’ve consumed it, you will be forever under our control and then you’ll have to marry us! MWAHAHAHA!!!” 

Mabel looked around, she had to think of a way out of this and fast. Then she thought of something. 

“Hey Jeff, if I say I’ll marry you will you untie me?” She asked pleadingly, 

“Ha! Yeah right! How dumb do you think we are!? If we untie you, you'll just try to run.” He said, 

“But if you really were a good husband, then you'd untie me.” Mabel said flirtatiously, Jeff was immediately charmed by her attitude. “Oh...well then…” He cleared his threat and snapped his fingers at the other gnomes. 

“Untie her, boys.” He ordered, 

“Uh, Jeff? Are you sure that’s wise?” The gnome known as Jason asked, 

“You dare question our future queen!? Untie her this instant!” Jeff snapped, all of the gnomes obeyed Jeff and instantly untied her. In response Mabel stood up and kicked one of them far across the clearing. 

“Psych!” Mabel yelled, she quickly grabbed the mushroom and Waddles and ran for the woods. But a sudden loud squeal made her look back to see that the gnomes had tied down Waddles. 

“We’re going to eat the pig!” Jeff yelled, “Kill the pig!” He ordered, 

“NO!” Mabel yelled, she ran back to Waddles and punched and kicked at the gnomes and grabbed Waddles and ran like heck. 

**The Fairy Palace:**

Dipper and Pixie continued to run until they stopped from being out of breath. 

“Did...did we lose ‘em?” Dipper asked panting and wheezing, 

Pixie looked back from where they came. “I think so.” She then looked forward, she saw two more guards at another set of large double doors. She pointed, “There! That’s where they keep the fairy dust!” Dipper looked at the guarded door and raised an eyebrow. 

“They keep all their fair dust in a vault?” He asked, 

“Fairy dust is this kingdom’s finest export. The other fairy kingdoms each export something different.” Pixie explained, 

“But how do we get past them?” Dipper asked, 

“Leave that to me.” Pixie smiled giving him a wink. Pixie then saw a transporter of the fairy dust come down the hall with a cart and knocked him out. 

**The Mystery Shack:**

Ford entered the kitchen completely beaten up holding a jar filled with glowing yellow liquid, Rocky and Jasmine were hard at work making the first part of the tonic. 

“I...I got the nectar…” He said out of breath, 

“Great! We’ll add it to the ginger!” Rocky replied, Jasmine then looked at her beau strangely. 

“Bebè, what happened to you out there?” She asked, 

Ford just walked over to the table. “I'm fine, Jasmine.” He assured her, “But that soul tree has become a lot stronger since I last encountered it.” 

“The tonic’s almost ready, Ford.” Rocky replied, “How’s she holding up?” Jasmine asked, Ford walked over to the table and looked into the cage to see the baby phoenix’s current state. The bird wa snow laying on the floor of the cage and weakly lifted her head and looked at the old scientist with a smile, then laid her head back down. 

“We’re running out of time.” He replied, 

“Okay, not trying to question your expertise, miel...but what are these ingredients going to do for the bird?” Jasmine asked, 

“I'm glad you asked Jasmine.” Ford replied giving her a kiss on the cheek. The Hispanic woman just blushed a really bright pink. 

“The soul nectar will bring strength back to her soul and return her will to live, the mushroom and the fairy dust work together to help strengthen her powers again…” 

“What is the ginger for?” Rocky asked raising an eyebrow, 

“Oh, that just makes her want to drink it.” Ford answered, not much was said after that, the two sisters just looked at each other and continued to mix the soul nectar and ginger together. 

**The Fairy Palace:**

Pixie walked up to the two guards pulling the wooden wagon along behind her until the guards stopped her. 

“I’m here to put more fairy dust in the vault. We got a lot more from the mines today.” She said in a fake male voice, little did the guards know, Dipper was hiding in the wagon beneath all the sacks full of fairy dust. 

The two guards looked at each other and then nodded at Pixie. “Very well, you are free to enter.” One of the guards said, the doors opened and she pulled the wagon in and the doors closed behind her. 

“Okay Dipper, we’re in!” She whispered, Dipper emerged from the wagon full of fairy dust and looked around. The vault was full of fairy dust. There was so much of the pink powdery dust that it almost reached up to the ceiling. 

Dipper looked around marveling the literal mountains of magical dust that surrounded him. “Whoa…There’s so much of it! It's beautiful!” He ran over to a huge pile and started scooping some of the fairy dust into a plastic bag.

“Got it!” He said triumphantly, 

Pixie just rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, sure, it's great! Now let's get out of here before we get--.” The doors to the vault opened revealing the three guards from before along with the two that were guarding the vault. 

“You two thought that you could get away with it, didn't ‘ya?” The one guard asked, then the two guards from the palace entrance grabbed Dipper and Pixie as the two of them thrashed around struggling to break free of their hold. 

“His majesty wants to have a word with you two.” The incompetent guard said them, suddenly the other guards parted to reveal a fairy walking towards them. He was tall and had blonde hair styled in a mullet, his eyes were an icy blue that gave off a cold feeling as he stared at the two thieves. Upon his head was a golden crown decorated in jewels. 

“So, you two are the thieves that tried to steal my fairy dust!” He yelled, 

“Yes your majesty! They snuck in through one of the windows and managed to outrun security.” One of the vault guards reported, 

But once the fairy king saw Pixie, a devious smile grew on his face. 

“Well, well, well! If it isn't Pixie!” He said, Pixie stared at the king fairy angrily. 

“...Bramble…” She said with an angry growl in her voice, the king fairy known as Bramble walked towards her and grabbed hold of her chin. 

“My my, I almost didn't recognize you...little sister...” He said, 

Dipper looked at Pixie with wide eyes, “Wait...sister!?” He said surprised, 

The guard holding Pixie harshly tugged Pixie’s hood off revealing her face. 

“That's right! She’s my sister! Princess Pixie of Chrysos!” Pixie just continued to glare at him. Dipper was in shock. 

“And now because of you, little sis, you and your friend are going to rot in the palace dungeon!” Bramble laughed, Pixie just gritted her teeth and kicked her brother in the face. Bramble screamed and fell on his back clutching his face in pain and then Pixie threw her head back and hit the incompetent guard in the face. When the guard loosened his grip on her she kicked down both him and the guard that was holding Dipper. 

Pixie grabbed his arm, “Come on! We gotta get out of here!” They quickly ran out of the vault and down the hall towards the front entrance. They ran through the large double doors and into the front courtyard. 

The guards races after them in hot pursuit. “Close the gate!” One yelled, the gatekeeper heard this order and ran to close the gate. 

Both Dipper and Pixie saw the gate was coming closer to the ground. In one swift move Pixie tore off her cloak to reveal huge pink wings underneath. She grabbed Dipper by his armpits. 

“Hold on.” She told him, she then lifted them both into the air and she flew them both over the palace wall. The gate closed and the guards ran to it stopping. 

“We’ll get you Pixie! Someday!” The lead guard yelled, 

Pixie flew Dipper and herself out of the kingdom. Once they were outside and safe on the ground, Dipper used the flashlight to grow himself and Pixie back to normal size. 

Dipper looked at Pixie in disbelief. “...Princess? You're the princess?” 

Pixie growled under her breath, “Don’t remind me.” 

“But why didn't you tell me any of this?” He asked, 

Pixie turned her back to him. “I don't like to talk about it.” She replied, then she turned to face him again. 

“Don't you have to get that fairy dust back home or something?” She asked sassily, 

Dipper then remembered. “Oh yeah! The phoenix! Well, thank you, Pixie!” He said, Pixie gave a nod then took off. Dipper looked around, the sky was really getting dark now. He had to hurry, the baby phoenix needed him. 

He ran for the shack. 

**The Mystery Shack:**

“I’m back!” Dipper yelled running through the front door, he entered the kitchen where everyone turned to him. 

“Dipper! You made it!” Mabel said relieved, “Do you have the fairy dust?” Ford asked, 

Dipper pulled out the full plastic bag. “Got it.” He said triumphantly, 

“Excellent! Now add it into the mixture, Mabel has already added the mushroom.” His uncle told him, Dipper walked over to the bowl Jasmine was holding and poured the pink powdery stuff in. 

Jasmine stirred ferociously, “How is she, Ford?” She asked, he looked in the cage again. The baby phoenix looked like she was on her deathbed. 

“Hurry Jasmine, this is gonna be close.” He responded, Jasmine quickly bottled up the tonic and handed it to Dipper. “Here Dipper, feed her! Quick!” 

Dipper nervously reached into the cage and pulled out the phoenix. He cradled the bird in his arm and fed her the tonic. The baby phoenix drank the tonic greedily, her energy was already starting to come back as Dipper continued to bottle feed her. 

The young explorer just beamed at the little bird as the phoenix burped up a flame, then snuggled into his palm again. 

Seeing this made Dipper sigh in relief, “She's okay.” 

“You know, Dipper...I already have a lot on my plate and you seem to really care about this bird...do you want to take care of her for me?” Ford asked his nephew, Dipper’s eyes widened. 

“Raise her!? Me!? Really!?” He said in surprise, 

“Yeah Dipper! Do it! Now you can have a pet too!” Mabel said, the young teenage boy looked back down at the bird still cuddling his palm. 

He started to smile. “...Okay, I guess I'll take her.” He replied, 

Then as if on cue, Stan walked in. 

“Hey, what's all the commotion?” He asked, he instantly noticed the huge mess on the table. 

“Eesh...What's going on in here?” He asked, 

Jasmine turned to him, “Dipper’s going to raise a baby phoenix.” She explained gesturing her head towards Dipper and the little bird. 

Stan’s eyes widened, “What!? Oh no, I will not have one of those fire bird whatever's in my house!” He said folding his arms over his chest, 

“Stanley, this is my house.” Ford corrected his brother, Stan didn't say anything after that and just turned and walked back out of the room. 

Everyone laughed, “So, what’cha gonna name her?” Mabel asked her brother, 

Dipper thought for a minute, then he thought of the right name. 

“How about Ethne? That means fire.” He said, 

“That's perfect!” Mabel gushed, “Welcome to the family, Ethne!” 

**Somewhere in the forest:**

It was quiet. The soft warm morning breeze was slowly blowing the branches on the trees back and forth, back and forth. 

In the middle of the woods by a small clearing, a dark shadow came out from behind one of the trees. The figure itself was tall and lean and had very feminine curves and also looked like it had horns on it’s head. Then the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the morning light. 

Her skin was a bright fuchsia with short hair of a dark magenta, white gloves, and white boots. She had one large eye that went across her face that could pierce through any soul, her white gloves and boots were flaming and she also wore a pink cape. She walked further into the clearing towards something that had her attention. Suddenly more figures emerged from the shadows as well following her in the same direction. One was huge and looked like a furry loaf of bread with gorilla legs, another looked like a black rhombus, another monster looked like a set of teeth, and the others were a keyhole, a hexagon with a black hat and mustache, and a small multi-colored unidentified shape. 

Eventually the group of creatures reached the other end of the small circular clearing where they saw a certain stone object in the ground. It looked new but yet was covered in moss and had sustained cracks. 

It was the statue of Bill. 

The female monster then kneeled down on one knee, the other monsters following her example once again. 

“...Those mortal brutes thought they could get rid of us, but if they think that all their problems were over, then they’ve got another thing coming…” The female monster lifted her head up, “We will avenge you...master…”


	10. Chapter 9: Millie

Dipper and Mabel slept contentedly in their beds as the sun slowly started to rise. Waddles was cuddled up with Mabel while Dipper was hugging his pillow. 

Then both twins were woken up by the sudden sound of Ethne chirping in her cage. 

Mabel sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Wow, Ethne sounds a lot better today.” She said, 

Dipper rubbed his eyes letting out a tired yawn as well. “Yeah, she is isn’t she?” He said beaming at the baby phoenix chirping happily in her cage. He reached over and opened Ethne’s cage and rubbed his finger against the side of her head to which Ethne welcomed. 

Dipper then threw his blanket and sheets aside and pulled on his vest. “So, what do you want to do today?” He asked, 

Mabel just shrugged as she pulled out a red sweater with a koala eating eucalyptus leaves out of the dresser. 

“I don’t know, it’s Monday. Wanna have a lazy day?” 

Dipper just shrugged back, “Yeah, I guess so. I mean, why not?” 

They both headed downstairs to find the table was already set and breakfast was already being dished out. 

“Morning kids.” Stan said to them, 

“Good morning, Grunkle Stan!” Both twins said in unison. They scrambled to their seats at the table patiently waiting to eat. 

“Oh, kids can you go tell Ford breakfast is on the table? He spent the night down in his lab again.” Jasmine asked, “You’d be a big help.” 

“Okay.” Mabel nodded as she and Dipper got down from the table and entered the gift shop. It was empty but they could hear chattering outside knowing it was just Soos giving another tour. 

The elevator dinged as Dipper and Mabel entered the basement. They walked in to see their uncle looking at something with a rather focused look. 

“Hey, Great Uncle Ford!” Mabel said, 

He jumped then turned to his niece and nephew. “Oh uh..hey kids.” He replied, 

“Jasmine just wanted us to let you know that breakfast is ready.” Dipper explained, 

“Oh yes, of course. Tell her I’ll be right up.” He told them, he then looked back at what was in his hand. Both twins looked at their uncle strangely as they headed back upstairs. 

The twins re-entered the kitchen and joined Stan, Rocky, and Jasmine at the table. 

“He said he’ll be up in a minute.” Dipper reported, 

“Oh, okay.” Jasmine nodded, the five of them began to eat their breakfasts. It wasn’t anything special, just eggs, bacon, and sausages, but nobody seemed to mind. After a few minutes Ford came into the kitchen. 

“Hey everyone.” He said, he kissed Jasmine’s cheek once again causing her to blush and grabbed his coffee mug to fill it up. 

“Morning bro.” Stan replied to his brother, he then looked to Dipper and Mabel. “So, what are you two going to do today?” He asked, “Are you going to get yourselves into trouble again?” 

“No actually, Mabel and I decided that we’re just going to have a normal, danger-free day.” Dipper explained, 

“Good, ever since you first came back I’m not sure of how much more mischief you both will get yourselves into.” Stan said, he then began to read his newspaper. 

“Speaking of mischief, Stanley. Look what I found.” Ford said, he held out what looked like an old photograph. As soon as Stan saw the old photo his eyes widened and he dropped his newspaper and grabbed the picture. 

“Oh yeah! I remember this! This was the picture we took the week we met Millie!” He exclaimed, 

“Wait, who’s Millie?” Dipper asked, 

“Millie was an old childhood friend of ours. We met when we were twelve years old. Here she's in this picture with us.” He handed the picture over to Dipper and he looked at it closely while Mabel looked over his shoulder. The picture was truly old, worn out, and faded. In the picture were Stan and Ford in their childhood years, but there was someone else in the photo too. It was a girl about the same age. She had long fiery red hair that fell in waves and lake green eyes that had the color of dark green algae. The three of them were smiling at the camera and in the bottom right corner of the photo there were words that read: “Glass Shard Beach: August 1966” 

“It was true that we didn’t have many friends growing up, but Millie was one of the rare exceptions.” Stan finished, 

“Aww!!! She’s beautiful!!!” Mabel awed, despite how nice the girl in the picture looked, there was something off about her that neither of them could quite put their finger on it. Ford then took the photo back and put it in his trenchcoat. 

“...She really was…” Was all that he said afterward. 

“So, what happened to her?” Dipper asked, 

“We’re not sure, the last time we talked to her was when we were eighteen, then we never spoke again after that. Then I ruined Ford’s project, got kicked out, and the rest is history.” Stan replied, 

“We assume she probably grew up and started a life of her own.” Ford finished for his brother, the two siblings just looked at each other and shrugged and continued to eat breakfast. 

**Greasy’s Diner:**

“Order up!” The cook yelled ringing the bell, 

Lazy Susan picked up the tray from the order window and took it to one of the tables. She felt horrible! The diner was buzzing with more people than ever due to the morning rush. The place was packed to the brim to the point where some customers were ordering their food to go or waiting outside for a table to be available. It was driving poor Susan mad! Usually she was able to keep the diner and it's customers under control, but today it was just too much for the middle-aged woman. 

She walked over to a table that seated a family of three small kids and set the serving tray down on the table and lifted up her lazy eyelid. “Okay, here’s your order: Three pancake platters, one plate of eggs and toast (extra bacon) to split, two coffees both black, and two glasses of chocolate milk and one glass of orange juice.” 

She handed out the items as she named them then tucked the tray under her arm. “Now if there’s anything else I can do for you please don't hesitate to--.” 

“Hello!? Is someone going to take my order!?” A man yelled from across the room. 

Susan cringed at the man’s call and let out a tired sigh. “Coming sir!” She then walked back behind the counter to get a tray to prepare for the man’s order. 

“Millie?” She called, “Oh where is she!? Millie!?” Then her non-lazy eye caught sight of one of the other waitresses. She was thin and had long pink hair and dark purple eyeshadow. She was carrying two full trays struggling to keep her balance. 

“Hey Jenny have you seen Millie anywhere?” Lazy Susan asked her, 

Jenny wobbled to one side nearly dropping one of the trays. “Whoa!” She yelled regaining her balance, she looked at her and shook her head. “Sorry, Susan I haven't.” 

Suddenly the front door burst open and a woman came stumbling in earning herself glares from the people waiting outside. She was about Lazy Susan’s age and had long scarlet hair and faded green eyes. Her face was wrinkled and she donned a yellow dress and apron. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” She apologized to the angry people outside, “I’m here, Susan! I’m here!” She said as she ran to the counter, her voice had a thick Australian accent to it. 

“Millie there you are! I've been looking all over you! What happened?” Susan asked, 

“Ugh! My bloody alarm didn't go off. Thanks for calling me and letting me know I was late, roomie.” She said sarcastically shooting Susan a glare, 

“Look Millie I’m really sorry I snapped at you, but the place is packed today. Could you please tend to that man over at table 5?” Lazy Susan asked her, 

“Okay.” Millie nodded, she then took the tray and headed to table 5. 

**The Mystery Shack:**

Dipper and Mabel were lounging in the TV room while a “Tiger Fist” marathon was on the TV. They were bored out of their minds. Dipper was slouched in Stan’s yellow chair watching the show while Mabel sat on the floor knitting a new sweater out of light blue wool yarn with Waddles sleeping by her side. 

“Man, who knew that doing nothing all day could be so boring!” Mabel whined, 

“No kidding.” Dipper replied, suddenly Mable’s stomach began to growl. 

“Whoa, I think I'm hungry.” Mabel said her eyes widening, 

Then Dipper’s stomach growled as well. 

“Yeah me too.” He laughed, they walked into the gift shop where Stan and Rocky were kissing each other romantically earning a weird stare from Melody and the other customers. 

“Grunkle Stan? Can we go get lunch? We’re starving…” Mabel asked her uncle, 

“Please?” They both pleaded giving their uncle begging eyes. The old couple broke off from the kiss and looked at the kids. 

“If you kids are hungry, Jasmine and I can fix you up something to eat.” Rocky offered, 

Stan patted her shoulder. “No Rocky, you and Jazzy have done enough cooking for us lately. Sure kids, I’ll take ‘ya.” He said, 

“Yes!” They both cheered running out the door. Stan followed close behind but turned back to the open vending machine leading down to the basement. 

“Hey Ford! Wanna tag along?” Stan called to his brother, 

“I’d love to, Stanley but I'm working on something that's really important here! Just bring me back a sandwich, I don't care what's on it--OW!” Ford was cut off by the sound of a hard bang. “Agh! Son of a--!” He yelled, 

Stan just chuckled, “Watch the language bro, the kids are just outside.” He replied, then he turned and headed out the door. 

**Greasy’s Diner:**

“Hey Sal, do you have the blue plate special for table 3?” Millie asked as she walked behind the counter tray in hand. 

The dark-skinned cook known as Sal set the special on her tray. “Yep, here it is.” He told her, 

Millie let out a tired sigh. “Thanks.” 

“Are today’s rushes wearing you down too?” He asked, 

“Yeah, but at least it’s died down a little since breakfast time.” Millie replied, as she walked to table 3 she passed Lazy Susan who now looked like she was on the verge of collapsing. 

“Susan are you okay? You look really tired.” Millie asked, 

“Yeah Millie, I’m fine I just…” Her one open eye began to close. 

“Maybe you should sit down and take a break.” Millie told her, but Lazy Susan just waved her off. 

“Nonsense Millie, I’ve been able to run this diner on my own before, I'll be fine…” But before she could take another step, Lazy Susan almost fell over and Millie grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. 

“Maybe you're right.” Lazy Susan nodded defeated. 

“You just rest for a bit, I'll take care of the orders.” Millie said smiling sweetly, 

“Okay, you can start with table 6.” Lazy Susan said pointing in the direction of the table, 

“Okay, don't worry about it, you just rest.” Millie told her, Lazy Susan then left to go sit down while Millie headed for table 6. 

Stan and the kids were now sitting at the table waiting for a waiter or waitress to come and serve them. 

“I think I'll just have a hot dog with ketchup on it.” Mabel said, putting her menu down, 

“Same, except I'll have mustard on mine.” Dipper added on. 

“Geez what do you have to do to get a server out here!?” Stan said impatiently looking at his menu, then as if on cue, Millie approached their table. 

“G’day! Welcome to Greasy’s Diner. My name is Millie and I'll be your server today.” Millie said kindly, 

“Hey you're that waitress that brought us the shakes the other day!” Mabel said smiling in realization, Millie looked at the Mystery twins instantly recognizing them as well. 

“Oh yeah! Welcome back kids!” She said giving them a wink, 

Stan blinked in surprise. He recognized that voice. He looked up to Millie and his eyes instantly widened, her face, her hair, it was all the same! 

“Now can I start you off with a couple drinks?” Millie asked, 

“Millie?” Stan spoke up, Millie looked at the old man, for a minute she gave him an odd look but then her eyes suddenly widened as well. 

“Stanley!? Is it just my imagination, or do see Stanley Pines!?” A smile instantly broke out across her face. 

The two friends laughed and shared a hug while Dipper and Mabel looked on with strange looks. 

“I've missed you after so many years!” Millie said as she continued to hug Stan tightly. 

Stan just hugged her back and said, “I’ve missed you too, Millie! I had no idea you were in Gravity Falls!” Then he noticed the kids were still there staring at them. 

“Oh yeah,” he cleared his throat as Millie released from the hug. “Millie this is my great nephew and my niece, Dipper and Mabel.” Stan introduced them, “Kids this is Millie Lee.” Stan finished, 

Millie smiled at the kids again and gave them a wave. 

“G’day.” She said, 

“Wow! Cool accent! Do you speak Spanish too!?” Mabel said confusing her accent, 

Millie just laughed at her response. “Oh Stanley these two are such charming little corkers, they are.” 

Mabel tilted her head a little, “We’re what?” She said confused of what she said, 

“Oh, I said you're both corkers, that means you're both outstanding.” 

“Oh!” Mabel blinked, then her signature smile showed up. “Well thanks!” 

“You’re welcome.” Millie winked at her, “So Stanley, what have you done since I saw you last?” Millie asked, 

“Funny you asked that! I actually opened up a tourist attraction called The Mystery Shack. It's just down the road. Very successful.” He explained, 

“Oh Stanley that’s great to hear! So what’ll you have?” She asked getting her notepad ready, 

“We’ll each take a hot dog, one with mustard, one with ketchup.” Dipper ordered for himself and his sister, 

Millie jotted the order down. “Alright, and for you, Stanley?” Millie asked turning to Stan again, 

“I’ll just take a Pitt Cola, I had a big breakfast.” He said, “Could you get two more for the kids as well?” He asked, 

Millie jotted that down as well. “Alright, and Bob’s your uncle?” She asked,

“No, Stan and Ford are our uncles.” Mabel said giggling, 

Millie just giggled again. “No no, Mabel. ‘Bob’s your uncle?’ means: ‘is that all?’.” She explained to her, 

Stan then remembered his brother and how he promised to bring back a sandwich for him. 

“Actually, we’ll also take a sandwich to go…” 

Millie nodded as she jotted that down. “Okay, what kind?” She asked, 

“Whatever ‘ya got.” Stan replied, “Okay, I’ll have all that out for you in just a bit.” She winked again, and with that she took off to serve another table. 

Stan’s mind then just wandered to his brother. Ford hadn’t seen Millie for longer than he had. He remembered that Ford had planned on seeing Millie years ago but then...the portal incident occurred...But then a plan formed in his head. 

“Grunkle Stan?” Dipper called to his uncle trying to snap him out of focus, 

“Grunkle Stan?” Mabel called as well, after a minute Stan snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his niece and nephew. 

“You okay, Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked, 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Stan shrugged, Millie then came back with their drinks and set them down on the table. 

“Alright, here’s your drinks, your food will be out shortly.” She said, 

“Say Millie, how about we show you around the shack. You know, kind of like a tour.” Stan suggested, 

“Oh that would nice, but I’m so busy with the diner right now I don’t know if I can.” Millie said, just then Lazy Susan walked up to her and put her hand on the Australian girl’s shoulder. 

“Oh go on, Millie! Take a break, I’ll hold down the diner again.” She told her, 

“Are you sure, Susan. You still don’t look well.” Millie said unsure of leaving, 

“I’ll be fine! Go on and see the shack! I’ll let you know if we need you back here again!” 

Millie just looked back at the kids and Stan and then back to Susan and just nodded. “Well...okay! Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready to go.” She said, the two waitresses then walked away. 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Dipper said as the three of them looked on as Millie walked away, 

“Why did you offer to show her the shack, Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked confused, 

Stan just smiled deviously, “Oh I just thought we should treat her to a tour.” He said, the two twins were confused. 

Stan then thought, _“We’re not taking her there for a tour…”_

Stan’s red car pulled up to the large shack. The four of them then climbed out. 

“Well, here we are!” Stan said with pride, Millie just marveled at the large house. 

“Wow! Look at this place! You really outdid yourself, Stanley!” She said amazed, 

Stan just smiled with pride. “Yeah, I know. It’s great.” He looked down at Dipper and Mabel who were each standing on either side of Millie. 

“Kids, why don’t you start showing Millie around? I have something to do real quick.” He told them, 

“Okay.” They both said in unison, they each took one of Millie’s hands and began to show her around. 

Stan walked into the gift shop closing the door behind him. 

“Stanley is that you?” Ford called from the basement, 

“Yeah, it’s me bro.” Stan replied, as if on cue Ford came up in the elevator and exited the opened passage behind the vending machine. 

“Hey Stanley.” He said not even looking at his brother, he then headed through the door that read “Employees Only” 

“I uh..I brought you back a sandwich like I said I would.” Stan said holding up the bag, 

“Thanks Stan, just leave it in the fridge and I’ll eat it later.” Ford replied from the TV room, Stan could hear a lot of clatter coming from that room. “Hey Stanley, have you seen my wrench?” He asked, 

“What wrench?” Stan replied back, “You know the one, the one that you got me for our birthday last year.” Ford explained, 

Stan shrugged, “Uh no I haven’t seen it...Maybe Soos borrowed it or something…” 

“So, how was the diner?” Ford asked, 

Stan nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Oh uh...well...you know it’s funny you mention that…” 

Just then the door to the gift shop opened and Dipper and Mabel entered dragging Millie along with them. 

“And this is the gift shop, where we sell weird merchandise to tourists.” Mabel explained as Millie looked around, 

“Trust me, you won't find anything you like here.” Dipper deadpanned, 

“Did you finish the tour already?” Stan asked raising an eyebrow, 

Mabel nodded proudly, “Yep! We showed her everything and even introduced her to Soos and Wendy.” 

Suddenly Ford came back into the room still in a frenzy. “Ugh! Where is that wrench!?” He continued to look around through the giftshop boxes, “Where did I leave it!?” Millie and the kids were just staring at him as he searched the room. 

“Uh...bro?” Stan said trying to get his brother’s attention, but Ford wasn’t noticing. “Ford.” He tried again, 

“Not now Stanley this is kind of important.” Ford replied trying to ignore his brother, 

“BRO!” Stan yelled, finally Ford looked up from his search. “WHAT IS IT, STANLEY!?” He yelled, then his eyes widened, standing right there before him was the very girl that he grew up with. 

Millie just smiled at him. “Uh hello.” She said shyly, 

Ford didn’t respond for a minute. But then he spoke and all that came out was… 

“...Millie…?”


	11. Chapter 10: How We Met Millie

“...Millie...?” 

It was silent. Everyone in the room stared at the Australian girl and the six-fingered savant. Then Soos and Wendy entered the gift shop and just looked at everyone confused as to why no one was talking. 

Millie just stared at Ford as he started back at her, after forty years, here they were, face-to-face. 

Ford walked over to Millie still in surprise, “It’s you…” Was all that he said. 

Millie just smiled at him kindly. “Heh, Yep! It's me! Hi--.” She was cut off when Ford instantly hugged her, which surprised everyone. He never acted like this around anyone, except when it came down to family. They assumed that after spending thirty years alone in another dimension, it was probably nice to see a comforting and familiar face again. 

“Millie.” He said happily, Stan just smiled that he and his brother reunited with their long lost best friend again after so many years apart. He walked over and joined in on the hugging. 

Dipper and Mabel were both confused at first but then they both immediately realized why Stan brought Millie here and they both began to smile too. 

Millie didn't say anything. A confused look was on her face. She gently pushed them both away. 

“I-I’m sorry but...have we met?” Millie asked with a smile, 

Everyone’s smiles faded. What did she just say? 

“Millie, it's me! Stanford! Don't you remember me!?” Ford asked slightly freaking out, 

Millie just frowned and shook her head. “No, no I-I don’t I'm sorry.” She said sadly, 

Stan started to freak out as well. “Millie come on! You have to remember Stanford! The three of us were best friends remember!?” He asked her desperately. 

Millie just shrugged and shook her head with a sorry look, “I’m sorry...But I’ve never met you in my life...I never knew Stanley even had a twin brother. Of course you do hold an uncanny resemblance to Stanley, but I’m afraid we've never met...personally.” She said, both the Stans looked at her desperately. Suddenly her phone went off in her pocket and she checked it to see who texted her. 

“Oh, Susan needs me back at the diner, dinner rush, I have to go.” Millie said hurrying for the door, she grabbed the knob and then looked back. “But it was nice meeting you anyway.” Millie said with a smile, and with that, she opened the door and left. 

Everyone just stood there staring at the door for long after it closed, nobody knew what to say, that was one of the most bizarre things they had ever seen. 

“Well, that was awkward.” Soos laughed a little trying to brighten up the mood, but he stopped when he realized that no one else was laughing. 

Stan looked to Ford. “...Bro...You okay?” He asked, 

“I can't believe she didn't recognize me.” He replied in disbelief, he then went through the “Employees Only” door and everyone else followed suit. They found him at the round table of the TV room, his face buried in his hands pushing his glasses up. 

“Wait, what happened out there?” Wendy asked gesturing to the gift shop, Dipper, Mabel, and Stan walked over to the table and the twins sat down at the table as well. 

Stan sighed, “That girl was an old friend of ours from when we were kids.” He explained to the redhead. “She didn't recognize him.” 

“Wait, how did you guys even meet Millie?” Soos asked shrugging, 

Ford looked up at the rather chubby man. “It’s...It’s a long story, Soos...” He replied, 

“We'd like to hear it!” Mabel spoke up smiling, 

Ford sighed. “Well, it was a long time ago…” 

**Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey, 1966:**

_The front door to “Pines Family Antiques” opened as both Stanley and Stanford ran out excitedly._

_“We’re heading to the beach mom!” Stanley called as they ran out, just then three cute girls about their age passed them on the sidewalk_

_“Okay, just be back in time for dinner!” Ma Pines called back, “I LOVE YOU, GUMMY BEARS!!!” She called out again, the girls looked to Stanford and Stanley and proceeded to point and laugh at them._

_The two twin brothers just cringed at the girls’ giggles and then headed off towards the beach._

_After a few minutes of running, they started running. Stanley was handling it just fine, as for Stanford, he was starting to lose his breath._

_“Come on, bro! Keep up!” Stanley yelled to his brother,_

_Stanford panted and wheezed as he clutched his chest tightly. “I’m...I’m trying…” He replied, eventually they reached the beach and began to explore it eagerly._

_“What do you think we’ll find today?” Stanford asked his brother,_

_“I hope we actually find something this time! A few days ago we didn't find anything!” Stanley whined,_

_Stanford just smiled and rolled his eyes, then he thought of something they could do. “Hey you wanna work on the Stan O’ War?” He asked,_

_Stanley ran towards a huge rock and jumped up on it and jumped off landing on one hand and knee. “Boy would I!?” He replied, the two brothers continued to run along the beach teasing each other, play fighting, and still looking for adventure._

“Yeah, that was a great day…” Stan said as he looked back on the memory as well, “It was one of those days where it felt like nothing could go wrong...Until…” 

_“Come on, bro! We’re almost at the Stan O’ War! It's right over here!” Stanley and Stanford began to run again once again with Stanley going far ahead._

_“Ow!” Stanford yelled, something hit him in the head making him fall to the ground on his knees. Stanley instantly stopped running and looked back at his brother on the ground. He ran back to him and tried to help him up only to have three shadows cast over them. They looked up, it was Crampelter and his gang._

_“Hahaha! You guys are such losers!” He laughed He pointed at Stanford, “You're a freak!” He insulted, Stanford just blushed embarrassedly as Crampelter pointed to Stanley who looked as if he were ready to punch him. “And you're a freak too because you look just like your brother!”_

_“Get lost, Crampelter! Or I’ll unleash “The Old Girl” on you!” Stanley threatened holding up his fist,_

_Crampelter just laughed and shoved Stanley to the ground. “Ha! Yeah right! What are YOU going to do short stack!? Listen up! You guys will never have any friends because you're both dorks! You hear me!? You'll NEVER have ANY friends!!!” The three tougher boys then hopped on their bikes and took off. “See ‘ya later losers!” He yelled laughing at them._

_Stanley growled and began to chase after them. “Get back here! I'm not done threatening you yet!”_

_“This story is so sad!” Mabel cried out in sadness, “They shouldn't have made fun of you like that!”_

_“Yeah, why do you think I chased after them?” Stan replied to his niece, “I wasn't about to let my brother and I take their crap anymore!”_

_“So, what happened next?” Dipper asked,_

_Ford let out a sigh, “Then...she showed up…”_

_Stanford was now all by himself as he watched his brother chase after their bullies. He sighed as he picked himself up and dusted himself off._

_“Hey.” A soft voice spoke up,_

_“GAH!” Stanford screamed and whirled around to face the voice. It was a girl about his age, she had fiery red hair and mucky green eyes. She wore a pink tank top with a purple flower on the front with matching purple shorts and slide on sandals._

_The girl just giggled. “It's okay, you don't have to be scared of me, I don't bite.” She said smiling, “What were those boys doing to you just now?” She asked,_

_“Oh! Uh, they were just messing with my brother and I.” He just replied nervously,_

_The girl’s face was now serious. “I know that they were bullying you, they were calling both you and and your brother freaks! Why were they calling you a freak anyway?” She asked,_

_Stanford instantly froze. ‘She can't know about my extra fingers! She’ll run away for sure!’ He thought, he quickly shoved his hands into the pockets of his brown jacket and started sweating. “N-N-No reason!” He replied stuttering,_

_Just then Stanley came running up out of breath and smiling._

_“Hey poindexter! I just totally wrecked Crampelter’s bike! It'll be in the shops for a week! Just goes to show you don't mess with the Pines…” He trailed off when he saw the girl. “Hey uh, who's this?” He asked,_

_The girl giggled again. “I’m Millie! And you two are…?” Stanley just put on a big smile for her._

_“I’m Stanley! And this is my twin brother Stanford, or as I like to call him: “Sixer”!”_

_Millie looked at Stanford oddly. “‘Sixer’? Why does he call you that?” She asked,_

_“Oh! Uh, j-just a silly nickname.” He said laughing nervously again,_

_“I thought the reason we called you Sixer was because you have--.” Stanley was stopped when Stanford smacked him on the back of his head._

_Stanley grabbed the back of his head, “OW! Dude! Why did you--!” He yelled but stopped. Stanford was giving him a desperate look. “Oh, I see.” Stanley whispered smiling, “Yeah, I call him that because uh…” He rubbed his chin as he thought of a lie. Then he finally thought of something. “Oh yeah! I call him sixer because six is his favorite number.”_

_Millie gave them both an odd look but shrugged it off._

_“Are you new around here or something?” Stanford asked,_

_Millie shook her head. “Nah, I'm just here for a week, my family’s on vacation...On Saturday we’ll be on our way back to Australia…”_

_“Oh, well, you want us to show you around?” Stanford offered,_

_Millie nodded, “I'd love to! Thank you!”_

_“We were friends from that moment on, that week we spent with her was one of the best of our lives.” Stan said,_

_“Come on Millie! You gotta check this out!” Stanford called to her,_

_Millie giggled, her hand was over her eyes so that she couldn’t see anything. “I’m trying! Can I please look now?” She asked,_

_“Okay! Open them!” Stanley told her,_

_Millie removed her hand from her eyes and gasped at what was right in front of her. It was the Stan O’ War._

_“Crikey! It’s a sailboat!” She said in amazement, she walked over to the boat and Stanford grabbed her hand and pulled her up._

_“This is amazing you guys! Where did you guys even find this!?” She asked, Stanley jumped down from the crow’s nest. “We found it in an abandoned cave! Our goal is to get it fixed up and then use it to travel the world and have so many adventures!” Stanley explained,_

_“That’s amazing.” Millie just smiled at the three friends._

_A few days later, Millie and Stanford were standing under the docks while Stanley was trying to run through a flock of seagulls._

_They both just laughed at Stanley causing the birds to keep flying upwards and then floating back down as he ran through the flock startling them._

_“This is fun.” Millie said to Stanford, “You’re brother is so funny.”_

_Stanford just nodded, “Yeah, he always cracks me up.” He replied,_

_Millie then smiled and grabbed a hold of her left wrist. Then her face instantly switched to worry. “Wait!” She then looked at her wrist, her eyes widened. “Oh no! Where is it!? Where is it!?” She looked around and began to panic._

_“Where’s what?” Stanford shrugged, Millie was now running around breathing heavily sounding like she was going to have a panic attack._

_“My bracelet! The bracelet that I bought when we first came here!” Millie said, she scoured the sands and even some parts of the water, but she couldn’t find her bracelet. She then sat down on a rock defeated._

_“That bracelet was supposed to be a souvenir...Now I’ll never get it back…” She said sadly, then she shrugged pulling on a sad smile, “Ah well, I guess it’s not that big of a deal...It was a cheap bracelet anyway…” But the moment was shattered when they both heard a scream and turned to see the seagulls were now attacking Stanley!_

_“AH! GUYS! A little help!?” He yelled to them, then a seagull that was perched on top of his head began to peck at his forehead._

_Millie just giggled and ran towards him, “Here I come!” She replied,_

_Meanwhile, Stanford just stayed behind and watched as Millie tried to help Stanley. He felt bad for her. He looked down at the ground rubbing the back of his neck and then something caught his eye. He found differed colors of sea glass slightly buried in the sand. He got down on one knee and scooped up the sea glass in his hand. He then looked over and saw a long strand of white string and picked that up as well. He got an idea._

_The next day the three friends sat on the boardwalk as they watched the sun go down. Millie was sitting in between them while Stanley was on her left and Stanford was on her right._

_“This is one of the most beautiful sunsets I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” Millie said sighing,_

_“Yeah, this is our favorite spot to watch the sunset...” Stanley nodded,_

_“We watch the stars here too.” Stanford spoke up, Stanley just smiled and nodded and they went back to watching the sunset._

_Stanford looked at Millie, “Hey Millie?” He spoke up,_

_“What is it, Stanford?” She asked looking at him,_

_The twelve year old shyly pulled something out of the pocket of his jacket. “I’m really sorry you lost your bracelet...But..maybe this’ll replace it…” He then showed her what he pulled out from his jacket pocket. The different pieces of seaglass were strung together in the white string which formed a new bracelet._

_Millie gasped at it. The tears that were now coming from her eyes were tears of joy. “Oh! It’s beautiful!” She squealed, Stanford then tied it around her wrist and she gawked at how precious the gift was._

_“Oh! I love it!” She said now bursting with happiness, she then kissed Stanford on the cheek, this sent him into shock. Stanley just smirked at them until Millie looked to him._

_“Did you know about this?” She asked him,_

_Stanley also smiled bashfully. “Yyyeeeaaahhh…..” Millie then kissed his cheek too._

_“That's for keeping the surprise…” Millie beamed at him,_

_They went back to watching the sunset, but both boys were stunned! No girl had ever kissed their cheeks before. All the while Millie just giggled._

“So you made her a new bracelet to replace her lost one!? How romantic!” Mabel squealed, 

“It wasn’t supposed to be romantic, Mabel. I just felt bad for her and wanted to help.” Ford explained to his niece, 

Jasmine and Rocky had entered the TV room while the Stans were telling their story and were now listening too. 

“Wow, it sounds like you three had quite the connection.” Jasmine pointed out, 

“Oh yeah, Millie was the best.” Stan said, “I don’t think we could’ve gotten through the rest of our adolescence without her.” 

Dipper then looked to his uncles. “So, did she ever find out about your extra fingers?” He asked, 

Ford nodded, “She did...The entire week we spent with her I tried to hide them the best I could, I didn't want her to get weirded out and run away like everyone else did. But on our final night together…” 

_Millie laughed loudly as she ran along the beach with Stanford and Stanley not far behind._

_“Come on guys!” She called to them, they caught up to her and they eventually reached the Stan O’ War. They had shown her their special project a few days before and Millie was both impressed with them and respected their ambition to restore the boat to its former glory._

_Suddenly Crampelter and his gang came up to the three of them._

_“Hey Freaks!” He laughed,_

_Stanley shot a glare at Crampelter, “What do you want, Crampelter?” He asked with venom in his voice,_

_Crampelter rolled up his sleeves and rubbed his arm. “I just wanted to come by and repay you for wrecking my bike the other day.” He said with an evil smile on his face,_

_“Hey, you got what you deserved for making fun of me and my brother!” Stanley retaliated,_

_“Oh, I’m gonna put the hurt on you two so bad!” Crampelter said walking closer to Stanley and Stanford._

_Suddenly Millie stepped in between the large bully and her new friends. “Leave my friends alone.” She said to him slowly getting angry, Crampelter just looked from her to the Stans. He began to laugh._

_“Hahahahaha!!! You can't be serious! You? Friends with them!? Oh-ho man! This is just too much!” He laughed wiping a tear from his eye, “Listen Princess...I suggest that you back away because things are about to get messy.” He warned her,_

_Millie just angrily crossed her arms over her chest. “Hmmph! I will not! You're being rude!” She said in a more assertive tone._

_Crampelter then got up in Millie’s face. “I said…STEP ASIDE!!!” He then pushed Millie to the ground making Stanley and Stanford gasp._

_“Now, what am I gonna do to you two!?” He said angrily approaching the twin brothers._

_What happened next was something none of them expected. A fist came up and punched Crampelter right in the face. Crampelter cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Stanley and Millie looked to see that it was Stanford who punched him._

_“Leave her out of this.” He grumbled seriously, both Millie’s and Stan’s eyes widened. Stanley had never seen his brother this mad before. Crampelter sat up and rubbed his nose to see that it was bleeding, he growled at Stanford and then the three smaller kids’ eyes widened._

_“Oh now it’s on! NOW YOU DORKS ARE GONNA PAY!!!” He then began to chase after them and they sped off while Crampelter and his gang followed in hot pursuit. They chased them off the beach and into the city. The three friends panted and wheezed as they ran down the busy sidewalk trying to push past people, they looked back, Crampelter and his gang weren’t far behind._

_“Come on! This way!” Stanley yelled, he grabbed Millie’s arm as they dashed across the street and into an alley. But then they stopped. It was a dead end._

_Crampelter and his gang came up from behind them chuckling, they cowered in fear as the bullies came closer rubbing their fists and smiling deviously._

_“Well, well, well. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.” He said,_

_It was then that both Stanley and Stanford suddenly felt less afraid._

_“Oh I’m gonna love this!” Crampelter said evilly, then in one sudden movement a fist collided with his face again. He held his face in pain again and looked to see it was Stanley who threw the punch._

_“Left hook.” He said confidently,_

_“Get them!” Crampelter ordered his friends. The other two boys cracked their knuckles and came towards them as well. Both brothers smiled at each other and nodded and then began to fight them. It was an all out brawl, the fight was intense and Millie watched it with wide eyes. Eventually both goons collapsed from injury and exhaustion. Both of her friends were still standing, they turned to her smiling. They were only a little bruised and Stanley’s band-aid had been ripped off and Stanford’s glasses were cracked some. Millie smiled back at her friends and then out of the corner of her eye she saw Crampelter trying to crawl his way out of the alley. She stepped in front of him holding a garbage can lid. He looked up and with a smile she smashed the garbage can lid against his head._

_“OW! Mom that’s cold!” Stanley whined, after they knocked out Crampelter, Millie took Stanley and Stanford back to their house and had Ma Pines treat their injuries._

_Ma Pines smiled at her son as she put the cloth down on the counter. “Good! That means it’s working! It’ll bring down the swelling.” She said, just then there was a knock at the door and Ma Pines went to answer it. In came a grown man with dark red hair and beard and a woman with brown hair, following close behind them was Millie._

_“Boys, this is Mr. and Mrs. Lee, Millie’s mom and dad. They have something they want to say to you.” Their mother smiled,_

_The man with the red hair looked the boys over as they both gulped and looked at each other nervously._

_“Millie, you said these were the boys that saved you from the bullies?” He said looking down at his daughter,_

_Millie smiled and nodded. “Yep! That’s them daddy!” She said,_

_A smile showed up on her father’s face. “Then we owe you both a great thanks. You protected one of the most precious things in our lives.” He playfully messed up Millie’s hair making her giggle._

_Stanford then jumped down from the kitchen counter. “Mr. Lee? Do you think it would be okay if we showed Millie around the beach one more time?” He asked,_

_Millie’s mother just laughed. “I don’t see why not?”_

_“YES!” The three of them cheered, they then ran out the door and headed back to the beach._

_After showing her around the beach one more time, the three of them stopped at the twins’ favorite swing set. After a while Stanley left claiming that he heard his and Stanford’s mom calling him leaving just Stanford and Millie._

_“Hey Stanford? Can I ask you a question?” Millie asked,_

_“Sure Millie, anything.” Stanford nodded,_

_“Why does everyone call you Sixer? I know it’s not because six is your favorite number. Now why do people really call you that?” She asked,_

_Stanford began to sweat, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets again and just looked at the ground nervous. "It's...It's not something I like to talk about...Everyone I tell laughs at me."_

_Millie just smiled at him, “Come on, you can trust me. I promise I won’t laugh.”_

_Stanford gulped then showed her his left hand. She just stared at the hand when she saw that there were six fingers on it instead of five. Meanwhile Stanford was bracing himself ready for her to scream or gag in disgust or run away like all the other girls did._

_But Millie didn’t do any of those things. “That’s why they laugh at you? Because you have one extra finger?”_

_He just nodded. Millie scoffed, “Well that’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard!” She said, he looked at her surprised. “There’s nothing really that different about them. They're actually pretty cool. These hands of yours shouldn’t be made fun of! They should be respected...I respect them.” He then just smiled at her._

_“...Thanks Millie…”_

“So you said the last time you talked to her was when you eighteen.” Wendy pointed out, 

Both Stans sighed again. “Yes, it was the same day I found out I was getting accepted into West Coast Tech…” 

_“Isn’t it great, Millie!? They said that if the recruits love my project, then I’m in! No strings attached!” Ford yelled happily into the phone, ever since Millie went back to Australia all those years ago, he and Stan had kept in touch with her through phone calls and writing to one another, however phone calls were more common._

_“Oh that’s...great Stanford…” Millie said a little uneasy, “I know! They said I could be a potential millionaire! I can drag my family out of here! We’d be living the high life at last!” Ford told her,_

_Millie was silent for a moment. “...I know you can do it Stanford…” She finally said,_

_“Thanks Millie, I know I can always count on you.” He replied,_

_“I'll call you when I get the school’s answer.” Ford told her,_

_“I’ll be here.” Millie replied,_

_Ford was about to hang up when Millie stopped him. “Uh..Stanford?” She said,_

_“Yeah Millie?” He asked raising an eyebrow,_

_Millie went silent again, only longer this time. After about a solid thirty seconds of silence she finally spoke up again._

_“.....I believe in you…” She said,_

_Ford felt a shy smile crack on his face. “Hehe...thanks, Millie…” Then they both hung up._

“And we never heard from her again after that…” Ford finished, 

Everyone was now wide-eyed and completely spellbound by their story. 

“Why didn’t either of you call her after Grunkle Stan broke the project?” Mabel asked, 

“I didn’t have a phone, I was on the road.” Stan replied, 

“And I didn’t want her to have to hear me complain, and I didn’t want her to worry about Stanley. So I just didn’t say anything to her.” Ford continued, 

“It doesn’t make any sense! How could she not recognize you!? What we can assume from the story you both told you were very close to her!” Rocky said, 

“Yeah, it’s almost as if she didn’t even remember you!” Soos said, 

Suddenly the middle-aged scientist thought of something. “Soos, could you say that again?” He asked, 

“What? ‘It’s almost as if she didn’t even remember you’?” Soos shrugged, 

Ford snapped his fingers, “That’s it!” He abruptly stood up and headed out of the TV room leaving everyone else confused. Stan followed suite. 

“Hey bro! Wait up!” He called, Ford typed the code into the vending machine and Stan entered the elevator with him. They both headed down to the basement as Stan continued to get an answer from his brother. 

“Stanford! What are you doing!? What’s ‘it’?” He asked, the two Stans walked over to the drawers where Ford kept things that were dangerous. He inserted his key into one of the locks and opened the drawer to reveal the smashed remains of the memory gun that Mabel destroyed the previous summer. 

Stan stared at the broken memory gun in confusion. “Wait, the memory gun? What does that have to do with--?” He stopped in sudden realization. He knew what was going through his brother’s head. 

Stan then said aloud, “Millie...What have you done?”


	12. Chapter 11: Summerween Party Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, so I know Halloween is actually next week but since I’m going to be so swamped with work next all next week, I figured I should get this chapter posted now.**
> 
> **So yeah, here’s the Halloween chapter. It’s my treat to you! Enjoy!!! MWAHAHAHA XDDD**

**A few weeks later:**

At least two weeks had gone by without too much trouble for the Pines family and the town of Gravity Falls. Now Summerween was right around the corner, and the entire town was getting ready for the occasion. The Jack-O-Melons were being picked out and carved, the costume shops were overcrowded with people, and candy and decorations were being bought. 

Dipper and Mabel were walking through town to pick up some things that they needed back at home. When they walked by a melon patch and saw a married couple and their kid picking out a melon to carve. 

The kid, who was about the age of eight, picked up a large one just barely keeping his balance while holding it. “I want this one, daddy! It will make a great Jack-O-Melon!” He exclaimed, 

“Jack-O-Melon?” Mabel said raising an eyebrow, “Wonder why he’s making one of those.” 

“Mabel, don’t you remember?” Dipper asked surprised with his sister, “Summerween’s almost here!” 

“Oh yeah!” She said in realization, 

Both Dipper and Mabel could never forget the Summerween they had the previous year when the Summerween Trickster wanted to eat them if they didn’t get over five hundred pieces of candy before the last Jack-O-Melon went out. Then he chased them through the Summerween Superstore. Those were good times. 

“Hey! Dipper! Mabel!” Pacifica called out, both twins heard the young Northwest’s voice and turned to see her running up to them obviously excited about something. 

“Hey Pacifica what’s up?” Dipper asked, 

Pacifica held out two envelopes and giggled. “My parents wanted me to cordially invite you and your family to our Summerween party this Saturday!” She explained, 

Dipper and Mabel took both envelopes and opened them and looked at the invitations. 

_“Mr. Preston Northwest and Mrs. Priscilla Northwest have requested your attendance to the annual Summerween gala being held on June 15th at the new Northwest house located right off Beaver Street. Hope to see you there!_

 _-Mr. And Mrs. Northwest_

“So, will you guys come to the party?” Pacifica asked, 

“Yeah, sure. But we’ll have to talk it over with our uncles and see if they want to come too.” Dipper replied, 

“Okay, just let me know soon!” Pacifica nodded, “I can’t wait to see what you both are going to dress up as! Well toodles!” She waved, then she turned on her heel and left. 

**The Mystery Shack:**

“A Summerween party?” Stan asked raising an eyebrow, he and Ford were sewing together a new attraction for the shack that was supposed to be a hybrid between a horse and a dog. Even though Stan didn’t run the shack anymore, they were both always willing to help Soos out when it came to attractions. 

“And the party is this Saturday?” Ford asked as he helped Stan stitch the head of the the dog onto the horse’s body. 

“Uh-huh! Pacifica invited all six of us!” Mabel nodded furiously, “Come on Grunkle Stan it could be fun!” She then handed Stan the invitation and he looked it over. Then Jasmine and Rocky walked in. 

“Oh! *La fièsta!?” Jasmine said her face instantly brightening up, 

“*SÍ! We should totally go to that!” Rocky nodded, 

Stan shrugged, “Eh, I guess it could be fun. It could be a great chance to break out the terrifying costume I’m planning to wear this year!” 

Mabel giggled happily as she took the invitation from her uncle. She and Dipper then both jumped up and high fived. 

“YES!” They both cheered, 

Not so far away from the shack the Pines family was unknowingly being watched from a distance from a telescope. 

“What do you see, Pyronica!? What do you see!?” Kryptos asked, Pyronica’s eye glowed red as she glared angrily at the black rhombus. 

“Shut up, Kryptos! I’m trying to hear what they’re saying!” She hissed at him, Krytpos’ pupil just shrunk in fear and he began to quiver. Pyronica looked back through the telescope. 

“Speaking of costumes, we’d better go get ours.” Ford spoke up putting his arm around Jasmine’s, 

“Sì.” Rocky said, she wrapped her arms around Stan’s neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Yeah! We need to dress the best we can for Pacifica’s party!” Mabel cheered, then the six of them left the room they were in and Pyronica just lowered her telescope with a devious smile. 

“...So, they’re going to the Northwest’s party, huh?” She then began to pace back and forth evilly chuckling all the while. Her fellow maniacs just looked on with confusion and unawareness. 

Teeth then scratched his gummy head and shrugged. “Uh, what exactly does that have to do with--?” 

Pyronica instantly grabbed him by his arm and held him up high in the air. 

“Teeth! This is our chance for revenge! We’ll never be able to fulfill the prophecy with those...mortals running about!” Pyronica said with her voice reviling in disgust at the word “Mortals”. She put him down and faced the other maniacs. 

“Think about it! It’s a _Summerween_ party, and _everyone_ in town is going to be there, wearing _costumes_ …You guys catch my drift?” She asked, 

“Uh…” All of the other maniacs said together, some were scratching their heads in confusion while others were looking at one another shrugging, 

Pyronica sighed pressing her fingers into her temple. “You... **IDIOTS!!!** ” She boomed, her eye turned red again and her arms and legs were shooting fire in all directions. The other maniacs got easily startled and instinctively ran for cover. Some of the trees caught fire and allowed some of the burning leaves to fall on the bushes behind which they were hiding. Once Pyronica had cooled down, the maniacs came out from behind the bushes looking rather shaken by her instant blow up. 

“We’ll infiltrate the party pretending to be humans dressed up in costumes and then we will KILL them!” She explained, “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!” She laughed, the maniacs just looked at each other and after a minute began to laugh as well. 

**The Costume Shop:**

“How about this?” Mabel asked as she stepped out of one of the dressing rooms, she was clad in a shiny blue skirt designed to look like a mermaid’s tail and a pink top. “I can be a mermaid!” She said gushing with excitement, 

“No.” Candy and Grenda said shaking their heads, after Mabel had gotten her invitation she found out that Candy and Grenda got invitations as well and so the three of them decided to go try on costumes and pick some out. Dipper tagged along but had no intent on picking out a costume there. 

Mabel sighed and sulked as she went back into the dressing room to change into her next costume. After a few minutes she came back out dressed up as princess dressed in a purple dress and matching hat. “How about this?” She asked as she gave a twirl for her friends to see the full outfit. 

Her two friends looked at each other and just sadly shook their heads again. “No.” Grenda said, 

“Sorry Mabel, It just doesn’t look right.” Candy said apologizing, 

Mabel growled in frustration as she stomped back into the dressing room. 

Candy and Grenda then looked to the one next door. “Hey Dipper! Are you almost done in there?” Candy called out, 

“I feel silly!” Dipper replied from the dressing room, even though he told the girls that he didn't want to try anything on, Mabel and her friends were very insistent on a couple costumes for him to try on. 

“Come on Dipper, it’s the perfect costume for you!” Candy urged him, 

Dipper opened the curtain of the dressing room in frustration. He was dressed up in a superhero costume with a blue suit, red gloves with a matching colored mask and cape. 

He looked at himself in the mirror next to his dressing room. “Ugh! I look like a dork!” He whined, 

“But a very cute dork! That’s what all girls want!” Grenda replied with a grin, 

“Yeah! Plus you are a hero. After all, you saved the town last year.” Candy added on, 

“But I don’t even like superheroes all that much! Why should I dress up as something I don’t like!?” 

“Aww come on, Dipper! It’s not about the costume! It’s all about how you look in the costume!” Mabel replied from her dressing room, 

Both of her friends nodded in agreement. “She’s right, you know.” Grenda said, 

“Very true.” Candy said, 

Then Mabel opened the curtain and came out wearing a light pink fairy outfit with matching wings and a fake flower crown. 

Candy and Grenda sprang up. “Mabel! That’s the perfect costume! You look beautiful!” Candy gushed, 

Mabel squealed squishing her cheeks. “Really!? I look good in it!?” She said excited, 

“And how! Come on! We’ve got our costumes, let's go!” Grenda spoke up, 

Then they heard some giggling coming from nearby. They looked to see Pacifica laughing with her friends Lisa and Tasha with their costumes in tow. 

“Hey Pacifica!” Mabel smiled waving to her, Pacifica’s eyes widened as she saw the Pines twins and their friends. She could hear her friends begin to giggle at her for being friends with them again. She had to think of a way to cover it up. 

“Uh..What do you dorks want!?” She asked in a sudden snooty mood, 

Dipper, Candy, and Grenda were slightly taken aback by the sudden attitude change while Mabel remained optimistically unphased. 

“We just wanted to know what you thought of the costumes we bought for your party.” Mabel said as she showed off her fairy costume. 

Lisa and Tasha just laughed at them. 

“Wait! Seriously!? She invited you guys to the party!? That is just..That’s just the craziest thing we’ve ever heard!” Tasha laughed wiping a tear from her eye, the four friends then suddenly looked sad. 

“Well, though she did invite you, she will now be uninviting you. Isn't that right, Pacifica?” Lisa said as everyone turned to her. Pacifica just remained frozen for a minute and a sad look was plastered on her face. 

She sighed. “Yeah, we probably won’t need you dorks ruining the party anyway…” Then Tasha and Lisa walked off leaving Pacifica and the others behind. 

Mabel sadly approached her, “Pacifica...I don’t understand...you promised us that--.” 

Pacifica turned to her smiling, “You’re all still invited.” She said, 

“Bu-but! You said--.” Mabel ot cut off again, 

“I was just trying to send them off. Of course you guys are still coming to my party.” Pacifica told them, she then turned and headed off to catch up with her friends. Everyone just blinked in slight surprise. Did Pacifica just lie for them? 

**The Summerween Party (Summerween Night):**

Stan’s red car pulled up the street to the still rather large house. “This is the place?” Stan asked, he was dressed up as a werewolf with a furry brown costume and wolf mask which he currently wasn’t wearing for the safety of driving. 

Rocky looked at the invitation and nodded. “Yep, this is the place! Let’s go in!” 

The six of them scrambled out of the car and headed into the house. The Northwest’s new house was packed to the brim with guests. Everyone was wearing different costumes, multi-colored lights were flashing and loud music was blaring. They were things you’d hardly expect to see and hear at a Northwest party. 

A kid about Dipper and Mabel’s age walked passed them. He was dressed up as Spiderman. 

“Hey, nice costumes!” He complimented, 

Mabel smiled, “Really?” Mabel said almost bursting with joy, 

“Heck yeah! You guys just might be good enough to win the costume contest!” He said, 

“Costume contest?” Dipper said raising an eyebrow, 

“Yep! Winner gets $10!” The boy explained, 

Stan’s eyes widened, “Did you say $10?” He said, his voice was slightly muffled for he was now wearing the mask. 

“Yeah man!” The boy replied, “Well, I’m off to mingle! See ‘ya!” Then he went off to party with some of the other guests. 

“Ten bucks, huh?” Stan said, “Well, it looks like I’m gonna have to step up my game.” Then his eyes caught sight a guy walking past them wearing a bloody mask. 

“Be right back.” He said, he then walked away. 

“Mabel!” Familiar voices called out, the naïve brunette turned to find Candy and Grenda running up to them wearing their costumes. Candy was dressed up in a red devil outfit with red wings and devil horns, in her hand was a sparkly red trident. Grenda was dressed up as the grim reaper with the hooded black cloak, scythe, and the skull mask. 

“Girls!” Mabel screamed with excitement, “You both look great!” 

“So do you, Mabel.” Candy complemented, 

“Hey Mabel, Candy and I were just about to go mingle with some costume wearing hotties! Wanna come with us?” Grenda asked her friend, 

Mabel turned to her family with a wide grin, “Well, wherever the hotties go, I go. See ‘ya later!” She then turned and headed off with her friends. 

The Maniacs were standing outside the house. Pyronica giggled as she looked back at her fellow maniacs. 

“There it is, fellas! The Northwest’s house. They’re in there, I can feel it! We go in, grab them, finish them off, and then they’ll be gone! Haha!” She laughed, “Now, we need to get into the house without drawing too much attention.” 

“Well with the looks of it that won’t be much of a problem. Everyone outside the house is obviously drunk.” Hectorgon said gesturing back towards the house, everyone looked back at the house and saw some people passed out on the front lawn. 

“Oh, okay, then that makes our plan a thousand times easier! Come on!” Pyronica said she then walked towards the house while the others followed. 

Dipper was looking around for Mabel, he hadn’t seen his sister in a while and he was starting to get worried. 

“Mabel! Mabel!” Dipper called out, suddenly he bumped into a girl dressed up in a fairy costume almost identical to Mabel’s only she was wearing a mask. 

“Whoops, sorry.” Dipper apologized, 

The girl turned to face him. “Why don’t you watch where you’re going!?” She snapped, then her eyes widened. “Dipper?” She said, 

After a moment the young explorer recognized that voice. “Pixie?” He said, 

“Hey.” She smiled giving him a wave, 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, 

“I snuck in, I have a slight intrigue with this ‘Summerween’ that all of you humans excited about. It's so unique.” Pixie replied, 

“Yeah. Well it was nice seeing you again Pixie.” He told her, 

“Yeah, bye Dipper.” Pixie said genuinely, she waved goodbye and then walked away. Then as if on cue, Pacifica walked over to Dipper smiling. 

“Hey Dipper! Wonderful costume.” She said with a wink, 

The awkward teen just looked down at his superhero costume and just nervously laughed. “Oh, this thing? Heh, thanks. I like your costume too.” 

Pacifica was dressed up as a movie star from the 1920s. Her face had makeup on it and she wore a sparkly red dress with red heels and a pearl necklace around her neck. 

“Thanks.” She said slightly blushing, 

“Hey have you seen Mabel anywhere? I haven’t seen her since we first arrived.” Dipper asked her, 

Pacifica shrugged. “I haven’t seen her but I’ll let you know if I do.” She said, and with that she walked away. 

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were tearing it up on the dance floor. After a while of having no luck with finding any hotties, they decided to just dance instead. The DJ was playing the hit song: “Helicopters” by R.o.B. 

“This is so much fun!” Candy yelled over the loud music, 

“Yeah! This night is legendary!” Grenda nodded, 

“Excuse me, ladies I need to powder my nose…” Mabel said, she headed off down the hall until she reached the bathroom. As she reached her hand out to turn the doorknob to see a huge shadow cast over her. She turned around and looked up. It was 8-Ball! 

“Hey there! Nice costume!” She complimented,

8-Ball just looked at her stone faced. 

“It’s really detailed!” The bubbly girl continued, she then grabbed his arm and felt it. “Wow, it’s really warm too--!” 

8-Ball laughed evilly as he scooped her up. 

Stan, Ford, Rocky, and Jasmine were now drinking punch by the refreshments table which was being run by Lazy Susan who was dressed up as a troll. They just drank their punch watching all the younger people dance around and chat with one another. 

“This is quite the party!” Jasmine said, “SÌ, it is! So many costumes!” Rocky nodded agreeing, Stan looked at Ford with an odd look. 

“Hey Ford, what are you supposed to be?” He asked, Ford’s costume was a white lab coat stained with fake red splatters with yellow gloves and on his head was a fake bloody cleaver like knife to make it look like someone hacked it into his head. 

“Stanley isn’t it obvious? I’m a mad scientist.” Ford told his brother, 

“A mad scientist? But Ford you’re already a…” Stan sighed facepalming, “Nevermind.” 

“Hey Jazzy, what are you supposed to be?” Rocky asked Jasmine, 

Her twin sister was dressed in a white hospital gown and her face was coated with green and black makeup to represent stitches. Her hair was temporarily dyed black. 

Jasmine giggled, “I’m Ford’s evil creation!” 

Rocky just rolled her eyes, “You should've just dressed up as a witch like me.” 

“No way! Every mad scientist needs an evil creation!” Jasmine retaliated, 

Rocky sighed “You two are so lame for each other!” 

Just then a woman came over to the punch table. She was dressed up in a torn white gown, her face was coated with white makeup with red lipstick that dropped down from her mouth like blood. Upon her head was a silvery wig. Lazy Susan placed a piece of chocolate cake on her plate. 

“Thank you, Susan.” The woman said thankfully. 

“Millie is that you?” Stan said through his mask, 

The woman looked up, “Stanley?” She turned her head to see Stan in his werewolf costume. “Oh Stanley! There you are I didn’t even recognize you. Wonderful costume you have on there.” She said sincerely, 

Stan’s werewolf costume now had improvements to it. The costume now also consisted of the bloody mask from before, fake angel wings, a fake axe, and a set of devil horns. 

“Heh thanks, I really went all out to win that $10.” Stan replied, 

Ford sighed. “Stan, it’s ten dollars, it’s not the end of the world.” He said, 

Stan turned to him, “Bro, money is money.” 

Rocky giggled kissing Stan’s cheek. “That’s my *bebé codicioso.” She said, 

Millie just smiled at the couple and then looked past them at the other one. “Hello.” She shyly waved. 

“So this is the famous Millie.” Jasmine beamed holding out her hand, “I’m Jasmine, Ford’s girlfriend.” 

“And I’m Roquèl, but you can call me Rocky.” Rocky smiled as well, 

Millie kindly took Jasmine’s hand and shook it then shook Rocky’s as well. “Millie Lee, pleasure to make your acquaintances.” 

She then turned to Ford. “Hello again...I know we got off on the wrong foot the other day. So maybe we should try this again…” She stick her hand out for him to shake it. “Mildred Lee, but you can call me Millie.” 

Ford was hesitant on shaking her hand, it felt so weird doing this knowing that they have met before. He just took her hand and shook it. 

“Nice to meet you. Stanford Pines, but you can call me Ford.” He told her, 

“Pleasure.” Millie smiled, 

“So Millie, what are you supposed to be?” Stan asked, 

The Australian girl giggled. “I’m a ghost bride.” 

“Well, it certainly fits you.” Ford spoke up, 

Millie just beamed, “Thank you.” She replied. 

Suddenly Dipper came walking up to them. “Hey have any of you guys seen Mabel? I’ve been looking for her all over but I can’t find her.” He asked, 

“Nope. Sorry, Dipper.” Stan shook his head, 

“Hey there Dipper!” Millie said to the thirteen year old, 

Dipper suddenly recognized her, “Oh, hi Millie!” He kindly replied back, “Have you seen Mabel?” He asked, 

Millie raised an eyebrow. “Your sister? No I haven’t.” Millie replied, “I wouldn't worry, she’s probably with her friends.” Suddenly Candy and Grenda ran up looking concerned. 

“Dipper! Have you see Mabel!?” Candy asked, 

“No, we thought she was with you!” Dipper replied, 

“She told us she had to go to the bathroom and we haven't seen her since!” Grenda explained, 

“We gotta go check the bathroom!” Dipper said seriously, 

They hurried down the hall and finally reached the bathroom. Dipper knocked on the door rapidly. 

“Mabel!? Mabel are you in there!? Mabel!” He called out, after a minute the door opened and out came Old Man McGucket who just wore a black mask like what you would find at a masquerade. 

“McGucket!?” The three of them said together in surprise, 

McGucket just slapped his knee. “Hey kids! How y’all doin’!? This here hootenanny’s quite the shindig isn't it!?” 

“McGucket! Have you seen Mabel?” Dipper asked, 

“Who?” McGucket said confused, 

Dipper facepalmed, “My sister! Have you seen her!?” He asked again almost yelling this time, 

McGucket suddenly remembered who he was talking about. “Oh! Yeah! I saw her get scooped up by this big guy with weird lookin’ eyes!” He said, 

Dipper’s eyes widened, “What!? She was taken!? By whom!?” Then he thought for a second, he suddenly got a thought. “You said her kidnapper had weird eyes? What did they look like?” He asked, 

McGucket thought for a minute trying to remember, “Hmmm...Well, they sorta looked like billiard balls. They both had the number 8 on them. Well, I’ll see y’all later!” Then he walked off. 

“The number 8…” Dipper said thinking hard, suddenly his eyes widened, “Oh no…” 

A large shadow fell upon them and something grabbed the three kids taking them away. 

Dipper suddenly woke up with a horrible pain in his head. He looked around seeing nothing but darkness. Then he realized that he was tied up. He struggled trying to break free but to no avail. 

“Dipper?” A voice called out, 

Dipper recognized that voice. “Mabel?” He called back, 

“Yeah Dipper, it’s me!” Mabel replied, 

“Mabel, is that you?” Grenda called out, 

“Candy! Grenda! You guys are here too!?” Mabel replied, suddenly a light went on making them wince. They saw that they were all tied up and seated in a circle. 

Mabel began to cry. “Help!” She cried out,

“No one can hear you! You're in the basement!” A scratchy female voice said, then Pyronica came out of the shadows. 

“Hello mortals...We meet again…” She said with an evil grin, 

“Pyronica…” Dipper said mouth agape, “How are you--!? You were sent back to the Nightmare realm!” 

“Yes we were, but we managed to escape so we could exact our revenge on your sad little family!” 

“What do you want with us!?” Mabel asked frightened, 

Pyronica just laughed. “We want to finish what Bill started! Only this time, no one’s gonna get in our way!” 

Suddenly the other maniacs came emerged from the shadows and the four young teens just quivered at them in fear. 

“So we're going to destroy you and your uncles before you can stop us!” The pink monster then turned to Keyhole and Teeth. 

“You two! Stay here and watch them! Make sure they don't try to escape.” Pyronica ordered them, 

The two monsters gave a nod and then she turned to the others. “Come on, guys, we have a party to crash…” 

Back upstairs the party was still going on strong. The music was pumped up louder than ever and people were still dancing and chatting away. 

Then Preston and Priscilla Northwest and Pacifica walked up on the scene. Preston was holding a microphone. 

He tapped it. “Everyone? May I have your attention please!” He said, the music stopped and everyone turned their attention to them. “It has been a very splendid night, but now the time has come to announce the winner of the costume contest. Stan had his fingers crossed with an eager face. Preston then handed the mic to Pacifica. 

“And the winner is…” Everyone was on the edge of their seats. 

Suddenly the maniacs burst into the room. Everyone screamed at the sight of them and Pyronica ran up to the Northwests. Preston grabbed her arm and held it up. “We have a winner!” He said, 

“WHAT!?” Stan yelled outraged, “You're telling me that I stole costume parts for nothing!?” 

Preston then handed her the ten dollars. “Here you go, you won fair and--.” Pyronica flung and pinned him against the wall using her magic. Her eyes scanned the startled crowd and finally caught sight of the Stans. 

She lunged out at them and grabbed them causing everyone to gasp again. 

“GAH!” They both screamed, Pyronica then lifted them so they were face-to-face with her. 

“Hello! Long time no see!” 

They struggled in her grip trying to escape but it was no use. 

“HAHA! NOW WE HAVE YOU! We have your precious little brats too! And now you are all going to get what you deserve for destroying Bill!” They then darted off towards the basement as everyone fled out. In the freak out, Preston and Priscilla grabbed Pacifica’s hand and tried to pull her out of the house. 

“Come on, Pacifica! We have to leave now!” Her father yelled, 

Pacifica yanked her arm away. “I can't just leave them! I have to help them!” She then ran towards the basement. 

“PACIFICA!!!” Priscilla shrieked for her daughter, 

Pacifica ran down the hall leading to the basement and saw Millie run alongside her. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, 

“I’m saving them!” Millie replied, “I can't just run and let them die!” 

“Neither am I!” Pacifica replied, 

Everyone was now tied up in the basement. The maniacs laughed as they watched them struggle to break free. 

“It's no use! No one can save you now!” Hectorgon said with his arms folded across his chest. 

Pyronica then approached them with a flame growing stronger in her hand. 

“Now that we have you captured, the time has come to dispose of you mortal fools!” She said, “BY BURNING YOU A CRISP!!!” 

Suddenly Pacifica and Millie bust through the door and Pacifica karate kicked the hot pink monster in the face knocking her down. 

“No you won't!” She yelled, “WHAT!?” Pyronica yelled, and Millie quickly got to work untying everyone. “Get them! NOW!” She ordered, the other maniacs charged at them ready to attack. 

“Come on, we gotta get out of here!” Millie yelled, they ran for the exit only for Keyhole to reach it first and use his powers to lock it. 

“There's no escape!” He yelled laughing evilly, 

The other maniacs and the Pines family began to fight. Dipper fought Hectorgon while Mabel and Pacifica fought Keyhole. 

Stan and Ford worked together to knock out Xanthar but then heard two squeals. Pyronica had Rocky and Jasmine. 

“Help us!” They screamed, they ran for Pyronica but she saw them coming and flung them against wall with a flick of her wrist. They struggled to get out of her grasp. 

“Now you both shall watch the ones you love burn.” But the bright pink monster was punched in the face and she dropped the to Hispanic women. 

“Let them go.” Millie hissed, Pyronica wiped her mouth and then bred her razor sharp teeth at her. 

“You foolish girl! Prepare to die!” She yelled, she lunged at her but in one quick move Mabel grabbed a pale of water and ran in front of Millie and spalshed it on Pyronica. A hissing sound came out as the water put her out and smoke came from her body. 

“GAH!” Pyronica shrieked, the other maniacs ran to her and helped her as she weakly stood up. They glared at the Pines family. 

“You..you may have won today. But mark our words...we will get you…” Xanthar then busted a hole through the ceiling and they took off. 

**The Mystery Shack:**

“That was quite the party!” Dipper said, he Mabel, their uncles, Rocky and Jasmine, Pacifica, and Candy and Grenda were now sitting in the T.V room preparing to watch a scary movie.   
“It was fun!” Grenda said, 

Millie then walked into the room holding some DVD cases. 

“Okay we’ve got: “Nightmare on Birch Street”, “Thursday the 14th”, and “Shriek”.” She said holding the cases up for them to see. 

“ “Shriek” please!” Dipper and Mabel said in unison, 

So they all spent the rest of the night watching the movie putting an end to another Summerween. 

(*) La Fíesta (A party)   
(*) Sí (Yes)   
(*) bebé codicioso (Greedy Baby) 

Well, there’s another chapter. Happy Halloween everyone!” :D


End file.
